


Fears

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, Each story has listed tags and warning!, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Series of Oneshots, Short Stories, Single Chapter Stories, completed one shots, series of short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: A Series of Oneshots based on Fears.Tomarry / HarrymortOne story per Chapter.First chapter has a table of contents!(I decided to put it into one story to avoid spamming!)The stories are not connected to eachother. They are all different plot lines and even in some cases different universes.They simply all have the same base prompt of a different fear.Please leave Critiques and Comments(maybe let me know which ones you liked and which you hated?)These will range to all Ratings..My rating scale is:General : Can be a bed time story.Teen and Up: Mature themes, but no sex or violence.Mature: Non Graphic Violence and Sex.Explicit: Don't let anyone look at your phone while you read!





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Content
> 
> Posted in the order they are finished. 
> 
> (Might reorganize them by Rating.)

**Chapter 2.**  
Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.  
~Harry was alone, locked away for fifty years, he would do anything to see another person and not be forgotten.

-Rating: Teens and Up  
-Relationship: Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warnings/Tags: Mature Themes, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Slight Insanity, Voldemort Wins, Nagini, Captivity.

**Chapter 3.**  
Homichlophobia- Fear of fog.  
~Harry always said his fear wasn’t silly, that the legend of the Voldemort says he only comes out when the fog comes, Tom just laughed at him again. 

-Rating:Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Graphic Description of Violence, Murder, Modern Setting AU, Sexual Content, Anal Sex, Masturbation.

**Chapter 4.**  
Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism.  
~Tom was fine with all of his crimes, but Harry seemed unable to be the same after their first killing together, if it weren't for Hermione,Harry could never imagine himself doing something like this.  


-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Murder, Modern Setting AU, Guilt, Killing, Revenge, Child Loss, Violence, Sexual Content

**Chapter 5.**  
Chionophobia- Fear of snow.  
~Tom hated snow and all things involving it, but Harry loved Christmas and made sure to decorate heavily with snowflakes.  


-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Christmas, Holidays, Snowflakes, Harry In Toms Timeline, After Hogwarts, Slight Crack Fic,

**Chapter. 6**  
Photophobia- Fear of light  
~Harry got use to the dark, in all the time he had spent in it he didn't want to leave again, Voldemort came and the light came in, and Harry wasn't sure what to expect. Voldemort didn't either.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Canon Universe, Kidnapping, Captive, Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Hallucinations, Finger Nail Trauma (idk why I added since its one of my worst fears), Torture, rough sex.

**Chapter 7.**  
Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women.  
~Bellatrix was beautiful when she tried, but for some reason she could never get Voldemort’s attention. 

-Rating: Teens and Up  
-Relationships: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Canon Universe, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dancing, Death Eater Party, Slight Crack

**Chapter 8.**  
Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing  
~Tom can't let Harry continue on like this. He would do whatever he had to do to force his boyfriend to become normal again.

-Rating: Mature  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Mentioned Rape, Violence, Shock Therapy, Sexual Content, Slight Sexual Content, Happy Ending!!

**Chapter 9.**  
Achluophobia- Fear of darkness.  
~Tom needed total darkness to sleep, Harry needed a nightlight. But Tom always gets his way in the end, right?

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Arguments, Modern AU, married

**Chapter 10.**  
Agateophobia- Fear of insanity  
~Harry's Bogart is himself in a straight jacket, he fears this more than anything before he is informed he's already gone crazy.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationship: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Insanity, Voldemort Wins, Cannon Universe AU, Memories

**Chapter 11.**  
Erotophobia- Fear of sexual love or sexual questions.  
~Harry doesn't understand how to deal with his friends sitting him down and berating him with questions about him and Tom. He understands less when one of the Twins pranks makes him spill all.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Tom In 1990, Anal Sex, Kink, Blow Job, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, food sex, masturbation, slight crack,

**Chapter 12.**  
Cheimatophobia- Fear of cold.  
~As part snake Voldemort hates the cold, and he always needs to go lay next to a warm body at night, lucky for him Harry is always there and can't leave.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Content, Voldemort Wins, Prisoner!Harry Potter, Nagini,

**Chapter 13.**  
Siderodromophobia- Fear of trains, railroads or train travel.  
~Tom just wanted a peaceful train ride, and this boy wasn't part of his plan. Though with his arms around him he didn't really care much after all.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Time Travel!Harry, Sexual Content, Blow Jobs,

**Chapter 14.**  
Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat.  
~Bellatrix can’t take the idea of failure for her lord, she will go to any lengths to make sure that it doesn't come to that, and sending love notes for Harry as the best way to distract the boy. 

-Rating: Teens and Up  
-Relationship: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Sexual Content Mentioned, Love Letters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crack Fic

**Chapter 15.**  
Ophidiophobia- Fear of snakes.  
~Tom decides to show his crush the chamber of secrets and his hidden pet nagini, he just doesn't expect the reaction he gets. 

-Rating:Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Harry In Tom’s timeline, Screaming, Panic Attack, Sexual Content, Rimming, Teasing, Snake Involved Sexual Content, Anal Sex

 

**Chapter 16.**  
Climacophobia- Fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs.  
~To scared to use the moving staircase to get to his common room, he's lucky Tom is kind enough to sneak him into his own. 

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationship: Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Anxiety, Past Child Abuse, Slytherin Dorms, Sleeping, Tom In Harry's Timeline AU,

**Chapter 17.**  
Microphobia- Fear of small things.  
~Due to Harry's sucky potion skills, Tom is stuck being 5 inches tall until Slughorn can figure out what went wrong, but in the end Harry finds he prefers the small Tom Riddle, over the big one.

-Rating: Mature  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Harry In Tom’s Timeline, Potions, Captive, Kidnapping, Masturbation,

**Chapter 18.**  


Staurophobia- Fear of crosses or the crucifix.  
~Tom kidnaps priests and kills them after his own childhood trauma, when he takes Harry he finds that not everything is the way he thought, and that not all priests are the same.

-Rating: Mature  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Violence, Murder, Serial Killer!Tom, Priest!Harry, Kidnapping, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of Pedophillia

**Chapter 19.**  
Gamophobia- Fear of marriage.  
~It was time for their marriage, they were both happy and excited, but their families were what they should have known would be the biggest source of stress.

-Rating: General Audience  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Crack Fic, Wedding, Chaos

**Chapter 20.**  
Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness.  
~Tom liked everything being in its place, but with his new roommate that didn't seem to be possible.

-Rating: Mature  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Violence, Dubcon, Murder, Threats, Blackmail, Bullying, Harry in 1940

**Chapter 21.**  
Oneirogmophobia- Fear of wet dreams.  
~The first time Voldemort and Harry shared this type of dream, they were sure it was a mistake, now meeting in the real world they aren't as sure.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Canon Universe, Sexual Content, Voldemort Wins, Blow Jobs

**Chapter 22.**  
Cyberphobia- Fear of computers or working on a computer.  
~Tom is a businessman who hates computers, Harry is the IT guy. Tom needs help with his computer, and Harry is the one who takes the call.

-Rating: Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Computers, C.E.O!Tom, Modern Setting AU, I.T. Crowd Au

**Chapter 23.**  
Samhainophobia: Fear of Halloween.  
~Harry didn’t like Halloween, or the children in masks or the adults partying. He hid out at home, hoping for it to end soon. Tom didn't expect anyone to be home.

-Rating: Teens & Up  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Robbery, Debt, Break In, Halloween, Cuties

**Chapter 24.**  
Chorophobia- Fear of dancing.  
~Harry snuck away from the Dursleys to attend the Prince's Ball, but when the prince asked for a dance he wasn't sure he could keep himself calm, being angry wouldn't help him much right now.

-Rating: Teens and Up  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Cinderella AU, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, crack

**Chapter 25.**  
Bibliophobia- Fear of books  
~Hermione's love of books doesn't always rub off on those around her, Harry was the only person she had that could protect her from the unwanted advances of other Library attendees. When Harry starts harboring feelings for the other frequent bookworm, Hermione has to use her cunningness to keep Harry in regular attendance.

-Rating: Mature - Explicit  
-Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Slight Sexual Content, Mixed Timelines, Library, Hermione Granger, One Sided, Slight sexual content, Voyer, Voyerism  


**Chapter 26.**  
Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens   
~The twins prank goes horribly wrong and leads Harry into Voldemort's arms.

-Rating: Teens and Up  
-Relationship: Voldemort/Harry Potter  
-Warning/Tags: Weasley Twins, Pranks, Voldemort Wins, Crack Fic, Canon Universe AU, Slight Violence, Kissing


	2. Athazagoraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.  
> ~Harry was alone, locked away for fifty years, he would do anything to see another person and not be forgotten.
> 
> -Rating: Teens and Up  
> -Relationship: Voldemort/Harry Potter  
> -Warnings/Tags: Mature Themes, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Slight Insanity, Voldemort Wins, Nagini, Captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story was posted on its own before!

Empty would be the best word to describe this young man's life. Empty and long. He has paced the floor of his room more times than humanly possible, but again today he finds himself continuing the same repetitive path.

When he had first found himself in his current situation, he had many thoughts and expectations on what was to come. His mind immediately had jump to torture or some type of humiliation, maybe even just being stung up as a warning to all enemies.

He hadn’t however been expecting to be hidden. He had lived for years in the spotlight as ‘The-boy-who-lived’ and had almost, not truly, but almost forgotten what isolation from everything was like. Even as a child he still had his ‘family’ around, now he had nothing, no friends, no magic, no one to talk to. 

Well it would be would be lying if he said no one, he looked up as a bell chimed and walked back to sit in his bed. From a wall that had nothing before, a hole opened up, only large enough for the creature inside to slither out. With its flicking tongue the snake found its way to Harry, and brought its body up so it was eye level with him. The snake's body was double the length that Harry was tall, and though Harry should feel intimidated, he felt bored. The snake showed up at the same time every day, and just stared at him, unblinking. 

He had at first attempted to fight it, ending with him wrapped in its coils losing consciousness. His second try at fighting ended up with him getting a stab wound from the shard of glass he had made into a weapon himself. After his failed tries at killing something twice his size, that could actually eat him whole, he tried to talk to it. He was of course ignored, he tried Parseltongue, English and hell he’d even tried some Spanish he had picked up from Dudley’s left over school books. In the end he never got so much as a nod, though he was sure shouting 'Me gusta lamer botas bebé’ whatever that meant at it was not helping. He had long given up even trying to talk to the creature, knowing full well nothing would work.

The snake, or he should say Nagini, finally focused back and finished staring, she started her usual strange body shudders, and began to dry heave on the carpet. Knowing what as to come, Harry simply pulled his legs out of the way. When a small clink sounded and a vial hit the floor, he reached down and picked it up.Opening the vial he took the note out from inside, '5 drops of blood, 1 eyelash. Welcome to day,18,249, Harry. -King Marvolo Slytherin.’With a deep and not as satisfying sigh, he followed the instructions, rubbing his eye for a loose lash, and pricking his finger on a needle, than putting them both in the vial and laying it back out for Nagini to swallow down and leave with. 

He set the note in his box with 18,248 other similar notes, it was getting full, but that would happen after 49 years of collecting notes. He scoffed, 49, that would make him well over 70 now but he didn't look a day over 20. 49 years without seeing another person, or leaving his cage, one more day before 50. He had at times in the beginning believed he had gone crazy, loneliness did that to a person, he had a phase of becoming violent and out of control, he’d at one point even tried killing himself. But at year 26, when he had fully given up, and sat not moving for a full week, he had at that point not even known his own name, Nagini came along with a potion, and once she poured it down his throat, he began coming back to himself, it had taken years, he lost himself a few more times, and even started hallucinating again, but now at 49 he was somewhat sane. 

He marked on the wall that another day had past, and went to under his bed to drag out a pile of books. All the books were practically ruined from use and time, but he sat on the floor and started them over. He smiled when he saw his own handwriting from so many years he couldn’t remember writing it, but he knew his handwriting, the name written sounding as beautiful as any he had ever heard. Hermione. The story told of how he fought valiantly, he traveled and was as braver than any man before him. Though he didn’t have a single memory of doing any of these things, he always hoped they were true. They felt real, and if he tried hard enough, he could almost feel someone hugging him, like an after shock, but not even as strong as a tremble. 

He slammed his book when he heard something he had never before, a voice.He thought himself crazy again, jumping up and heading to the wall sure he had imagined it but not taking the chance. It was getting louder, he could hear footsteps to. Whatever this meant, good or bad, he felt giddy. He ran back to his closet, he hadn’t worn clothes in longer than he had any right to count, but if he was to talk to someone, anyone again… he looked inside, the clothes were moth bitten and ruined, he never thought to ask Nagini for new ones. She would never answer, but what he asked for would always end up in his room come morning. The voice and steps got closer, he could tell now it was Parseltongue, but he could care less, they could be speaking gibberish and he would beg them to never shut up. He scrambled about, ending up with a towel pulled around his waist in a semblance of decency. 

He nearly cried when the wall opened and allowed a person to come inside. No again that was a lie, he did cry, he not only cried, but he fell to the ground sobbing, unable to keep himself up. He could hardly manage words but found himself mumbling around 'please don’t go, please, I’ll do anything please.’ The person who entered smirked and came fully into the room, looking at the chalked up wall, and discarded old diaries littering the floor, torn, battered old clothes strewn across the closet. He got down on his haunches in front of the boy, man would be more appropriate and pulled his chin up. Just the touch sent Harry’s entire body into a fit of shivers, he slide closer in and the strange man laughed. 

“Well it seems you were lonely. How are you doing?” 

Harry took his time letting the words sink in, but he didn’t catch any of them, he brought his hand up to stroke the man's mouth and whispered, “more” 

And the man obliged.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you need some time to adjust. I thought 50years would be a good length of time. You would stop fighting and I would have the world in order, you gave me a scare when I thought you insane, but the potions helped fix that right up, hmm? Well my Harry, are you ready to come out now? Or do you wish to spend another 50 years here?”

Harry still couldn’t understand the words, only that something had changed, he pushed the man's lips again, urging him to continue, his voice truly gone with shock and nerves. With another laugh the man pulled Harry closer to him, Harry convulsed with the feeling of being hugged, and almost shoved the man away for a second before he found himself leaning in, and shoving the man down to the ground and laying upon him just to get closer, he touched every part he could and forced the man to hold him close. The mans laugh turned playful as he started again,

“Well if I knew you were this affectionate I would have planned a wedding.” 

Harry ignored his words for the comfort of another person's warmth, refusing to move. The man finally sat up and pulled Harry with him as he stood.

“Let’s get you out of here and cleaned up. I hope some of your brain comes back to you, but that’s a bit much to ask at the moment.”

Harry pressed his face into the other man and simply breathed. He found himself being pulled from the room, he held to the man's front, making the walk a bit difficult, but as he passed through the wall he found himself crying into the mans shirt. He was finally leaving, he didn’t even look back as he left his room, his empty cage.


	3. Homichlophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homichlophobia- Fear of fog.  
> ~Harry always said his fear wasn’t silly, that the legend of the Voldemort says he only comes out when the fog comes, Tom just laughed at him again. 
> 
> -Rating:Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Graphic Description of Violence, Murder, Modern Setting AU, Sexual Content, Anal Sex, Riding, Masterbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a lone story before!
> 
> HAHAHA this story had some of the best/funniest typos of my life. This is why I shouldn't type on the bus.

At dinner, Tom found the way Harry described his fear to be cute. But the messy haired boy didn't really appreciate his commentary and gave him his best pout.

“Tom it's not funny. It's a real fear. Fog scares me, and it's so thick outside you can't see your own hand. I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving the house.”

Tom chuckled at his husband. 

“You know Demons aren't real right, this creature, Voldemort, it can't actually hurt you. But if you don't want to go into the fog, I won't make you, I'm perfectly fine with keeping you cooped up at home all night.”

A foot stomped, and green eyes flashed at Tom before looking away. Harry's arms crossed over his chest and made him look like a pertinent child.

“It's not silly, stop making fun of me. You heard about the missing people in town, and now their is sheep getting slaughtered.” 

With another soft laugh as to not anger his love, Tom stood and walked over to Harry.

“All just some mad man, but you're right, the fog makes you an easier target. I promise though I will never let anyone or anything hurt you.”

With one kiss he had Harry in his arms like puddy. He lifted his husband bridal style and carried him to their shared bedroom. With a joking ‘ohhft’ at Harry's wait, he tossed the man he loved down on the bed and crawled in beside him. As they both quickly undressed on the bed Tom turned to give Harry a questioning look. The messy hair intrigued Tom as Harry smiled at him. “What? Are you going to tell me I need a comb? You know what we ate about to do right?”

Tom shifted his hand into the black locks and kissed Harry's cheek. 

“Of course I know. I was wondering though, if I was ‘Lord Voldemort’ would you still love me?”

Harry laughed and grabbed Tom in for a kiss.

“What an absurd question, I think I would be the first to know if my husband was killing people in the basement. But-” he pulled along the seam of Toms still in place boxers with his finger. “If you keep being as sexy as you are I don't see how I could hate you, even if you hunting down sheep.”

With a laugh Tom kissed the pink lips before him and helped the boxes the rest of the way down. He looked at the clock and noticed he had a little over an hour. With unhurried movements he kissed down the tan neck before him. 

The sound of breath catching in his throat as he began to touch Harry's cock was all that Tom dreamed about. He quickened his pace and Harry reached to hold his hand still.

“Need it Tom, need you, I want it please.”

Harry reached over with his free hand and grabbed the small bottle they left on the top of the night stand. Tom smirked.

“Prepare yourself.”

Harry looked slightly annoyed, but was to horny at the moment to mind. After squeezing a puddle of lube into his hand he passed his own hard on to slip his fingers against his entrance. His free hand he used to hold himself farther open to Tom's eyes. With a lusty hum he pressed his finger inside with his own slow pace he moved it in and out. He added another finger and tried to just rub the tips around inside. After his third finger he gave Tom his signature pout.

“They aren't long enough, I can't find it. Tom please.”

With the hand he wasn't using to rub himself, he leaned forward and slipped his own long finger inside the pink hole along with Harry's already situated ones. Harry let out a small muffled moan as Tom rubbed his finger tip over Harry's G-spot. 

He wasn't prepared though when Harry pushed him back onto the bed and mounted his hips. With a grind from above Tom pulled Harry into a kiss. The messy haired boy reached back and lined himself up with the dripping hard on under him. Harry keened into Tom's mouth when he slid down the length. Wild black hair flew around as Harry started to gain a rhythm. Sitting up slightly so the chest before him was closer the blue eyed man's started to kiss and nip even as the body moved. Harry's cock and the hand that was stroking it kept bumping Toms stomach. When he finished taking in all of the beauty on top of him, he reached over and took the length in his own hand, twisting and flicking the way he knew his husband liked. With a cry, Harry brought his face up and kissed it, letting the sound of his moan as he came leave into Toms lips. Tom couldn't hold on any longer as the soft hot muscles condensed around him and Harry sped up, he felt himself get close and lifted Harry off quickly, just in time as he shot his load letting it hit the pink hole and lightly tanned inner thighs.

The green eyes before him closed, and the soft body collapsed against his, Harry was always one to go to sleep directly after. He moved his love and helped him under the covers before crawling in beside him, they could clean in the morning.

Tom gave a last kiss to the sleeping man beside him before he slipped himself from the bed. Toeing each slipper on, he grabbed the key he had taped under his night stand. He walked with hurried footsteps and only ten minutes to go. Tom went into the basement, making a quick detour to open the door leading outside before he unlocked a secret door along the wall and stepped inside. It took one match to light a candle so he could step around to light the dozen more around the room. 

His smile is feral as he went over to the just located on the other side of the room. With sure hands he flipped the latch holding it closed and opened it to show a young bound and gagged teenage girl. Lifting her the same way he did harry, he dropped her to the center of the room. When he had her placed where he wanted on top of a white intricate design on the floor, he pulled a knife with carvings from a small drawer, and walked over to her. His foot held her chest down, keeping her still, he raised the blade and with all his forces let it fall to penetrate her sternum and puncture her heart.

Wiping the sweat from his brow that he hoped Harry would take as being from their previous activities, he started to speak in hisses until the blood on the floor began to move. It slowly took shape, and when it reached high in the air, it fell to reveal a tall red eyed demon with white skin and a bald head.

The creature eyed him with a smile that showed his pointed teeth, and summoned black robes that covered his body and trailed the floor. With a short nod, Tom watched as it left its place in the center of the room and headed through the door to outside. 

A smile covered Toms face when he made it back to his bed and saw Harry still asleep. A tan arm was stretched out as to search for Toms warmth. He slipped his toes from his slipper, and pulled the covers up to join the other man. When he got comfortable the tan body seemed to turn towards him and cuddle against him. With a deep sigh, he stroked Harry's hair, the beautiful man using his chest as a pillow. He kissed the sleeping eyes and left another on Harry's forehead as he whispered, he knew Harry couldn't hear him but he didn't mind.

“Their is no reason to fear, I would never let him harm you, you are the reason I do this, for us to be together forever is my only reason for life.”


	4. Enissophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism.  
> ~Tom was fine with all of his crimes, but Harry seemed unable to be the same after their first killing together, if it weren't for Hermione,Harry could never imagine himself doing something like this.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Murder, Modern Setting AU, Guilt, Killing, Revenge, Child Loss, Violence, Sexual Content

“Is she alright? Ron, you need to tell us if she is okay!”

The redhead stuttered as he looked around the hospital waiting room, he had blood on his hands and seemed spooked every time he saw it. Tom came over and moved Harry away, with a strong arm he slapped Ron out of his state. Harry tried to argue when Ron started to cried and grabbed onto him.

“Harry, she might not make it. The baby, I don't know about the baby. The man was trying to mug her, he beat her real bad Harry. God he fucking stabbed her in the belly, my baby Harry, what about my baby!”

Harry grabbed Ron fully into his arms and let the man cry.

“Oh god Ron, I'm so sorry, we will find him though, he will go to jail I promise.”

With an angry shout pulled away.

“No! Jail isn't good enough, he will still be alive while my wife and baby could be dead. He needs to suffer. I need to find him.”

The nurse came into the room before Harry could calm his friend and called his name. Ron ran to the women.

“Hermione, my wife, is she okay, our baby-”

The nurse smiled sadly, but stayed calm.

“She has just gotten out of surgery, you can see her now, she won't be awake for a few more hours, but I'm sure-”

Ron was frantic and harry went to hold his volitial friend back.

“MY BABY, WHAT ABOUT MY BABY!”

Only a small shake of the head came from the pitiful nurse. Ron couldn't take the news, he fell from Harry's arms to the ground.

Tom and Harry spent hours in the hospital waiting room till they got permission to see Hermione. The green eyed man couldn't look at his best friends broken body, and turned to his himself in his boyfriends chest. Tom stroked his hair and kept him stable.

The two men got back to their shared flat in silence. Both undressed and got ready for bed in silence. Harry crawled into bed, and though the tears in his eyes he focused solely on the ceiling.

“Tom, I want to kill him.”

His boyfriend hummed acknowledging at him.

“I know you are saying that now, but you are simply angry, when Hermione is well we will go see her again and you will not be as upset.”

The raven sat up straight in bed and looked over at his lover. Tom sat up as well seeing the seriousness on Harry's face.

“I want to find him, torture him, rip him to pieces, tear him apart, I want to take out his insides and feed them to him. Tom I want him to die and I want it to be painful and full of agony.”

Tom latched onto his bottom lip with his teeth in the way he always did when he was thinking, after a moment he nodded to himself.

“What if I can give that to you?”

The shocked look on Harry's face didn't even need to be voiced.

“What if I can bring the man who did this to you, and allow you to do whatever you wish to him, what if I allowed you to get revenge for Hermione.”

Never before had Harry heard Tom talk in such a way, but he knew he had to be strong. He sat up straighter and looked directly at Tom, taking the pale hand in his own.

“I would give anything to show him what pain Hermione went through.”

With a kiss to his cheek Tom laid him back and tucked him in.

“Sleep my love, in the morning I shall see what I can do.”

Harry laid out thinking over how he would be able to sleep when he knew Ron wouldn't be. Deep in thought he missed the grin that stretched wide across Toms face. The look of pure unconcealed excitement would be scary to anyone who looked him way that moment.

~O⚡O~

When Harry woke, it was to the smell of breakfast, he shuffled up a bit rubbing his eyes and casting off his sleep. Tom stepped forward and kissed his cheek. With a mumbled good morning to Tom he took in the sight of the tray in his boyfriends hands.

“Breakfast in bed? You haven't done that for me in months, what's the occasion.”

Tom didn't have to reply, Harry remembered right away. Looking away he accepted the tray and set in on eating. With a soft grace Tom took a seat on the bed beside the other.

“Harry, do you remember what we discussed last night?”

To avoid answering he took another bite of food and hummed. Tom smiled softly and ran his hand through the thick black hair.

“My love, I found him.”

The fork dropped and Harry bit his lip as he looked up quickly. He waited impatiently for Tom to continue.

“I have not turned him over to the authorities yet, since I wished to see if you were still serious about you words.”

Gulping down the left overs in his mouth Harry hurried in asking.

“How, how did you find him. The police didn't even know.”

With another kiss to his cheek Tom calmed him, along with the hand still stroking his hair.

“You asked me for it Harry, and I would give you the moon. It wasn't to difficult, I have friends in high places, they can find me anything I need. He cut his hand on his own knife and left blood, he also was caught on many cameras leaving the scene, it wasn't much to find him.”

Harry seemed dumbstruck and Tom continued softly.

“You never ask me for anything my love. I understand it since our childhoods were the way they were, but you asking something of me, how could I refuse. If you didn't mean what you said, I can give him to the police.”

With a small cough in the back of his throat, Harry finally found his voice.

“I meant it. I need him Tom. I don't know how to thank you. Can I see him?”

The smile on Toms face would have scared anyone who didn't love him as much as Harry did.

“Of course, get dressed and I'll get the car ready, I already called you in sick.”

~O⚡O~

Harry didn't know where he was but he had to guess that was the point. When he stepped out of the car he was in a deserted area miles away from any town. With shaky steps Harry followed Tom inside a large empty warehouse. A single chair sat in the middle of the open concrete floor with a man tied to it. Staying hidden behind Tom he followed till they were only a few feet away. Tom reached his pale hand out, and with long fingers plucked the hood off of the man. The first thought harry had was that the man looked so normal. The man started to sputter and shout, but the two just stood staring.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCKS, WHERE THE HELL AM I!”

Tom struck the man to shut him up when he found him to annoying, with a frightened look harry stepped forward peering around Tom.

“Are you sure it's him?”

With a nod Tom stepped out of the way and let Harry be seen. Still not sure on what he was doing Harry stood nervously watching the man.

“What you kidnap me so you cute little boyfriend can stare at me. What baby, like what you see, damn if it was you I wouldn't mind fucking a man.”

Anger boiled inside Harry, but before he could move Tom landed a punch to the man so hard it threw the chair over.

“You don't have a chance in hell with him, he's mine shit head.”

Harry had never heard Tom swear before, the other was always so collected and thought out. He watched as Tom righted the chair back up and took a few steps away, giving the show back to Harry. He still had second doubts, but than he thought of Ron’a words, he saw Hermione laid out in the hospital bed, her belly smaller than it had been, but still puffed out where the fat had built up. They lost their baby, their Rose. He and Tom were suppose to marry and than adopt, and their little Marvolo would have play dates with what he pictured would be an adorably smart, bushy curled redhead. With one glance at Tom, he let all his raging thoughts build up.

“Hermione Granger. Do you remember what you did to her.”

The man looked pissed and just spit a mouthful of blood towards Harry.

“The fuck is that. I didn't do anything to anyone so let me go.”

Harry spoke again through gritted teeth.

“A beautiful women. She was pregnant and on her way home from work. Do you remember stabbing her than beating her to a pulp.”

The man's eyes grew wide, he looked on terrified finally understanding what was going on.

“Look you freak, I was at home with my wife yesterday, I didn't do anything to your friend.”

That was the ticket for Harry. He gave a evil smile towards Tom and answered the man without looking at him.

“I never said when it happened.”

The man swallowed loudly. He started to struggle harder against the restraints.

“Look, I'll turn myself in, I'll go to jail, just let me go and say goodbye to my wife first. I at tell them about you.”

He nodded to Tom, hoping Tom would understand what he meant than looked to the man.

“Your chance at freedom, or making it through this died when you killed that baby. Hermione will never be able to have a child. She and Ron not only lost their little girl, but they lost their future. You need to pay for that, and a jail is to lenient.”

Tom came over and grabbed Harry's hand slipping something cold and metal over his fingers. He took in the brass knuckles in confusion.

“You don't have a strong punch, this will help it cause the most pain possible, it will also keep you from being hurt.”

With a last kiss to his cheek Tom stepped over and leaned against a small cabinet that sat a few feet away. Harry stroked his fingers over the jagged edges and with a quick movement, pulled his arm back and flung it forward, hitting the man directly in the face, he pulled back again and again. The man was bleeding and bruising all over his face, neck and chest. When he started panting with exhaustion, Tom came up with something else. Harry held the small blade in his hand. Tom stood behind him and pressed his hips into Harry's back showing his aching hard on.

“God that's so hot. You are so hot. Fuck, keep going.”

Harry let Tom rub against him and took the knife to the man's skin, he carved and marked and slashed as deeply as he could, Tom let out a soft gasp as he rolled his hips, watching the brutal act before him. When the man was on the verge of passing out, Harry stopped. He knew the man wouldn't be awake much longer, but wanted him to be awake when his life was taken. With a swift movement of his wrist, Harry slit the throat before him and let the blood hit his face.

Tom turned him quickly in his arms and kissed him, he pecked all over Harry's blood stained face and held the panting raven in his arms as he let him pump his hips and kiss deeply.

With a deep sigh, Tom let his lover go, ignoring his problem, and cutting the tape that held the man off. He threw the body over his shoulder and awkwardly walked from the warehouse, Harry's small frame following behind. After the man was situated between tarps in the trunk and the two were seated in the front, Harry turned his attention to Tom.

“What about the blood inside.”

Tom adjusted his pants uncomfortably and smiled over at Harry.

“My friends will take care of it.”

The green eyed man gave a small ‘oh’ and looked down. When a pale hand went to turn on the car, Harry stopped it with his own.

“I can take care of that. If you want that is.”

The look on Tom's face was that of a child a Christmas, he nodded hastily and without another word opened his button and fly. Harry moved to kneel in his seat facing Tom and leaned over so his mouth was at the right angle. A hum filled the car followed by a gasp as Harry licked and nipped his way up and down the shaft, his fingers lightly brushing along side. When his lips finally parted and took the member in, Tom wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair, grasping tightly. His head fell back against the seat and he hummed and gasped as Harry sucked and bobbed, his fingers helping all along. From how long he had waited he didn't last long, and also didn't give Harry a warning as he came into his mouth. Coughing, Harry sat up and Tom pulled him over into a kiss.

“Gods, what on earth did I do to deserve you. You're so fucking hot, it's insane how perfect you are.”

Harry blushed, not only was the praise embarrassing, but Tom using such language was so strange, he never even cursed in bed. Harry laughed at the thought and kissed Tom's cheek. With a small bob of his head, Tom touched their noses and looked into the other's eyes, “What’s so funny?” Harry laughed again and kissed Tom.

“Just you swearing like a sailor, I've never heard it before, even in bed I'm the one cussing up a storm while you are all composed.”

Tom laughed along side him and kissed him hungrily.

“I just can't help myself when you are so sexy torturing someone like that, it's like my brain becomes mush and I start thinking with the one downstairs. I don't get why though.”

Harry kissed him again, “That’s called a kink love, and it's a quite dangerous one.”

With a smile Tom let Harry get back into his seat, and righted his clothing before turning on the car. “I love you.”

With a last kiss to his cheek Harry whispered his reply, “I know, I love you to, always.”

~O⚡O~

The car stopped on the edge of an old swamp. Tom stepped out of the car first, followed by Harry.

“Why are we here?”

Tom smiled and pointed at something that had moved in the water. “Alligators.” Harry just nodded as Tom walked to the trunk. Throwing a small pile of clothes and such on the ground he spoke to Harry without stopping his work of moving things in The back around.

“You're not going to like what I have to do, so just take that pile and burn it.”

With a nod he gathered the belongings and walked over to a small dirt patch, grabbing a few sticks that he stacked up before pulling out a lighter. He began with the more flammable clothing first. A crunching sound echoed from where the car was and caused harry to feel sick when he realized what it was, when he finished the clothes he watched Tom carry a heavy bucket down to the water's edge and chuck the contents in. He turned back to his task and removed the wallet, going through he found a picture of the man with his wife and child. The guilt hit him, he knew the man had a wife, but not the child, and seeing it hurt. The thought of Hermione hit him again and he realized this man couldn't have been a good parent. Throwing the wallet in he looked at the phone. It was still on and he could see the last text the man received, as he read it, tears formed in his eyes.

‘Barty, you better get home right this minute, if I find you with another women again I will kill you this time! Angela has her play tonight and you will not miss it. Will, I know we fight, but I still love you, come home soon.’

He burst out crying and ran to Tom, he had chucked the phone in the fire trying to make the thoughts leave him but he just felt sick. The bucket Tom was holding fell, leaking blood down the grass. With a strong grip Tom held him close.

“What's wrong my love, it's too late to be upset now.”

Shaking his head furiously he started pounding his fists on Tom's chest.

“He had a wife and a child! They loved him and wanted him to come home, Tom I'm just as bad as him!”

Tom gripped his arms tightly and stopped his tantrum.

“Harry, his actions are what started this. He had a child he should have known better than to attack a pregnant lady. He went after Hermione and deliberately stabbed her stomach. He killed that child with no remorse and left her there. He doesn't deserve to be alive.”

Harry cried harder and threw himself into Toms chest, he felt him sigh and didn't care.

“Harry, he was living a double life, he was evil and because of you, he can't hurt anyone again. Do you really think he would just go to jail and never do it again? He deserves what he got.”

With a nod the black hair seemed to want to bury itself all the way inside the pale chest, but Tom stopped him and forced his head to look up.

“Do you love me?” With a soft cry Harry nodded. “Than you will know I did this because it's what's best, remember hermione, think of what Ron would have given to be in your place today. This man is gone and it's for the better. There is nothing to be done. If you tell anyone we will both go to jail.”

The words made sense, and Harry knew he could do nothing but trust and love Tom. He reached up and kissed Tom before grabbing the bucket and going to the back of the car before Tom could stop him. He had killed the man, the least he could do was clean up the mess himself. Tom let out a moan as he watched Harry lift the bloodied body parts and drop them in the bucket. Blood slip up Harry's arms and covered his clothes as he carried the bucket to the water and dumped the contents.

He had made his choice, and he was going to stick with it. As long as he had Tom he was going to be okay.


	5. Chionophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chionophobia- Fear of snow.   
> ~Tom hated snow and all things involving it, but Harry loved Christmas and made sure to decorate heavily with snowflakes. 
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Christmas, Holidays, Snowflakes, Harry In 1940, After Hogwarts, Slight Crack Fic,

Rolling his eyes, Tom watched as Harry danced around their small flat, tinsel and paper snowflakes overflowing in his arms.

“Harry, must you put up all of those?” Merrily ignoring his boyfriend of two years he continued his task of placing the decorations around on the worn out walls. Harry stopped for a moment to set a glittering bow on Toms perfectly curled hair before laughing and heading off for another armful of goods. 

Tom gripped the small silver bow in his hands. He felt guilty hiding everything from the small boy, but he knew Harry wouldn't understand. Harry had been a grave Gryffindor in school, and Tom the cunning Slytherin, if Harry discovered his secret identity… shifting, he set the bow down and followed after the other.

“Hey, tomorrow when you are at work I'll have some of my friends over.” Harry scowled at Tom and stood tall, hands on hips. “Tom, why won't you let them see me? Are you ashamed to live with me? That we are together?” With quick movements Tom gripped Harry's arm. “That's not it! I would never think that, we just have things we need to discuss privately, you know them from Hogwarts, it's not like you are a secret.”

Harry dropped his arms and breathed out, he looked down to think. As Tom was about to speak up again Harry put on a smile and looked him in the eyes. “If you don't want them to see me I know you have your reasons. I just want to be with you Tom, and I want you to be happy with me.”

Tom surged forward and hugged Harry. “More happy than you could ever know.” And he was, he had been working at Borgin and Burkes learning dark magic, than coming home to Harry. He was also steadily building a dark army that followed his every command, his life was just starting and it was all working out perfectly. He only wished he could make himself love the things Harry did, but he could never enjoy Christmas.

Tom sat in his transfigured throne before the fire and looked around his living room. Not being able to tell the boy no, Harry covered the place wall to the wall in decorations. With a green flash his followers began to arrive. Settling back he nearly laughed at the displeased looks on their faces at Harry's liberal glitter placements. When each had arrived and bowed before him he stood gracefully.

“I apologize for the unseemly atmosphere, but my lover seems to find this type of ‘festivity’ necessary, I hope you will all forgive me.”

‘Of course My Lord’ rand through the space and Tom grinned at the absolute respect and loyalty. Calmly he sat again and allowed each of his members to report. Nearly falling asleep when he reached the less influential of his gathered group, he was startled by a small bell ringing near by in warning. Standing sharply he barked an order, “Remove your masks and outer robes!” Hurriedly the group obeyed. As the last mask vanished the living room door opened. Harry stood, he was begging to remove his work robe before he took in the room with a small “oh” he smiled and stepped fully into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your get together, I was let off early for Christmas.” Harry walked over and gave Tom a small peck on the cheek before looking over the room. Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's hips. “It's okay my love, we were almost done anyway, I'm always happy to have you home.” With a small concealed apology nod to Tom, Harry looked back at the others. “I was going to heat some water up for some cocoa, could I interest any of you, maybe tea? I have some rather nice cookies as well.”

The room looked at Tom first for his thoughts, but given the sharp nod of his head informing them all silently to play along, Harry was barraged with drink orders. Orion Black stood and walked over to the two. “Harry, it's been a while you might not remember me, but allow me to help.” with a smile Harry added in. “Of course I remember you Orion, thank you very much.” The two went into the kitchen chatting and Tom looked back over the group. “Well, continue your reports.”

Tom smiled at the sound of laughter from the kitchen, he could kill for Harry's laugh, but he also felt jealous of Orion hearing it. After a few minutes harry walked back into the room with a tray, passing cups to each person as Orion handed out small plates of cookies. Harry walked over to Tom handing him a cup of his special brand tea, he sat on Toms lap to kiss him and whisper, “I have a surprise upstairs when you're done.” before he set off up the steps with a cup and some cookies. Tom sucked in a breath, excited for his ‘surprise’ which he knew coming from Harry, he would desperately enjoy it. Setting a quick silencing charm he kept his eyes on the stairs the rest of the meeting.

When the last of the green flames went out, Tom headed for the stairs taking them quickly. Each room he passed he looked for Harry. At the last door which lead to the bedroom he felt himself pant. Straightening his clothes he knocked and stepped inside. He took in the bed wide eyed and felt his crotch heat up. Harry squirmed under his intense gaze but straightened himself, pulling the red ribbons, that were the only thing covering him, hug tighter. Tom gulped when Harry looked him in the eye. Snowflakes were charmed and falling from the ceiling, and the bed was covered in a soft white coat of feather like flakes. 

“I know you really hate Christmas and so because you have been so sweet about me loving it, I thought you deserved an extra present.”

Tom stepped forward and pulled at the satin, causing it to grip the tan flesh tighter. “So my present is you?” Though he said it like he wasn't impressed his entire mouth was dry. Harry seemed to be expecting it though and gave an evil grin. “I will do anything you wish My Lord” 

He hissed some words of approval in parseltongue as Harry shifted closer to him. Harry had overheard some of Tom's followers call him Lord in the past, and he knew exactly when to use it in bed to get Tom going. Using his trained hands Harry unbuttoned Toms pants quickly, helping him discard them. “My Lord, am I not worthy enough?”

The mixture of Harry's emerald eyes staring up at him and the use of those delicious words made him dizzy. “Oh my pet, you are beyond worthy. No one else deserves a place by my side more than you.” Tom lifted of his shirt and pushed Harry back. The small body shifted back to the middle of the bed to lay his head on the soft pillows. When Tom followed he was amazed that the white flakes were warm, and how incredibly soft they were. He thought at that moment he didn't mind snow anymore, and Christmas might actually become his favorite holiday.

His body molded perfectly on top of the smaller. They were compatible in every way. He licked at Harry's lips, pressing himself closer as they began to kiss deeply. As Harry's arms wrapped around him he realized something. They were made for eachother, created to complete one another. They shared everything, they shared a home and their bodies, they even survived the same childhood. Tom looked at Harry's finger,smiling at the ring that fit perfectly. 

Harry noticed Toms distracted look and pulled back. Tom couldn't live letting Harry only know half of him, they needed to love with full hearts, not half in hiding. “Harry, can we talk?” Surprised Harry flinched. “Now? Is something wrong? If you don't want me calling you Lord I can stop.” Kissing him again, Tom hoped to await his worries. “No, I love you calling me that, I want to talk about why my followers were here, why I didn't wish for you to see or hear.” Harry reached up and pulled Tom close. “That can wait Tom, we are together now, that's what matters.”

His smile was twisted, but it was hidden as he worked his way kissing and licking down the tan body, pulling the ribbon off along the way. Harry was right. They were together, and soon they would share everything. It wouldn't stop at a full heart, they would share a soul, share evil, share the world, and even if he had to force Harry, they would share an eternity. He listened to Harry's moans as he stroked and teased his body and prepared him.

Tom knew he was pure evil, he was dark, and Harry was light. But light could be tainted. He would make the bright soul before him become a shadow, he would rule everything with Harry by his side. With a gasping cry of “My Lord” Harry released his orgasm. Tom moved back up and positioned himself over his lover, kissing him to hide the feral grin he couldn't hold back. He slid himself inside and laughed joyously at the feeling of taking what was his. Tom could make himself share Harry's love of snow, he could love Christmas, and Harry would love his blackened soul. If Harry couldn't bring himself to share it, Tom would just lock him away. Harry belonged to him, he would always belong to him.

Tom gripped the ribbon in his hand, Harry had no clue exactly how much he had given with this present.


	6. Photophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photophobia- Fear of light  
> ~Harry got use to the dark, in all the time he had spent in it he didn't want to leave again, Voldemort came and the light came in, and Harry wasn't sure what to expect. Voldemort didn't either.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Canon Universe, Kidnapping, Captive, Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Hallucinations, Finger Nail Trauma (idk why I added since its one of my worst fears), Torture, rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like the explicit version of chapter 2 I guess?

Yellow, Orange, Red, Purple, Blue, Green, White. He could see the colors when he closed his eyes hard enough, and he knew if he saw them in the light he would know what they were. It was simply his mind tricking him, he knew it but he let himself hope still.  
Black was all he saw now, his eyes held no sight, he was sure his pupils would be permanently wide, though when he finally saw light again it might be enough to blind him. Shuffling slowly across his space, Harry slid his hands on the floor till he found the mattress laid out, sighing he let himself fall into it. There was no clock, and even if there was he wouldn't be able to read it, but inside his head he felt it was about time for bed. Worming himself into his covers and locating his pillow he waited. Every night it would appear and he was patiently waiting for it now.

Before it could appear however he heard something. This he knew wasn't his mind. The creaking got louder and he heard the door to his space open. He screamed in shock as he noticed light flood the room. The corner wasn't far enough back to get away, throwing the blanket over his head and closing his eyes he hoped it would stop. From the light he had seen his head was pounding. Tears were streaming down his face, but he knew it was from the light and not actual sadness. The blanket protecting him was ripped off and he squeaked as he turned to hide his face. Hands gripped his face and a soft hissing voice came, it was gentle but still hurt his head.

“Look at me Harry, open your eyes.”

Pulling himself away Harry screamed louder and tried to hide in on himself, hoping whatever it was would go away. The voice grew louder and louder till it was yelling, causing Harry to sob in pain.

“LOOK AT ME NOW CHILD!”

Pushing and shoving Harry hoped it would end soon, that it was a nightmare and the dark would come back. The voice stopped and he felt himself be brought forward. Something soft and cold was touching his lips, pressing against him. Soon after a slimy and strong feeling was added. Realizing he was being kissed he tried to get away, but only hit the wall hard. The mouth was back and he was being kissed deeply, he knew the only way to stop it was to open his eyes but it hurt so much. Slowly, his eyelids pulled up, fluttering and twitching as he squinted. The voice sighed and kissed both his eyes, having him close them for half a second.

The world formed around him. Color took over, though the only one besides the dull brown of the room was a bright red in the eyes of his captor. His situation came back, the pain in his head pressing back in. With a shout he pulled away and went to the other side of the room, he heard a deep annoyed sigh before he felt his ankle grabbed in a death grip. His voice came out violently as he was pulled from the room, tearing his throat. Fingers clawed at anything they could latch onto, and the pain from his head was out weighed by the trauma of his fingernails ripping off his left hand, he gripped it to his chest as his other arm lashed out. He saw the bloody, red streaks trailing after him. The pain of his nails being left in the wooden paneling behind him wasn't enough to stop him from fighting the light from the open door.

When his whole form was covered in the light, he tricked the man by not moving and simply shivering violently. The man moved with a shuffling of his feet, and that was Harry's que. With every last drop of strength and bravery he had, Harry flipped onto his stomach, pushing up he pulled his body as fast as he could towards the dark room. Before he was even half way there everything shifted as something grabbed around his stomach and heaved him up. When a soft mattress gave way under him, he pushed against the man, pulling the covers he knew were there over him and hiding his head under the down sheets. The light came again along with a slap across his face.

“Knock it off, I let you out you ungrateful brat. Shut up and stop moving!”

The words trigger Harry's memory of the Dursleys, and to stop the coming beating he sat perfectly still. Moving around, the body above him got comfortable. “I'm happy I finally get to see you again. Who knew it would be so easy to get you here. It only took three months to take down all of you friends how pathetic.”

Harry could only whine with his damaged throat, hearing about his friends terrified him. The man gripped his hands tightly, pulling the bloodied one up to examine.

“Of course you hurt yourself. You must be a masochist, always loving to bring yourself pain. Is that what you thought when you saw ‘Sirius’ again? That you could feel the hurt deep inside after you had lost him once by hugging him? I never thought it would work, I did it mostly as a joke. You truly believed that my death eater was your dead little godfather.” A deep laugh made Harry flinch. Harry screamed even though he thought he couldn't when a sharp nail digged into his bloodied nail bed. The pain in his head and hand caused bile to rise in his throat, before it could leave him the pain stopped.

“If you want to hurt that much I can help you.” Harry felt the air touch him as silently all his clothes were removed from his body with a spell. He screeched out the only noise he could, and the blanket hiding him vanished as well. “Just tell me to stop and I will.” The words formed on his lips, but refused to leave, as he managed to cough out a ‘st-’ he was screaming again as his nails were pressed into again. The other man shouting was barely audible over him. “WELL TELL ME, TELL ME TO STOP! YOU WANT THIS SLUT.”

Sobs were all that left him. He couldn't see anything even with the light, he could only make out white and red, though he wasn't sure if that was his blood or the eyes piercing through him. His voice was nearly gone, but he opened his mouth as sharp broken shrieks left him, his own fingers being pulled down forcefully, and shoved inside his hole one by one. The blood from his fingers were acting as a lube, and his arm wasn't strong enough to fight the arm moving him like a puppet.

When his third finger was shoved inside he rolled his eyes up trying to escape. He felt his hand being pulled up, and a warm wet liquid covering them, followed by a hot feeling and sucking. With his eyes barely parted he saw the sharp white teeth smile at him, they were dripping in blood. A whined started in the back of his throat as he saw the teeth start to drag along the bottom of his fingers working their way up, knowing what was going to happen but unable to stop it. He breathed out as the teeth left and didn't inflict more pain. The smirk was the only warning he had as his eyes widened quickly, as if in slow motion he watched the teeth clamp down and sink into the naked, bloodied, nerve ridden nail bed. At that point he was sure he blacked out for a moment.

He was roused with a slap, he screeched, which only came out as a sharp breath. The white skin before him was now naked and his legs shoved against his chest. Nothing could have prepared him, not he bloodied fingers, hell not 1000 lubed fingers. The cock entered him fast and hard, shoving all the way inside mercilessly. Eyes flew up and open when his mouth fell gasping, yet allowed no words. Not even a second of time passed before brutal thrusts attacked him. His whole body moved, sliding on the bed. Harry was beyond lost, he didn't feel the pain in his head or hand now, just the thrust which teared at his innocence.

With a second of clarity he could feel the pleasure of the hard cock shoving against something inside him, even the lingering twinges of hurt from his hand felt good and added to it. Looking down he was shocked to see his own member hard and leaking, red eyes followed his and a laugh filled the room. “God I knew it, you like this.” Harry looked confused up into the glowing eyes, his only voice to question it being a grunting sob.

“Do you want more.” Thinking it through was hard, his whole head was like a shaken wasps nest. Letting his instincts decide he nodded. His lips were latched into a deep kiss, the other pulled away panting. “Fucking perfect, god this is amazing.” Fingers snapped and Harry saw more red, this one though glowed, he was starting to like the color, it hurt, but it was better than black nothing. When the red pressed against the skin of his upper right thigh, he threw his head back, his whole body tensed and spasmed before he blacked out again. A particularly harsh thrust brought him back, red eyes met his, he lazily brought his arms around white shoulders.

“You got off, now it's my turn. You had me so tight I almost came than, God so good.” Harry let his body move with the other, glancing down to see a cream painted across his stomach. Sharp teeth bit into his neck as the hissing voice grunted and a hot liquid filled him. A bloody white hand drifted over his face, sliding his eyes shut. “Go to sleep. It will take some time to heal you.”

The darkness fell over Harry and he felt himself smile, he was home again.

Harry woke to light. He felt his eyes open and tears escape. This time he knew it was due to sadness. A tired grumble came from beside him as he sat up. He saw Voldemort when he looked over and tripped, falling as he got out of bed. The night before came back, he searched his hand and found no wounds, except a seated design on his leg. Voldemort sat at the edge of the bed looking down at him now. “Are you awake already?” Sliding around on the floor Harry started to crawl. A sigh left Voldemort who picked him up again, setting him on the bed. “This again, when will you learn.”

Harry pulled the covers over his head. “Let me go back, I want to be in the dark, please.”

The covers were pulled away gently. “Why?” He savored the soft voice for a moment to calm himself, in barely a whisper he started. “In the dark, I can see them.” Harry hoped that would be enough, but Voldemort didn't seem to think that, he nudged Harry to continue. “When I lay down, they don't like color or the light,” he started to tear up, “but I can see them, all the people I love, they talk to me, it's like they are ghosts.” Voldemort stared at Harry, he seemed to ponder what had been said. “Who do you see?” With this Harry let his tears fall again. “Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville-” he paused and looked into red eyes, “My Mom and Dad.”

With a cough as if to clear his throats Voldemort sat up from where he was leaning over Harry. “So you want to be in the dark? Locked away? No freedom. You don't even want to fight to escape, maybe see those who are still alive?” With shame filled eyes harry looked away. “If I leave I will never see some of them again, they might already be dead, please, I won't fight you, let me stay in the dark, let me see them again.”

With a flick of his wrist, All the light in the room vanished, clack curtains covered the windows and any light source was gone. Voldemort could only hear Harry sigh in the dark, all vision was gone.

~O⚡O~

The tall snake like man walked down the hallway with grace. He was more powerful than any before and he knew to show it. Slowing his steps he came before a pitch black door, it was out of place in the brightly decorated hallway, but it served its magical purpose of keeping the inside completely black. He waited a moment hearing the voice inside.

“Mione, really, I can't even see the book so why do I have to study?” The voice paused as if someone else was talking, but no such voice appeared for Voldemort. “Well so what if I don't want to become an Auror than, maybe I'll work in the twins joke shop, or live off of Sirius.” The boy laughed wildly, as if it was a funny joke he had heard during the silence. “Aw Padfoot, don't be mean like that, you love me.”

Voldemort decided he had heard enough and knocked on the door. As it had happened everyday for the past year, he heard a shuffle inside and a voice call out a happy. “Okay!” He opened the door and stepped in, the light from the hall disappearing and not going inside. He closed the door and heard the sound of a blanket falling, before he had an armful of a warm body. “I missed you.”

The snake like man hummed with a hissing flare and lead the small body to the bed. “What color would you like to see today my pet?” Harry seemed excited and got on top of the bed jumping up and down trying to decide. “Hmm, Purple, no Red!” With a laugh Voldemort cast a spell to let his eyes shine their natural color in the dark. The body fell against him and lips found his own. “I'm so happy.”

Voldemort magically enhanced eyes widened. He looked over at the boy shocked. “You are?” He felt the fluffy hair nod against him. And the boy continued while tracing a finger over his skin.

“You will never leave me, right? That means you are a ghost now too?”

The words seemed to shock him. He knew Harry had seemed taken with him over the time they had spent together, but he attributed that to being the only one the boy could actually talk to and the boy being mad. “You mean I am a loved one?” He doubted it but he needed to make sure, to test how deranged the boy had become.

“No, you are red, and red is a ghost. Red is all I want, all I need. I love red.”

With his sharp teeth and thin lips he felt his face stretch into a grin. The boy was a true masochist. The boy was right. Red was perfect, red was everything. Voldemort smiled. Red was pain, red was hurting, red was torture, red was love.

Red was all that was left of the boy, and that was perfect


	7. Caligynephobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women.   
> ~Bellatrix was beautiful when she tried, but for some reason she could never get Voldemort’s attention. 
> 
> -Rating: Teens and Up  
> -Relationships: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter   
> -Warning/Tags: Canon Universe, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dancing, Death Eater Party, Slight Crack

When it was announced that her Lord was to be holding a ball for his followers and the pureblood family's that supported his cause, Bellatrix knew now was her chance. For years she had lusted for the snake like man. She couldn't keep herself way from his charm and the power he held. Her husband thankfully never was the jealous type, and she knew if he were to be honest, he would as well admit to wanting the man. 

Bellatrix looked into the mirror, she had lost her looks in Azkaban, her face was pale and her body skinny. She didn't even want to acknowledge her hair at that point, but knew she had to do something. The fact she had been so dedicated to finding the perfect dress and shoes left little time to fuss over her actual appearance. The ball was in only a few short hours and if she wished to win her Masters favor and hopefully a place in his bed she would have to look like absolute perfection.

Heads turned and eyes widened as the Lady Lestrange took the steps one at a time, she let her hips swing following the movements. Her husband who also looked at his most attractive held his hand out for her to take. 

Glossed lips curved at the corners with a slight pout. When she blinked her smoky eye and long lashes made hearts stop. Never before had her face glowed with such radiance, and even her hair shined. She had managed -after four house elves and a lot of screaming- to get it controlled. It had a wave to it that looked as if she were a model in some tropical country, having it fall to bellow her rib cage. But she could tell no one was looking at her face. Her dress wasps tight as her own skin, her bust peaking out of the gold chain link dress, the necklaces falling down her throats were glinting in the light. She stepped into the grand ball room smugly. Her legs showed completely with her short dress, and the golden heels she wore caused her to look taller, making her even more delicious looking.

One by one men flocked to her, and women stole away her groom. Every word, every sigh, blink, lick of her lips was followed. The men with ladies on their arms ignored them in order to get a better look at the unrecognizable beauty. None of them mattered to her, no matter the amount of power they held, they couldn't stand against- she saw him standing in the middle of the crowd. Voldemort was tall and though his features were inhuman, the dress robes that hugged him were more enticing than any other man there. She wasn't the only one to notice, men and women looked over, he not only drew people in with the gorgeous red eyes, but he held them with a perfectly constructed body. 

Slipping past the men surrounding her without even a word of parting, bellatrix made her way towards the Dark Lord. It brought her pride to see all the people looking on gasping. Together, the two most powerful -crazy- people there, they looked jaw dropping. Nearly falling over her heels to bow Bellatrix pushed her arm under her boobs to show them. “My Lord, this gathering is wonderful. You look stunning, I was hoping, as your most loyal servant, if I could claim this dance?” Shifting his eyes to her only for a moment, Voldemort just hummed to acknowledge her presence and turned quickly as Severus Snape caught his eye. He left Bellatrix side in a hurry, but she was determined and followed. 

“Severus, my most trustworthy spy, tell me, how is Hogwarts.” 

The bat like man looked at his Lord tensely before bowing, his dress robes looked stuffy and old fashioned but still accentuated his figure.

“My Lord, Hogwarts is filled with annoying children as always. Potter is as much of a brat as always-” he seemed to step closer and dropped his voice. “Though, he has grown since you have last seen him I am sure, he now holds a more- adult figure.” 

That confused Bellatrix, was he speaking of Harry's power? The boy was a child, useless against her Lord. She noticed her Lord's lecherous grin and wondered what he was taking from those words. 

“And Severus, the thing of which I asked you? Have you failed me?”

The smug look on Snape's face proved that he wasn't going to be getting a crucio. 

“It is done My Lord. I am sure you will be receiving the fruits of my labor any minute now. It wasn't easy, but I am positive that the boy got wind of this little… party.”

Bellatrix jumped hearing that. “You traitor! I knew we couldn't trust him! My Lord, you hear, he let Potter hear about this, that order will be coming in any moment to arrest us all!”

With a sigh Voldemort put his hands out to calm those close enough to hear the outburst. “Bellatrix, that is not part of my plan. Are you trying to tell me you do not trust your own Lord? That my plans are faulty?” Her mouth snapped shut and she shook her head. It wouldn't help her hair to be put under Cruciatus at that moment. Voldemort smirked and walked past her to his throne. 

With shining red eyes, Voldemort looked over the crowd. Tears formed in Bellatrix’ eyes. She hated being scolded by her Master. After holding herself up in the corner with a glass, she focused on watching other be lively, shooing away all who approached her. When the clock struck eleven she heard a smashing, looking up she saw the glass patio window being broken in.

Her glass fell as she moved forward to stop Harry Potter and his gangle of friends from advancing on Voldemort. The man didn't seem worried though and he stepped up to them. 

“Hello Harry, it is so kind of you to finally show, I have been waiting for you.” 

The boy looked confused and held out his wand, before he could do anything a spell was cast and his wand was across the room. Voldemort stepped closer putting out his white hand. 

“Please, may I have this dance?” 

Potter was in shock staring at the man, his friends started to argue, but suddenly each were pulled to a different corner, tied and bound magically. Seeing his friends in danger, Bellatrix watched the green eyes narrow. The small tan hand reached out and grabbed the immaculate white one. The two looked so strange together, unlike when Bellatrix was beside him, making him look stunning, Harry was dirtying him in all senses of the word. The boy looked as though he swam through mud, than ran through dust to get there. He needed a comb and a bath, but this didn't stop her Lord. With graceful movements, followed behind by clumsy shuffling, the two made it to the floor. Looking over she watch Snape lead the orchestra to start. 

Her eyes widened as she took the two in. She could tell Harry had two left feet, but that was almost impossible to tell, Voldemort lead him gently and steadily across the room. Bellatrix bubbled with envy when she saw her Lord lift Harry's downed gaze to his own. The two stared into eachothers eyes like the moon and heavens were trapped there. Even with her extreme jealousy and hate towards the boy, she had to admit to herself, that in Voldemort's arms they both molded together. She had never in her life seen two people fit so completely, and she couldn't take it. Pushing the tears from her eyes and ruining her makeup, Bellatrix turned and left the hall. She noticed her husband trail after her but was in no mood to speak with him. 

She would never compare next to Harry, she would never fit so perfectly. He needed someone powerful, but also short, goofy looking and down right adorable. She stopped and fell onto the bottom step of the stairs. She was powerful, but she was tall, gorgeous and sexy, she would never be able to take that place. 

When her husband took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her back she realized something. 

She was Bellatrix Fucking Lestrange. She was insane, crazy, fucked up, mental and homicidal. If she wanted a place by Voldemort's side, she would just have to kill the little short bitch to get it. 

Standing with pride she left her husband to go plot.


	8. Ablutophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing   
> ~Tom can't let Harry continue on like this. He would do whatever he had to do to force his boyfriend to become back to normal.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Mentioned Rape, Violence, Shock Therapy, Sexual Content, Slight Sexual Content, Happy Ending!!

Tom watched Harry come home over three hours late and run to the bathroom slamming the door. He had seen Harry upset and angry before, but he always went and spoke to Tom about it first. He heard the shower start and decided he would ask when his boyfriend was done, not wanting to get on his nerves beforehand. 

Tom waited nearly two hours, but he never heard the door open. He had let it slip his mind for a while but now that his paperwork for his job was done he decided to investigate. Knocking softly on the door he listened closely. Before his ears could pick up what was going on, the door was pulled open, and Harry left it. He had expected Harry's hair to be wet, and his body wrapped in a towel. But the small body still had patches of dirt and the clothes he came in on it, as well as his hair was matted and looked to have mud caked on the ends.

It was hard to do, but he decided harry needed space, something had happened and he wouldn't bother his beloved till he came to him.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw Harry in the sheets, mud streaked on the pillow case and covers. Tom was never one to be upset, even something like this couldn't get him angry, but he was still annoyed. He woke Harry up by pulling the sheets off of him. “Harry, I hate to do this, but either take a shower or sleep on the couch.”

Dozily, Harry sat up, he looked at Tom with eyes full of betrayal but got up and left. Tom didn't hear the shower that night, or the next or the next. 

A week went by and Tom couldn't even look at his lover. They never sat in the same room after that first night or even ate at the same time. 

When another week passed, Tom stopped by Harry's job, he found that the other hadn't attended work in two weeks. Tom was officially angry, something that didn't happen often. He had tried giving his boyfriend space, he tried talking it out, he even tried just screaming, but nothing worked. He was at the end of his rope. 

As he got home he stepped into the. Bathroom and prepared a bath, adding as much soap as possible in case things didn't fully work out. He stood and walked to the bedroom. Harry was sitting at the desk looking over some files, he flinched violently when Tom walked in. Tom motioned to the closet. “I just need a towel.” Harry turned back and continued what he was doing.

Tom had done research and found that for this situation, though it was highly frowned apron, shock therapy would be the best course of action. With quiet footsteps he walked up behind Harry. He quickly grabbed the dirty man as and threw him over his shoulder before Harry could make an escape. The entire way to the bathroom was filled with screams, shouts, pleas and sobs. Tom was afraid he would hurt Harry's hands with how he ripped him away from each door frame they passed.

When they made it to the bathtub Harry had run out of screams but was still struggling. Uncaring if Harry would get injured further, he threw the man into the tub, water splashing and sloshing over the side. Tom pressed Harry's chest down and began to scrub at the other even through his clothes. He was sure the neighbors would call the police with how Harry was screaming as if he was being murdered. Tom was ashamed to admit it, but he slapped Harry across the face, causing the screams to cease and the body to become pliable. 

It took Tom nearly an hour to scrub and clean all of Harry, throwing out the dirties clothes. When he drained the brown water and started to refill it with clean, clear water, Harry started bawling. Tom didn't expect it, but when the water had filled all the way up, Harry reached his hands out, pulling Tom into the water with him. He was already wet from the earlier struggle so it wasn't a terrible problem, but it left him stunned.

Soft pink lips touched his own, he realized he hadn't even shared a kiss with his lover this whole time either. “Harry, what the hell is going on, why won't you tell me?” Blood shot green eyes looked deeply into his own. “I couldn't, I can't. If I tell you, you will leave me. You won't want me anymore!” He was upset and Tom knew he couldn't play gentle with him.

“You can tell me what's going on, and we can work it out, or you can keep this stupid silent act up, and I will definitely walk out that door and you will never see me again.”

More sobs filled the steamy bathroom. Harry hurried his face into Tom's shoulder, not wanting to look at him as he admitted what was wrong. “Raped. I was-” Tom pulled him back looking him in the eye, he started to tremble, knowing what Harry was going to say. Harry only spoke louder. “I was raped, they raped me, I WAS FUCKING RAPED, TOM THEY, TOM I WAS RAPED!” He was screaming at the top of his lungs at the end. Tom stared shocked. 

No words left either of them, Tom sat staring at Harry, trying to figure out if this was just some big horrible joke, but the tears falling down the others face, the past two weeks, the way Harry's entire body was shaking, this was real. Tom tried to breath as the two just stared, but he felt his own tears starting to fall. “Who, when, why didn't you tell me, Harry, why didn't you just fucking tell me! Did you tell the police!” 

Harry pulled away in shame. “The night I was home late, I don't know who, he grabbed me outside of my car, his friends were waiting in the alley, I couldn't fight them. I just thought, if I didn't shower then it would be like the mud, and maybe I could pretend it wasn't there, that it wouldn't mean anything, like dirt. I couldn't wash it off cause otherwise you would see how dirty I am inside. I'm so sorry tom, I'm so fucking sorry!” Tom grabbed him up in a hug.

“Don't you dare be sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry for, never say that again! I wasn't even there for you, I was just angry over stupid shit like dirty bed sheets. Harry, can you ever forgive me!”

Harry laughed at him, trying to brighten the mood. He reached up almost as if to kiss Tom again, but decided against it. He scooted back in the tub to the wall. “I can, of course I can. I know how disgusted you must be though, even if you say I have nothing to be sorry for, I'm still sorry that we can't be together. I know you can't stand to be near me anymore. So I'll take that other one as our last kiss, and Tom, it was amazing, I will always-” he was cut off by Tom's lips pressing against his own, mumbling. “Shut up”

Harry cried and kissed back, he wrapped his arms around Tom, trying to soak up every second in case it was the last. Tom pulled away and looked over Harry's face, he began to kiss each inch of it, and Harry stopped him as he reached his neck, “Tom, you don't have to force yourself, what you have done is already kinder than anything I could ever wish for.” Tom growled another “Shut up, effectively quieting the other.

“You are not ‘dirty’ you are not ‘gross’ and their is no way in hell I am leaving you, even if you didn't tell me I wouldn't have really left you. You are to important to me.”

Harry whispered scared to be hushed again. “But I had sex with other men.”

Gripping his chin tightly Tom brought in back to his lips. “You idiot, that isn't sex, or making love, that isn't even fucking, that is gang rape.”

Harry sobbed into his shirt at hearing the word come from Toms soft lips. With careful movements not to slip, tom stood from the bath, he reached down and grabbed Harry up in his arms. “Since you don't seem to believe me I'm going to show you.” 

In a hurry he left the bathroom and took Harry, throwing him down on the bed in their room. He crawled over top of the shivering body.

“Sex is about Pleasure,” he kissed Harry's neck, “Sex is about Trust,” he kissed over Harry's right nipple, “And no matter how horribly cheesy it sounds, sex is about Love.” He kissed Harry over his heart. “And I love you Harry, that means I trust you, and that I wasn't to give you pleasure, those men had none of those things, and I won't lose you because they tried to take away those things from you.” Tom kissed Harry's lips. “You are mine, and not only will I kill them for touching me, I'll kill you if you ever think you can escape from me again.”

The tears that fell from green eyes this time were in happiness. He gripped Tom tightly, letting their lips connect again. “I will never leave you, I promise.” Tom smiled and marked the promise from his lover with kisses and marks covering the tan body from head to toe.


	9. Achluophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achluophobia- Fear of darkness.  
> ~Tom needed total darkness to sleep, Harry needed a nightlight. But Tom always gets his way in the end, right?  
> 
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
>  -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
>  -Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Arguments, Modern AU, Married, Cute

Harry watched his husband come in, he flipped on his night light and shuffled into the covers waiting for Tom to turn the lights off and join him. He heard the annoyance in Tom's voice when he turned the light off.

“Harry, you are an adult, do you really need that thing?” 

Harry huffed and crossed his arms childishly. “Well, I don't like the dark, I prefer to be able to open my eyes and see my surroundings.” Tom got into bed and looked over at his groom.

“Harry, you're a cop, if someone is stupid enough to try and break into our room in the first place, you have a gun in the night stand. But first they would have to get passed our security and my body guards.”

Harry wasn't putting it up for discussion though. “I just like it and that is final. I can't fall asleep without it!” Tom smirked at that. “Well what if I get you so tired that it doesn't matter?”

The messy haired man peeked up at that. “You could try, but you know I have some amazing stamina.”

The politician crawled over his love and smirked down at him, he was up for the challenge. Throwing the sheets that covered them away, Tom started his routine of showering the tan body with affection. Chaste kisses to his skin, flicks of his tongue to bite marks and sucking where skin stretched on top of bone caused Harry to cry out. Tom started moving down from the heavily attacked upper body to where Harry was straining to be touched. No matter how he teased his husband he never would let him touch himself, Tom needed to be the one to bring that pleasure. 

He let the tip of his tongue glide gently over the entire length of Harry's cock, not giving him a real feeling, just keeping it light and maddening. Green eyes that had shut tight to concentrate on the small amount of feeling shot open as Tom took the whole member in his mouth in one go, sucking violently and making the change of feeling to much on the smaller body. Tom let his finger join the hot wet flesh in his mouth to get it slick. He moved his fingertip in circles around the entrance before letting it slide in as far as it would go. Harry kicked his leg out and let it fall over Tom's back, holding the man closer with the only body part that would reach. 

Tan fingers wrapped in his hair, he knew Harry was close, that was the only time he let himself go enough to touch his husbands curls. Letting the slick cock fall from his lips he looked at the veins which were bulging, almost bursting at the seams. 

Tom had finished stretching the hot hole and decided it was time. He moved back up, and kissing the love of his life breathless he let himself push inside the other. He set a harsh pace but stopped when he realized he needed to exhaust Harry, not himself. He pulled out and laid back on the bed. Harry looked over in confusion. “Tom?” With a smirk, Tom folded his arms behind his head, his erection jutting out ready to go. Harry huffed but pushed himself up, kneeling over Tom's hips and lined himself up, knowing Tom would be no help. 

He used his thighs to make himself bounce up and down. His fingers splayed over Tom's chest, but he couldn't see as the angle was perfect for hitting him just right and leaving him in pure pleasure. Fingers laced his his as Tom helped him stay upright. He let out sobbing moans as Tom started pulling his hips and adding to the assault on Harry's prostate. He couldn't even breath out a word as he let himself come, Tom followed after.

The small tan body fell over Toms, covering the other, he felt himself and the other roll till Tom was stretched over him, his arm reached out behind him. The snap of the night light going off woke Harry from his bliss, he gave Tom a few minutes to get comfortable and nearly fall asleep before he reached back, snapping the light on, and pulling the covers over them, repeating Toms idea from earlier.

“If I get you so tired enough it won't matter”

Tom hummed, to tired to talk and ignored it, hiding his head in the others chest to rid his eyes of the light.


	10. Agateophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agateophobia- Fear of insanity  
> ~Harry's bogart is himself in a straight jacket, he fears this more than anything before he is informed he's already gone crazy.  
> 
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
>  -Relationship: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
>  -Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Insanity, Voldemort Wins, Cannon Universe AU, Memories

_ The box shook violently. With a determined glare Harry looked over to Lupin and gave a nod. With a flick of his wand the box flew open and the boggart came out. Harry's breath stopped. No longer was the Dementors his biggest fear. He took in matted black hair, bright green eyes hidden by bags, and a smile so evil, so unnatural that it ripped the skin of his face. The creature stepped closer, no shoes or socks, only bare feet with unmanaged toe nails scraped the floor. He didn't know why he feared this being, as its arms were trapped to opposite sides of his body in the dirty off white straight jacket. Lupin stepped forward and threw the spell at the creature, turning it into Harry in a white law robe surrounded by flowers. He realized his worst fear that day. It was becoming insane, losing himself and what he stood for. _

 

Harry looked down at the throne he stood beside, the white fingers which drummed as masked men came to speak to the one seated there. His eyes locked with red, he held the gaze with a soft smile at his evil lover.

 

_ The forest was dark, but he was prepared, the stone fell from his grasp. He was ready to die. His love ones were waiting for him. Shedding his cloak he stepped forward to the meeting place. Red eyes puns him and smirked. He looked over the figure before him. He never had a chance to really look, and maybe it was just a dying thought, but the man was beautiful. White porcelain skin, deep red eyes, he looked so ethereal in the glinting moonlight. He thought in the moment what he would give for a touch. _

 

_ “Harry Potter, how kind of you to show yourself, almost thought you wouldn't come.” _

 

_ Bellatrix looked at him with a blood thirst, but he just looked back undisturbed. He was prepared and ready for this. He dropped his wand and waited. He should have known Voldemort was to smart to just take it at that. With a hiss the people around their lord were shooed from the forest. Bare feet stepped closer to Harry, the way the nails scraped the ground reminded him of his fear. _

 

_ “Are you here to die?” _

 

_ Harry nodded but didn't speak. The voice was hissy and soft as it spoke. _

 

_ “I see, why would you, the last hope for the light side wish to die? You wouldn't leave your mudblood friends with no hero. You must wish to die in order to further your side. But why? How could your death end the war? It would only work if your life ended my…” Voldemort stopped and stared at him intensely. _

 

_ “Well, common snake face, end this! You have wanted to kill me so why not take this chance!” _

 

_ Voldemort laughed. “No.” The answer was simple and final. The man left, his robes billowing behind him as he walked away. _

 

_ Harry couldn't let the man get away. He had to end this. He gripped the man's arm when he caught up to him. The smooth pale skin felt blissful under his fingertips. He stopped himself from touching more. Thinking Voldemort anything other than a monster was insanity, and Harry wouldn't let himself be crazy. _

 

_ The red eyes stared into his knowingly. He felt the thin lips before his mind could processes it. No, no,no, he liked this, he was content. That wasn't normal, that wasn't sane. He was losing it, losing his sanity. _

 

Kisses followed down his neck, fingers pulled his robe away. He felt the clothing fall the the floor around his feet. He didn't even bother acknowledging it as he just stared out the window of his and Voldemort's shared room.

 

“Am I insane?”

 

Thin lips laughed and latched back onto his neck without giving an answer. He felt the familiar feeling of his lover entering him. He let out a choked moan at the lack of preparation, but allowed the man to keep pushing inside. 

 

“Will I ever be normal? I don't want to be crazy, I'm sure that I am sane.”

 

Voldemort pulled out and shoved back inside violently. He hissed into Harry's ear.

‘You have always been crazy my love, open your eyes and see your fate. You are truly as insane as me.’

 

Harry's breath caught and tears fell. He was mental, looney, hell he was disturbed. He loved Voldemort and knew there was no going back


	11. Erotophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotophobia- Fear of sexual love or sexual questions.   
> ~Harry doesn't understand how to deal with his friends sitting him down and berating him with questions about him and Tom. He understands less when one of the Twins pranks makes him spill all.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Tom In 1990, Anal Sex, Kink, Blow Job, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, food sex, masterbation, slight crack,

“Okay spill!”

Harry stared at Ron as if he didn't know what he was talking about as he was cornered in the common room. Seamus stepped forward pushing the red head aside.

“Were your best mates! You are getting it with the hottest boy in the whole school and you won't even share the juicy details?”

Dean popped his head up and chimed in, “Common Harry! We were fine when you started going with another boy, we really didn't mind, but at this point, be it with a boy or a girl you're the only one who's had a Blow Job!”

Harry sighed at his friends antics as Ron stepped back in, not to be outshone. “Harry, at least tell us what it's like to be inside someone? Get us prepared for when we have girlfriends!” He was somewhat creeped out as Creevey came over. “But, Harry doesn't like Tom that much! They probably haven't actually done it, I'm sure he's waiting for someone who he actually wants and who can pleasure him the right way.” Noticing the blush on Collins face, Harry almost didn't want to answer as to not have to talk to the boy. The other boys noticed as well and shoved the pervy boy away, Harry decided to respond anyway.

“Me and Tom are quite happy together, and we are sexually active, but that's pretty private. Tom isn't the kind of guy who like to have his secrets shared about the gossip circle. The most I can tell you is he is quite good at ‘pleasuring.’”

With a great sigh of annoyance all the boys let Harry off, each of them complaining about wanting to know. Harry didn't see the glint in the Twins eyes from where they were watching near by. 

He was comfortable on the couch by himself reading when Ron came up. “Sorry about earlier, Mate. We are just all teenage boys, here.” Harry hummed and accepted the candy he was handed. He should have been more on guard but only after he had the sweet in his mouth did he realize the off taste. Trying his best to spit it out, the boys and the twins all came over and sat around him. Cracking the candy with his teeth he was forced to swallow.

“Ron! What was that!” 

One of the twins, George, answered for their brother. “It's a Veritaserum type candy.” Fred commented, “It's only for Sexual type truths, so it's not illegal though.”

Growling, Harry gave his best death glare which all the boys laughed at. Dean spoke up, hoping the candy had done its job by that point. “Okay Harry, when was the last time you had sex!”

Squinting his eyes didn't help him fight the effects. “I, we, argh. Last night. Me and Tom fucked last night.” The group all smiled broadly and scooched closer, Seamus took a turn. “Okay, what was it like, what did you do? Full details please!” The group was all looking on with lecherous stares.

“Tom snuck me into the kitchens. He had heard some students talking about naked aprons and wanted to try it out. He made all the elfs leave, and put out the stuff to make a vanilla cake. I got naked and he put me into an floral apron. He likes to dress me.” 

As he paused for breath some of the boys realized where it was going, Neville just kept whispering ‘the kitchens?’ Ron realized it the loudest. “Harry! You didn't! That's where our food is made! Mate that's just gross! Stop!” But Harry couldn't stop. 

“He had me start making the cake. I didn't think it was really that sexy at first. But Tom came up behind me and started touching my skin where it wasn't covered in the back. I was hard by the time the batter was finished. He dipped his finger in and than pressed it inside me. When I moaned and fell onto the counter I spilled the batter all over myself. Tom told me I was naughty, and started to lick it up. He got down on his knees and started to lick at my hole. He almost never rims me, it feels so good, his tongue dips and flicks, it feels to good. By the time he was finished I had already came. He sat me on the counter to start licking the rest of the cake off.”

Neville squeaked, and though some of the boys were visibly getting hard they tried to stop him still. “Harry, that's enough. You don't need to tell us more.” The potion wouldn't let him stop.

“Tom got really turned on by it. He didn't even warn me before he shoved it inside. He started thrusting, and i couldn't hold myself steady with the slippery batter all over the counter. It feels so good. Every time he shoves inside with his big cock is amazing. He hits my g-spot every time like magic. He always teases me and makes me come first, sometimes two times before he does. When we were done he pushed me down and made me lick up the counter and then clean off his cock off all the batter and cum. I love when he bosses me around.”

Neville squeaked and was flushed all the way up his ears. All the boys looked somewhat disturbed, even the open minded twins were questioning his location choice. They all turned suddenly when they heard a moan, Creevey was palming himself through his pants. With a sharp slap on the back of the head Dean stopped him. Seamus spoke up.

“Do you always do it in places where people's food is made?”

Everyone looked at him angrily and he suddenly realized what he did. Harry looked up. “Not always, like only two hours ago when he was walking me to the dorm from quidditch practice he pushed me into the broom shed-” 

All the boys, except Collin who was still turned on, leaped over pushing their hands over his mouth to stop him. Everyone started shouting over each other.

“Really Harry! The broom shed! I keep mine in there!” Ron barked.

Dean nearly screamed, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROOM HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO!”

Nevilles voice was quiet and almost went unheard. “Did you do something to the snitch, you did, you touched the snitch, oh Merlin!”

“Harry, if you touched out bats,” the other twin jumped in after his brother, “if you put our bats inside you Harry I swear to Magic!”

Seamus didn't even get in on yelling at Harry and instead slapped Collin again. “STOP MASTURBATING! HARRY IS OUR MATE NOT OUR DATE!”

Harry managed to free his mouth in the chaos. “We didn't fuck, he just wanted to see me touch myself and fuck myself on my broom. We didn't even touch besides kissing, we came by our own hands.” 

The boys through their hands up storming from the room, Creevey had a wet spot on his front and leaned towards Harry, “if you can fit a whole broom inside, in big enough to show you a good time!”

Harry scowled at the boy, no potion could make that happen. Without a word he went to go find Tom on his prefect rounds and get a nice fuck in.


	12. Cheimatophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheimatophobia- Fear of cold.  
> ~As part snake Voldemort hates the cold, and he always needs to go lay next to a warm body at night, lucky for him Harry is always there and can't leave.  
> 
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
>  -Relationships: Voldemort/Harry Potter  
>  -Warning/Tags: Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Content, Voldemort Wins, Prisoner!Harry Potter, Nagini. 

Even in his state of exhaustion, Voldemort held an air of grace as he walked down the halls of Malfoy Manor. He had a long day of idiot subordinates and horribly written reports making him beyond ready to sleep. His body shivered as he neared his room, another problem with this manor was the temperature, it was always freezing.

 

The suite he was staying in was the biggest in the manor, suited for that of royalty. Not wishing to remove his hands from his heated robes he magically opened his door. The room was just as cold as the rest of the manor but he knew the bed to be warm. Quietly and quickly he stripped his robes and beckoned Nagini away from the fire place. He lifted the sheets allowing the scaled creature to enter first, then followed, getting comfortable. 

 

His long skeletal fingers reached out searching for the heat he knew was there. A grin covered his face as he felt the soft flesh under his fingertips. The boy had tried to curl into the corner of the bed to hide. Careful of Nagini who had already located the boy and begun to wrap herself around him, Voldemort dragged the body to himself. A soft cry left the boy as the two snakes held him close.

 

The air was still cold as he breathed in, so gently he nuzzled his face into the tan skin of the shoulder before him, hiding his head under the comforter. He could feel the small frame shivering, which just wouldn't do, Nagini noticed as well.  _ § Are you cold hatchling? §  _ Green eyes opened at the hissed language. His shaking got stronger.  _ §Let me go, please, just let me leave.§ _

 

Voldemort let himself chuckle at the boys plea, he hadn't let the savior of the wizarding world leave his bed in the whole year of his captivity, keeping him cared for magically. He let his hand wander the pliable body before him, stroking the skin to warm himself. _§I_ _  can't do that, without you who will warm us? We are cold Harry.§ _

 

Harry sobbed silently, hiding his face in his hands as his body was being searched for heat. He couldn't help himself from letting out a moan when the bony hand reached into his boxers. His training turning him into a wanton whore when he was touched that way. Harry let out tears as the fabric was pulled from his hips. Moving his head out of the covers for a moment Voldemort used his forked tongue to lick the tears from Harry's cheeks, before sliding under again to stay in the humid darkness.

 

White hand reached down, releasing the hardened cock from his own undergarments. Still hidden under the blankets, Voldemort got over his Prisoner, shoving thin legs up and out of the way to make space between them. He whispered a spell in parseltongue to prepare the hole to take him. He felt hands pushing lightly on his chest, trying to escape. As he pressed himself inside the hot hole he groaned. With the hand not holding the boy to the bed, he reached up out of the covers to put his fingers into the equally hot mouth, warming them. His thrusts got steadily stronger, and Nagini who was annoyed at being jostled moved to lay on the tan stomach between them, happily taking the heated friction. Nagini slithered her tail over Harry's member, enticing it to harden more.

 

Voldemort felt his orgasm coming with the trembling in his thighs. He allowed himself to come inside the boy, as Harry also came and tightened around the shaft inside him. Humming, he pulled himself out, letting himself lay curled up beside the small body.  _ §So warm now.§  _ Nagini hissed in agreement. The two stuck close to the crying boy who was mumbling and talking to himself.

 

“Why, why me. Please, no more. How much longer, I can't anymore.”

 

Voldemort reached a hand up to silence the boy as he fell into a comfortable sleep. 


	13. Siderodromophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siderodromophobia- Fear of trains, railroads or train travel.
> 
> ~Tom just wanted a peaceful train ride, and this boy wasn't part of his plan. Though with his arms around him he didn't really care much after all.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit
> 
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter
> 
> -Warning/Tags: Time Travel!Harry, Sexual Content, Blow Jobs, This ending tho!

 

 

The last look he gave the women dressed all in grey was a kind smile. He had to keep up his act in front of the orphanage’s head lady in order to keep Dumbledore off his back. Letting his hateful gaze fall on the muggles passing him, he quickly grabbed up his few belongings and passed through the wall into the 9 ¾ station. 

 

The whole way to the train he got small acknowledging nods from the pureblood family's, and girlish smiles from all the first years admiring his beauty. Though Tom was well sought after and appreciated by all, he wished for some time alone between the noisy orphanage and his noisy school. Finding an empty cabin where he was sure he wouldn't be bothered, Tom settled in by the window to wait.

 

As the bell struck, he saw the last figures running towards the train, he was always on time and found those arriving late to be pathetic. Reaching a hand over as the train jumped forward, he let his still infant snake free of the confines of his trunk. Tom rolled his eyes at the sound of running feet, he had only wished for quiet, and now he would have to set up a silencing spell to achieve it.

 

With his wand raised and the spell on his lips, Tom nearly had a heart attack as the door was thrown open. Before he could deny the boy a seat, the door was closed and the boy was getting comfortable. The rudeness of the boy showed his blood status like a badge. Huffing, Tom turned to the window to ignore the other.

 

Things passed in silence for the first half hour, Tom was happy that the other made no move to speak. He had come to the decision it wouldn't hurt to at least look and see what the boy looked like. His eyes drifted and took in the sight before him. He scoffed at the messy hair, but part of him wanted to loose his fingers wrapped up in it. The tan skin and calloused fingers showed the boy worked outside often, which showed his lack of status further. He let himself take in the scars on the boys hands and arms that weren't covered, and soon found himself at his neck, tracing it up to his mouth. Tom licked his lips and imagined the taste, especially if it was slick with sweat from the sun. Coughing into his hand to chase away the thoughts, Tom’s eyes locked with the brightest emeralds he had ever seen. These were eyes could put any jeweler out of business, Tom recognized the killing curse in them. He attempted to hold the gaze of those shining orbs, but was interrupted by the sounds of the door opening, the old lady and her tray stepping inside.

 

“Any treats for you young lads?”

 

Tom nearly cursed the women for pulling the boy’s attention away. He went the easy way instead and simply stared out the window, the other boy spoke up. 

 

“Here, I'll take however much…” the sound of coins rattling could be heard, “however much this will buy thank you.” He heard the women laugh lightly. “Laddy, this will buy half the cart.” Tom’s eyes jerked up at that. The other simply nodded and accepted the large offering of food. He couldn't help but judge the boys pile of sweets that stacked higher than it rightly should. 

 

When his stomach moved at the thought of eating real food, Tom turned and stared back out the window. Before he could be lost in a daze he felt something hit him. The complaint was on the tip of his tongue until he noticed the wrapped tart in his hand, the boy was bent over, and sat up after a small clink was heard by Toms feet. His foot knocked the butter beer and he glowered at the boy.

 

“I'm not some charity case!” His words were ignored so he tried again. “I don't need these, and I don't need your help.” The emerald eyes met his, and rolled in their sockets. Before Tom could pass back the foods, tan hands gripped new candies showing he couldn't accept the other’s back. With another roll of his stomach Tom unwrapped the food and ate silently, neither saying a word to each other. When he finished and opened his butterbeer he felt another hit, this time it was a pumpkin pasety. He again ate silently. The two kept this going until the pile was half gone and their stomachs were bloated. Deciding he could speak rationally now he began again. 

 

“Thank you, that tasted very good, but you didn't need to do it.” Emerald eyes met his with a great smile on his face. “You were hungry too right!” The ‘too’ stood out, but seeing the boys copious amounts of money, he decided it had to have been in a different way. Tom smirked back, “I never formally asked for it, so I won't be doing anything for you in return.” A laugh followed, light and playful. “Okay, nothing in return is fine by me, the names Harry, Harry Potter.” He frowned at the hand that was held out to him, but took it anyway. “Tom Riddle.”

 

Through the next hour both boys talked constantly. Though they were both interested in differnt things, both had great intellects and were brilliant in their own right. Harry enjoyed talking about Quidditch and what was going on in the world, while Tom leaned more towards history and studies. Though they never seemed able to find a topic they both were equally knowledgeable in, they never ran out of conversation topics. Harry at some point moved to sit next to Tom, crossing his legs so he could face him and carry out the conversations in closer distance. A strange comment caught his attention. “Magic really can do anything don’t you think? Even showing me this side of-” Harry looked away as if he had been burned. Trying to gain his attention, Tom brushed his fingers over Harry’s chin to have the green eyes look at him again.

The kiss stunned him. 

 

Harry leaned in, taking his lips and pressing his body against the tall pale one before him. No book had existed to tell Tom what to do at that moment, no class had given him step by step instructions to help when a cute boy you met only a few hours prior kisses you out of nowhere. But it wouldn’t have mattered if he had a library full of information full of that exact information, since Harry rose suddenly and ran from the room.

 

What he had hoped would be a quiet, stress free train ride had changed completely. He thought over the last hours, how this boy had just come in and swept him away. Never before had Tom been easy enough to be bought with simple candies and small talk, but he couldn’t get himself to be upset over it. Gentle blue eyes looked back out the window. No he wasn’t annoyed by talking to the other for hours, he wasn’t bothered by another presence interrupting his only time a year to be in true peace and quiet. The pad of his finger tips traced where he remembered hot lips pressed against his own. For years he knew he had fancied other boys his own age, but showing emotions such as lust, desire, or even love was beneath him. Now that he had been fully faced by this so called weakness of want, he couldn’t help but want it back. His biggest regret that he would have to live with now was letting Harry get away. He was an idiot who let something so important just pass him by. Tom Riddle was a Lord, he was the king of Slytherin and the last of the true line. More than anyone else, he deserved all, if he wanted it, than that boy’s body should be his, since it was his birthright to have everything he desired.

 

Lost in his racing thoughts, he had no clue how long had passed, but when the train bell signaled they were half way to Hogwarts he realized it must have been about half an hour. Tom stared at the door, he knew the boy wouldn’t come back, but he just had a feeling, something inside him calling that he should wait. Not even a minute later, the door opened softly. Black messy hair and emerald eyes came in without a sound and sat across from Tom and his soft brown curls. Much like before, something hit Tom, taking him from his trance. A sandwich wrapped in plastic was in his lap, a pumpkin juice bottle clicking on the floor beside him as Harry straightened back up. Not a word was spoken, but Tom could tell from Harry’s eyes he was going to say something along the lines of ‘Need to eat some real food instead of just sweets.’ With a nod at the unspoken comment he ate all his food. 

 

With the last gulp of his juice, he turned to take in the boy before him. He wondered than, why he had never seen him before, they seemed to be in the same year, and as a Prefect he knew most students. Another thought was, how could he miss someone as eye catching as Harry?

Thinking back on his last thoughts, and full of renewed energy from the food, Tom leaned forward. Harry let out a muffled yelp as his collar was grabbed, and his body forced from his seat. Lips met in a crash as Harry landed on top of Tom. This was the moment that seemed most important. As doubtful as it was, if either of them pulled away at this time, than it was over. Harry seemed to agree, getting his body into a comfortable position over the other, wrapping his arms around the alabaster neck, and letting his head tilt into the kiss. Their mouths parted, and tongues began to tease and play with each other. The blue eyed boy enjoyed how needy the other seemed, thin hips began to grind against his, bringing them both to hardness quickly. Even breathing through their noses, the heat of their kissing and the blockage of each others tongue had them pulling away, panting pumpkin flavored breaths against the mouths before them. 

 

When tan arms untangled from his body, and the cage that was clothed thighs left, Tom let out a groan of annoyance. He knew that they were getting intense for how short of a time they were together, but Harry had to agree that they were both teenage boys, and they were both more than turned on. A command was on the tip of his tongue, the boy would return with his warm pants and lazy thrusts against him, or he would result to unforgivables. But once more this magnificent creature surprised him. All rational thought left his blue eyes, all care and every manner he learned had vanished. Before him, kneeling on the floor, green eyes looked up into his, a grin to smug and to attractive to be legal appeared on the others face.

 

The calloused fingers he had scoffed at before were now slowly enticing his button loose, and dragging his zipper down. How anyone could, in any sane capacity think of those hands and nimble fingers as ‘lower status,’ since at this moment Tom wanted to take a photo and frame it for his grandchildren, was beyond him. Shifting, thin pale hips moved to allow the trousers holding him in to be pulled away, along side his boxers. The erection he was sporting seemed to only grow bigger as it curved, tall and ready to be cared for. Fingertips traced him root to tip. 

 

Pulling his blue eyes away, he saw the enamored look in Harry’s eyes. Body leaning into the sensation, and eyes glued to the ever changing expressions before him, Tom was lost. A small pink nub peeked out from between reddened lips, almost if the little tip of tongue was shy, it touched the head of his cock gently, pulling back quickly. Tom gave a small laugh as Harry gave a confused look at the taste, his fingers still running Tom’s length as he thought over what he had just experienced. With a small shrug, the tongue dipped farther out of kissed lips and trailed over the vein, bottom to top. A soft ‘Mmm-Ah’ left Tom as a gasp when the slick pink organ trailed a circle around the head, then furrowed deeply into the slit. Green eyes caught blue, and the lips opened slightly, bringing just the head inside, letting the tongue laze around it, than starting to suck. Never before had Tom experienced a blowjob, but now he saw how it was fit for a king such as himself. Embarrassingly a full moan escaped him, half his cock was taken into the slick heat in one go. Strong licks and presses of the tongue inside, as well as the sucking sensation left him panting against the headrest. His fingers did what they were aching to do since first seeing Harry, and dug themselves into the soft mess of locks. Harry seemed to be getting more and more confident, he began to move his head up and down, bobbing and trying to get more of the hot flesh into his mouth. When Tom felt the wall of his throat hit his tip, and new sensation came to join the others. Harry’s annoyed hum left Tom gasping for air. ‘Yes, god, that please!’ Green eyes flashed confusion for only a second, before the humming started, and left Tom gaping. So much all at once, softness, heat, sucking, rubbing, licking, humming and even the occasional scrape of teeth sent him over. He gave no warning, just gripped Harry’s hair and thrust his hips forward into the hot mouth, letting himself spill inside. 

 

His flaccid cock slipped from the stretched lips, but they didn’t close. Tan fingertips traced harry's mouth, he seemed lost on what to do with the cum in his mouth, and Tom knew what he wanted to see. “I hear that you are suppose to swallow it.” Furrowed eyebrows considered him, and with the cute half shrug Tom saw before, he watch the boy’s adam’s apple move as he swallowed down, grimacing at the taste, but not making it less attractive. Seeing his seed being taken so openly and willingly like that, Tom could almost think himself getting hard again. But Harry pulled himself off of the floor and came back into his lap. Tom felt the hard member pressing against trousers as he rubbed Harry through them. “I see that serving others makes you happy.” A soft moan left, both in acknowledgement of the words, and a show of how turned on he was. Silky, ivory hands came and started unbuttoning and pulling away fabric. When he had Harry out, and the heated flesh in his palm, he felt himself become fully erect again.

 

Hot lips met his, and normally, he would have had enough of a mind left to deny it after what that mouth had swallowed down, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop this. They pushed their bodies and lips together harshly, Harry thrusted into Tom’s, hand and Tom turned his head to deepen their kisses. Shifting Harry’s hips down, Tom lined his own erection up with harry's and using his both hands he twisted, pulled and flicked at both. One of the tan hands he found himself head over heels for came down and joined his, making one leave to go explore the body before him as it took his place. The thin hand found its way into Harry's button up, smoothing its way over the spine, and following up the stomach to grip at ribs and to tease nipples. Again they had to part for air, and using this opportunity of the neck before him, Tom latched on. Nips and sucking and kissing. He couldn’t get enough of it. The salty tang under his tongue was more than he imagined, he knew he could become addicted to this flesh. Murmuring praises into the crook of Harry's throat, he listened to the sounds that he was eliciting. “Merlin Tom, yes! So good, your hands so good, and your mouth. Please touch me more, kiss me. Mark me please!” Not one to let a request go unheard, Tom did just that. The hand that was tweaking a nipple moved down and gripped, kneading at the perfect globe of Harry’s ass. His knowledge did go into how two men have sex, and though he always found the thought gross, feeling the perfect shape under his fingertips, he would give anything to be doing just that act. The skin before him seemed to beg him on as he licked up and down, nipping and leaving as many bites as he possibly could. His own orgasm was impending and Harry was the same. With a shout of “Fuck me, yes Tom, fuck yes!” white come landed on Toms shirt, but he gave no mind as he himself reached completion. 

 

The small frame of top of him collapsed, resting with harsh breaths against him. With both hands free Tom wrapped the boy up in his embrace. They both didn’t even notice falling asleep like that, until the final whistle blew. Both boys jumped startled at the sound of the warning, five minutes from Hogsmeade. With a sigh that their time was coming to an end, Tom kissed the boy before him again. “What house are you in? I’ve never seen you before, but now, I want to see you everyday.” Tom knew it didn’t come out as a question, but a demand. He wanted Harry to belong to him now, and be it feelings left over from having his first orgasms with another, he was damned if he’d let the boy slip away. He loved the soft chuckle from the other. “I don't know, I won't know till I get back. Everything is going to be so different now I hope. It's possible I may not even exist.” The strange wording had toms brows knitted together as he stared. Harry just gave another laugh. “I know I know, i’m weird. But no matter what it’s like I hope you will be there. I want to be with you. I know it’s stupid, but if this is the real you, the you I have come to know during this trip, than you are who I want, you know?” Totally lost, he just stared, Harry laughed again and kissed him, and kissed him and kissed him again. Tom stopped the kisses with a questioning look. Harry grinned. “One more for the road, it's going to seem like seconds to me, but it will be decades for you, so I want you to remember me.” Before harry could kiss he stopped him with his hand from getting closer, “Harry what on Merlin's green beard are you talking about!” Calloused fingers gripped his hand, kissing each tip of his fingers before his lips crashed together with Tom’s. They kissed till the last whistle blew. Harry jumped up, pulling his pants back on. 

 

“It was nice to see you like this, even if it was for such a short while, I think i'm going to miss you, Tom. I promise we will see eachother again in 50 years. And please, for me, stop where you are, stop at 2, don't make any more, I want you like this when we meet again.”

 

Tom bolted upright as Harry raced from the room, as he looked out into the corridor he saw that the fluffy black hair was gone, and only students in robes carting trunks remand. He thought over the last words, what did he only have two of that would actually change him, he had his- no, harry couldn’t know about that. Tom becond Nagini back into his case, straightened his attire and moved towards the door. He would locate Harry in the great hall, and he would talk to the strange boy again. Even after his illiterate thought process, Tom was still positive, he had to have Harry to himself.

~O⚡O~

Harry woke from a yelling women's voice. But instead of his Aunts shrieking, he heard a voice that brought tears to his eyes. “Harry! I won’t call for you again, your Tutor is here, so if you don’t come down this instant, than you are grounded.” Bounding from his bed, and forgoing getting dressed, Harry nearly flew down the stairs. He didn't look around at the Manor that was his home, and in the Potter line for centuries, or the old portraits of his ancestors gaping at him. No Harry was focused on one thing as he got to the bottom of the steps, his Mother wide eyed and staring. “Harry, where are your clothes!” Ignoring her words he grabbed her up in a tight hug, gripping her for dear life. “Mom, oh gods mom! I love you, I love you so much, never ever leave me, I need you, I love you so much!” Lily was surprised by her sons antics, but being friends with James’ gang, she was ready for anything, ruffling the hair before her she just smiled. “I love you to Harry, but where are your clothes? Underwear isn’t an appropriate outfit to see your tutor in.” Harry looked into her eyes, the same as his own, he saw her glance behind him, “Mr.Riddle, I’m sorry, he seems to be still half asleep.” with a turn he saw Tom. He ran into his arms as well. “Thank you! Thank you for doing this! Thank you for becoming who you are, thank you for stopping! God, if I had woken back up in that tent, if you were still killing, if everyone was still dead. If I didn’t have my family-” He broke off with a choked sob, running back and gripping his mother again. She soothed him gently with a stroking hand in his hair. 

“Harry sweetheart, what kind of dream did you have? That’s simply horrible. Let’s get you back to bed, I think you are to sick to study today. I’ll have your father come home early.” Harry looked up at the mention of James, tears streaming down his face. “And Sirius, and Remus, please! And can you get Snape, and oh god, Dumbledore, please!” Lily laughed, “Okay baby, let's get you to bed, we can't just call all those people away from work, and you know i haven't talked to Severus since you were born, and Dumbledore-” Harry stopped her cold. “NO! You have to! Write him a letter, something! You don't know how much he would give for you, has given for you, he saved my life! But, just because one stupid word, you left him! He’s sorry, he cares about you, you were his first friend, his only friend, he's so alone and he needs you! Please mom! If you don't I will!” Lily looked at the determination, it would be strange messaging Severus so randomly, but she had put it off for so long anyway. “That wasn’t all there was to it, but okay, I will write Severus, if he doesn't answer he doesn't-” Harry chipped in “He will!” and Lily continued, “But before that, you need to go lay down. Now, Mr.Riddle, you can leave if you wish.” Harry yelled ‘No’ ending that thought. “No Mrs.Potter, I'm sure Harry would like someone to talk to, he seems scared, i'd like to stay.” With a nod she let them both continue upstairs. 

Harry stopped at the banister and looked back at her, “Get Sirius and Lupin here at least! Please!” Lily sent back an alright and he headed to where he thought his room was. As soon as the two were inside, Tom wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him senseless, resting his lips against the other's cheek as they pulled away, “You remember, finally, you remember, I have been waiting, years and years i waited, and now you're in my arms again, merlin i think I could just die.” Harry kissed him back deeply. “It’s only been minutes for me, but Tom, you, everything. You did everything for me. My family is alive, my friends, everything is perfect, and I have you, I can’t stop crying.” Tom licked a path up his cheek. “It won’t stop being perfect, me and you together, all eternity we will be together.” Harry kissed him again, wrapping his legs around the body before him as he was carried to the bed. Magic did something amazing, and his life was actually happy now.


	14. Kakorrhaphiophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat.  
> ~Bellatrix can’t take the idea of failure for her lord, she will go to any lengths to make sure that it doesn't come to that, and sending love notes for Harry as the best way to distract the boy. 
> 
> -Rating: Teens and Up  
> -Relationship: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Sexual Content Mentioned, Love Letters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crack Fic

Her clothing was still stained in blood, her hair still knotted and her mind wandering while she sat at her window watching the sunrise. She trusted her Lord in every imaginable way, but the battle they had just fought was not what was planned. The potter boy was in their grasp, even Dumbledore was there, as well as the whole of his order. The only significant life that was taken was Sirius Black, and that had been her victory. It made her look at the death eaters differently.

No, she was loyal to her Lord, always would be, but she couldn't blind herself into thinking that maybe this loss had been the start of many. With the many people she has seen survive beyond all odds, potter was one of them. The boy wouldn't be taken easily, but she needed to help her Lord find the way to do so. A jolt of pain brought her to realize that her wand which she had been twisting in her hair was caught. Yanking her wand violently to fix the problem, her fingers slipped, throwing her arm harshly. She felt something slam against her hand. An owl, her hand had knocked an owl passing her window out of the air. The bird righted itself, still stumbling all the stories below, before clutching the letter and attempting to fly. Bellatrix followed the birds attempts closely as a plot began to form.

Her idea was brilliant, her Lord would reward her greatly when it was completed, and she would have fun all along!

~O⚡O~

“It's perfect!”

Bellatrix started spinning around the room with the letter clutched in her arms. After seeing the owl she decided that the best way to distract Harry would be to start a line of communication between him and her Lord. At least, that would distract her, she thought. The letter was ready to go, she just needed to send it. Looking down she smiled at the forged handwriting and perfectly copied signature.  
__  
‘Dear Harry James Potter,  
Currently known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, or The Chosen One.

_I write this letter to you in hopes to discuss our most recent meeting at the Ministry of Magic. I hear of the loss of your Godfather, Sirius Black. I must have you know that was never part of my plans. I would not so easily allow a Noble Lord and last of his family line die.-’_ Bellatrix was annoyed she had to apologize for taking that dogs life, even through the ‘mouth’ of her Lord, but she knew the boy cared for him and was the best way to shake him up. _‘I am not simply writing to apologize for that one travesty, I have been causing you pain all your life. But my hope is that together, you and I will find a way to set our past aside and come to a mutual understanding of what we hope to gain from winning this war. If you agree to speak with me though these letters, I will wish to compromise and maybe find a way to rule peacefully._

_Sincerely, The Dark Lord Voldemort,_  
Formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Currently known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.’ 

Throwing back her head in a hysterics as she went over it. She found such fun in writing it she ran over and wrote out another, this one in the messy handwriting of a teenage boy. She didn't intend to send this one out, it was for the purpose of a joke, but she still thought it amusing.  
_  
‘Hey Voldy!_

_This is your one and only teenage nemesis. You have recently destroyed my happiness, you shit head. I had finally found my godfather and you tore it away from me. I'm not sure if it was your plan or not, but for some reason you have a thing for murdering members of my family. So if you would like why don't I hit you up with the address of the home I am staying at now and you will be able to take them out as well. Hell, I have a pet owl that I find myself rather attached to, maybe you would even like to take my bed away, seeing as it has comforted me as well. So I'll just write out list of all the fucking things I love, maybe write a will or two and send it over. I hope you have your dick chopped off you musty old dung bomb._

_Harry Motherfucking Potter,  
The boy who doesn't give a shit and can't die. _

_P.s. Hey, does it ever upset you that you are a talentless fuck who can't even kill a child? Or maybe you are to focused on not having a nose, can you even smell things?’_

When her giggles subsided she felt bad about saying the things she did about her Master, but she was trying to emulate an upset, depressed, angry, vengeful teenage boy. She had made both letters neat and tidy in envelopes, setting the one she was actually going to send by the window and leaving the other on her desk. The malfoy owls check the windows every hour for letters so hopefully her plan to distract the boy and kill him would be in play soon.

~O⚡O~

The curly haired women was half asleep as she stepped into her room. For some reason her Lord had been upset and angry the whole day. She had gotten more crucio’s than she could ever remember getting before. As she stumbled by her bed she noticed the letter was gone, in shock she saw the one on her desk had also vanished. Quickly searching she realized it must have been sent out. Quietly thinking through what it meant she hoped the backlash wouldn't be too great. 

When she woke the following morning, two letters were already on her bed. Though they were addressed to other people besides her, she only could assume the Magical owls had known where to take it. She ripped each letter open starting with the one from Potter, hoping to avoid her Lord's wrathful words for a moment.  
__  
‘Dark Lord Voldemort,  
Formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Currently known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who

_I find it funny how long our names have become. This war has seemed to lengthen our titles and shortened our lives. I was quite shocked to see your letter. No one noticed me receiving it, they all thought of it as a fan mail._

_I am not sure if I wish to discuss the latest of battles with you, my Godfather was quite dear to me, and it is a sore topic, though I do not accept your apology I will take it as a sign of good meaning._

_I don't know what you wish to gain from this letter, but I will allow you to try to achieve whatever it is, and watch as you fail. My life has been a series of loss and pain and sadly I cannot say you were the only one to cause it. So I cannot put all my hatred onto you, though you do hold most of it._

_To answer what you have wanted to know, I hope to gain freedom in this war. I hope that Muggleborns will be safe and free to live in the magical world. I hope that their magic won't be ripped along side their lives from them because of something they cannot control. I don't fully agree with my own side in things like denying creature rights and such either though. I wish for true freedom for all, and a place to escape in the magical world. I hope no other child will ever have the same fate as my own._

_Peace will never be found through you, only hate and prejudice. I hope you can see this and maybe stop yourself before it's too late._

_Harry James Potter,  
Currently known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, or The Chosen One._

_P.s. Me writing to you in no way means I care one singular ounce for what you have to say, you just have no one speaking out to your face and I feel I am needed.’_

She laughed at the letter, freedoms for Mudbloods, disgusting. She opened the second letter, wincing as she began to read.  
_  
‘Hello, Brat._

_I find it quite amusing you sent me such a letter and feel their will be no repercussions. I am not sorry about the death of a light member, though I am sad at the end of the Black familial line._

_I find your language to be vulgar and unseemly for one with such a beautiful face as you. And no you insolent child, i don't wish to kill ‘your bed’ though I'm intrigued to find what it would be like to force you into my own, if you need comfort after such a painful loss._

_I'm excited to receive your list, I do wish that you put your current address on it, and maybe a map of how I can get to you. But unfortunately for you and your virginity, my ‘dick’ will still be intact._

_From, The one who will give you an orgasm and then slaughter everyone you know before your eyes._

_P.s. Maybe I have been biding my time waiting till your body was grown enough before I take than kill you. I do have a nose, I just do not show it to anyone I do not trust, which is everyone.’_  
  
Cringing, she didn't even laugh. The dark lord had just hit on Potter. No not even hit on, he went full out and described how he wished to bed Potter. She sighed dramatically. Some things she didn't wish to know but helped with her next letters.

________  
A full month of letter writing had passed. She used both letters as references. The ones she sent to the dark lord had only gotten more and more dirty and dark, while the ones to Potter were light and romantic. 

Opening two separate boxes she started with the ones to Harry and went towards the middle of the collection.  
_  
‘Dear Tom,_

_Today was hard for me. I wanted to speak out against those who hate you. Maybe explain how you have changed, how together we have come to agreements on how the world has changed, how I've grown to care and maybe even love you. Tell them I know you can't take back your past, and the crimes you have committed, but you are trying. But I couldn't, I am still trapped in the body of Harry Potter, everyone continues to tell me that my destiny is to kill you. But I couldn't if I tried, I never wish to hurt a hair on your head. Tom, tell me you feel the same?_

_Love, Harry.’_

_‘Tom,_

_I'm scared! Snape found one of our letters, he doesn't know it's you but he is trying to cast a location charm on the sender. I trust your magic, but if he finds out who, if I lose you. I can't live without your letters, without you! Tom I'll try to steal the letter back tonight, I'll let you know._

_Harry’_

Bellatrix went to look at the other box, grabbing from around the middle. She knew what she'd find but was somewhat terrified.  
_  
‘Slut,_

_I saw you through Severus’s eyes when I raided his mind. God you look fuckable. I would ravage you so, rip you apart make you beg for mercy. With these letters I've come to the decision. I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to keep you around to fuck you till you die, hell maybe even after. I hope you are preparing yourself, when we finally see each other you stand no chance._

_Your master.’_

_‘Whore,_

_Today I acquired some things for you. I found this slutty maid outfit that I plan to strap you into, I can't wait till I have you crawling on your knees through my chambers cleaning as I can freely grope your ass. I also got this lubricant from Severus which causes an insatiable itch when used, and can only be satisfied by the cum of the person magically linked to it, which would be me. You will be begging for my cock in any way you can get it._

_Your Master.’_

She could see that both of them seemed to be intrigued by the other in some way and decided to use it. 

She looked at her most recent letters she received.  
_  
‘My Bitch,_

_I hope we can meet soon. I have had one too many late nights thinking of you, even invading your dreams to touch your body. Unless you are scared, meet me out back of The Leaky Cauldron in London tomorrow at noon._

_Voldemort.’_

The other was more romantic and made her gag.  
_  
‘Tom,_

_Again you were in my dream last night, it was rough and scary, but I knew maybe you didn't know you were doing it. I wish to see you, to feel the real warm touch that we could share. Our month of speaking has shown me how caring you are, I hope that soon, we will be able to be together and show the whole world our peaceful union._

_Your, Harry.’_

The letters lined up. She knew it was time. Writing quickly, she set a meeting and a trap. Her Lord would be proud, she would deliver Potter directly to him. She would win this war with a simple brush of her quill. She knew that her Lord was only saying those disgusting things about wanting the boy in order to make him drop his guard. It was genius and it would work. 

~O⚡O~

With a group of trusted Death Eaters scattered around the alley and rooftops, Bellatrix watched happily as her Lord took his place, he had a beautiful human looking face. Soon she saw the boy come down hidden by a cloak.

“Tom, thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

Voldemort smiled and grabbed the boy by his waist shoving him against the wall.

“It's me who needs to thank you.”

None of the Death Eaters could even breath as they watched Dark Lord Voldemort grip Harry's chin and kiss the daylights out of him. It was shocking to watch someone so powerful begin to thrust against his enemy. This had not gone to plan. This was not what was suppose to happen. 

“Tom, ah, I thought you were, hmm, gentler. Oh Gods, please can we go somewhere.”

A snake like hiss left the other and a pop of apparition left the alleyway empty. All the cloaked men and women stepping out in complete confusion.


	15. Ophidiophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophidiophobia- Fear of snakes.   
>  ~Tom decides to show his crush the chamber of secrets and his hidden pet nagini, he just doesn't expect the reaction he gets. 
> 
> -Rating:Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Harry In Tom’s timeline, Screaming, Panic Attack, Sexual Content, Rimming, Teasing, Snake Involved Sexual Content, Anal Sex

The first time they had met Tom knew they were meant for eachother. He never paid much attention to any student he wasn't able to use, but this one forced his blue eyes to keep staring. It was a cold winter day, and Tom had a large amount of work to do if he wanted to spend the whole break working on his future plans. It would have been normal, his head buried under a tower of books, and a foot of parchment finished but still waiting for more, that is it was normal until Harry happened. The smaller boy in his year came running into the library crying, in his attempted escape he ran right into Tom’s table knocking all the books to the floor. If it wasn't for those captivating eyes wet with tears he would have cursed the offender. Shaking hands hurriedly scooped up the books, trying to place them back onto the table. The boy jumped and the books fell again as his name was loudly called across the room, Pince was hushing the three Gryffindor boys who were searching for their housemate. 

They ran towards the two ignoring the librarian. “There you are! What do you have to say for yourself, not only is Thomas in detention but you lost us house points!” Harry backed up into Tom trying to get away, for some reason he didn't mind the body pressed against him, if he leaned forward he could place his chin on the messy hair.   
“I didn't mean to punch him, but he kissed me, and he was touching me.” The group scowled in unison, the biggest of them spoke up, “So? Your a guy, Thomas just had a crush on you, if you had a problem with it just say no. You didn't need to punch him! Now everyone thinks he's a pervert!” The small boy tried backing up further into Tom, seeming to not even notice the other behind him in is need for escape. “I did, I told him to stop, but he kept doing it, and he stole my boxers, I saw them when he opened his trunk.” The other boys looked for a comment back, but Tom decided to step up with his Prefect position. He placed his chin where it begged to go and wrapped his arms around the body that jumped from the touch. “It seems your Thomas was asking for it. It doesn't seem Mr.Potter is at fault here. You are causing a scene, now, me and Mr.Potter are going to sit down and study, and I hope you will leave us in peace.” The boys attempted to speak up, but again we're stopped, this time by a group of his fellow Slytherins standing to come to his aid at a nearby table. The smaller boys turned and left as the bigger one looked back down at Harry, “See you in the common room Potter.”

After that, he and Harry sat and read for nearly an hour without speaking. Tom even got his fellow slytherins to allow a couch for Harry to sleep on in their house until the boy could return to his own. Everyday he got closer to the Potter heir. Before he knew it, he was unable to go a day without least thinking of that messy hair and green eyes. It was no surprise to the school when the two began to date, or to his followers when Tom had Thomas ‘taken care of.’ 

They had been together for months, they were coming on the end of the year, they each had another school year to go, but until than they were going to be separated, Harry to his relatives, Tom back to the orphanage. But with classes done and one day left together, Tom wanted to show Harry something to remember him by, he needed to share this with him even just to prove to himself that Harry could still love him.

He watched the green eyes look on in confusion as Tom pulled him into a girls bathroom. “Tom, I don't think we should be in here.” A pale hand gripped Harry's as he lead him to the sink, with a hiss it opened, Tom smiled at the stunned look before him, and started down the stairs that lead down. Soft footsteps followed behind him, stopping every so often to take something in, than hurrying to catch back up. He walked down the hall till he reached the giant opening that housed his two familiars. He stopped suddenly, the small body running into him from behind. He hissed a summons and turned around. “I've brought you here to show you something no one else has seen. I want to share my life with you, and this is an important part of it.” 

A blush covered Harry's face as Tom lead him forward, he stopped when he heard the sound of his pets coming closer. Emerald eyes were wide as staring behind him. The hands in his started to shake. “T-Tom, s-snake, there's a snake! Merlin Tom, we need to run!” Turning to bold, Tom gripped his hand and pulled him back, wrapping Harry up in his limbs and keeping him close as he turned to the creature. “Harry, calm down, this is Nagini and Czar. They belong to me.” The boy wasn't listening though, his body was wiggling for freedom, and he was shouting loudly. “Tom, please, Tom we have to go, please!” Harry began to cry and Tom looked down confused as to why he was being this way. “Harry, they won't hurt you, they obey only me, watch.” His eyes turned to Nagini, he hissed and she came forward, she was only as long as a man was tall, but she seemed to spook him as she got her lower body off the ground and bowed her head to him. At this point actual screams were leaving the boy and Tom needed to shout to be heard, “I'll have them leave! One minute.” With another hiss, both snakes left the vicinity. Harry calmed and turned into Toms chest to sob.

“I'm scared, I don't like snakes Tom!”

With a sigh at his plan not working out, tom got onto his knee before Harry. “Do you trust me?” A shaken nod ruffled black hair. “Okay, then will you agree to try, just one at a time, I promise they won't hurt you.” Harry nodded again and Tom stood to pull him into a hug, summoning nagini back to them. “This is Nagini, say hello.” A soft hello barely left his lips and Tom translated to Nagini, who commented back. Tom laughed and leaned down to whisper into the boys ear. “Nagini says you smell good, that you are very pretty and are a perfect ‘mate’ for me. She is also impressed with your vocal range.” Tom didn't comment what she said he should use his voice for but he hoped Harry got the gist. “She did?” A soft whisper followed by a turn of Harry's head to look at the snake made Tom smile. Nagini came closer, and Tom gripped Harry's finger tips bringing the shivering hand to stroke Nagini head. “She's very smooth.” Tom nodded, “why don't you look at her?” 

With a deep, fortifying breath Harry turned fully, taking in the sight. He nearly drew his hand away before he stroked it back over the scales, “she won't hurt me?” Tom wandered by kissing his shoulder, Harry smiled, “She's very pretty.” When he told the narcissistic snake she took it happily, flicking her tongue over Harry's palm tickling him. Never before had Tom been more proud of his little lion. “Okay Harry, are you ready for the next one?” A determined yes came and Tom lead him over to his Basilisk. He decided not to inform Harry on how much more dangerous this snake was than the other. But even with the deadly creature so near, Harry seemed to cheer up, and both snakes seemed to adore the boy as well.

When he decided Harry had a had enough, he lead him over to where the bed chambers were located. The small tan body went and sat on the bed as the tall pale one sauntered over slowly, removing his tie as he walked. “So, do you like them?” With a nod green eyes locked on his. “Yes, I do, I'm still a bit scared but if you are with me I think I'll be okay.” Leaning down he kissed the plump pink lips before him.

Tom had managed to get Harry to lay back against the pillows, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he slipped clothing off of what was covered. The humming in the back of Harry's throat told him the actions were being enjoyed. “Tom, kiss me.” He of course moved quickly in answering the demand. Lips forged a tight seal, and tongues danced. A small creak brought him from the pleasure, his smallest familiar had come wanting to share the warmth of their bodies. Flushed cheeks moved forward, “Tom, what's going on?” The brunette looked back at his vulnerable prize. “It's Nagini, she heard us. She just wanted to watch, I'll send her away.” A small hand gripped his chin before he could look back at his pet, “No, it's okay, I don't see why she can't. I mean if you want her here that is.” 

The grin on his face told all. With gentle hissed, never even looking back at the recipient as he trailed his finger down Harry's body, the snake entered the room fully, the muscles of her body moving to help her get onto the bed. Green eyes watched the creature warily, but when he met Tom’s blue, he just smiled.

Tom continued his worship of the body before him. His things dipped out, first licking a stripe onto the perky nippled before it, before lazing his around the full way around it. His last act for the nub was to blow cold air on it, causing a twitch. Letting out a throaty laugh he watched the way Harry brought a hand to cover his face with his soft pants and muffled moans. A shifting caused him to notice Nagini sliding forward, her eyes getting closer to the undoubtedly warm pink face of his lover. Ignoring the snake, he simply hoped she wouldn't spook his boy before he dipped into the tan belly button. He showed Harry all he could do to another hole with the one he was currently working. Flicking the rim with the tip of his tongue, slicking the inside with a lapping motion, and even thrusting for a short while, teasing beyond hope.

Nagini seemed to find she wasn't content with just watching them heat each other. With slow slithering movements, she began to wrap herself around the small body, starting with sliding under the arched back. Harry seemed to think it was only Tom's arms and gave it more room. Tom nearly laughed when Nagini thanked him for the act. Blue eyes looked on in excitement as he moved to the hard member Harry was waiting on. Lazing, and flicking and lapping, his tongue danced around the skin, following the short spikes of pubic hair down to his perineum, showering it in affection. 

The snake continued her attack, wrapping back around a second time and a third, it was amazing how lost the smaller boy was that he didn't realize. Tom moved back and watched her tail circle around his neck, the tip brushing his cheek, and her head found purchase against the top of his thigh, if she were to turn her head she would be touching the hard cock. 

Tom moved back to sit on his knees, his hand rubbing against his aching member as he took in the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Green eyes roused open and realized something was wrong. “Tom, is that, oh god, Tom I'm not sure please!” Moving quickly he was silenced with the press of lips. A calming hand found an open space on Harry's stomach rubbing circles. When the pink lips let out a deep breath, he decided the other was okay to continue. Bringing his mouth down he breathed hot breaths onto the organ that had grown slightly soft at the surprise.

A moan mixed with a desperate groan told him it was time. With extra care of the creature clothing Harry's body, he pulled thighs apart and lifted hips to expose the perfect entrance. A quick lick to his lips he set in on preparing the hole. As he did with the belly button, he flicked at the rim, lapping lines over top, and dipped in as far as the tight muscles would allow him. Stopping shortly to wet his finger, he let it join the teasing pink organ. Before he knew it, he was three fingers in and his tongue couldn't find a place besides random flicks against the opening. When he pulled away fully a small voice followed, “no, Tom don't stop, it felt good.” His grin stretched his whole face, “is that any way to address me?” He took his wand from the end of the bed, soaking his hand in an oily substance. He waited for the small voice to stop groaning as the small body wiggled, “No, My Lord, Please, I beg you, don't stop.” 

Hearing the name he asked Harry to call him sent him in a spiral. He kissed the lips before him, smearing the lube where it needed to go before entering in one thrust. Screams left the tan throats as Tom attacked it, licking around the snake tail. Nagini hissed her annoyance at the movement of Tom's thrusts, but didn't move, only bringing her head to rest against the shaking stomach. 

Hands gripped around Tom's neck as he plundered lips and thrust forward to roughly to be comfortable, but the small body seemed to accept it gladly with yells and moans. “There! My Lord right there! More, harder, please destroy me!” How would Tom do anything except give in to those exact demands with the name he so enjoyed coming from Harry's lips was beyond him. Soft ivory hands started pulling at Harry, relishing the way the muscles tightened with his pumps.

Nagini hissed her displeasure of Harry's release hitting her, but it went unheard when Tom hit his own orgasm. Letting himself fall from the pink muscles. Shuffling and finding the most comfortable position, Tom laid himself behind the other, holding him close as Nagini shifted and covered him as well. When the covers were pulled over them Tom felt the evened out breaths of his lover and began to drift off as well.

His last thoughts caused him to smile, he could go to the orphanage in peace now, but next he would have to show Harry the horcrux’ and hopefully have the boy make his own willingly. But for now he had at least one thing checked off his list.


	16. Climacophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climacophobia- Fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs.   
> ~To scared to use the moving staircase to get to his common room, he's lucky Tom is kind enough to sneak him into his own. 
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationship: Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Anxiety, Past Child Abuse, Slytherin Dorms, Sleeping, Tom In Harry's Timeline AU,

Shoes clacked down the glossy hallway. It was so late that even the ghosts had gone to sleep. Normally, Tom would have left his duties hours ago and simply gone to sleep as well, but he had the feeling something was off tonight, and he was never the kind to ignore his instincts. Slowing, he found what he missed on the last 5 passes.

A small light came pouring through under a classroom door. It must have just been lit as he passed, and he heard shuffling inside. Tom stepped forward, excited that something interesting had finally occurred and ready to dish out detentions and take house points. Opening the door to the transfiguration classroom, he noticed a sleeping bag set up, as well as a bag of clothes sitting on a desk beside a pile of clothes. Tom was stunned to see a boy, who must have been a year below him looking through a pile of laundry. “What is going on here?” The boy dropped the shirt and looked at him petrified in his place. 

Tom stepped into the classroom further. “Are you sleeping in here? You have a dorm room, you know.” Tom noticed the red robes, and smiled, taking Gryffindor points always made his night.

“It's a misunderstanding! It was just a dare for tonight, please don't take any points!”

Tom liked the look of fear on the boys face, it made staying up so late worth it. “I will be taking points, I'll decide how many when we get you to your common room.” 

The boy packed his things and trudged sadly behind Tom. He had gotten the boy all the way to the moving stairs and started up when he heard the footsteps cease. Turning back, he watched the boy shuffle around at the bottom of the steps. “Well, I don't have all day.” The boy looked up quickly, he gripped the handrail, and Tom saw his knuckles turn white. It was almost funny watching the boy try to put his foot onto the first step, but soon he gave up and just fell to the ground crying.

“I can't! I haven't been to my dorm in all the years I've been here. I'm afraid of stairs. I just can't get myself to do it. Please don't take any points, I'm so sorry!”

Tom stared at the boy, hundreds of questions coming forth. “It's impossible to get around this school without using stairs, your excuse is pathetic.” 

Green eyes shined with tears and looked him straight on. “There are passages all throughout the school, I have a map that shows all of them, if you take the right ones you can get anywhere without taking stairs, but they don't lead to the common rooms.” 

Tom was amazed by this and wanted this map for himself. He knew of the chamber of secrets, and a few other passageways but not as many as this boy was implying. He looked up at the portrait of the fat lady, and made a decision. 

“Okay Gryffindor. How about a deal. Let me see this map and I'll let you stay in the Slytherin dorms until we can find something better.”

The messy hair almost looked like dog ears as the boy perked up. “Yes sir!” 

Tom sighed and lead the way, letting the boy find ways on the map, to the dungeons.

Never one who didn't think ahead first, Tom knew that his housemates wouldn't be agreeable in having a Gryffindor in their shared space. Tom had Harry stay in the shadows to avoid any light sleepers who may have wandered out for a drink or bathroom break. When he had Harry with him in the 7th year dorm, he quickly had the boy get into his bed, throwing the others belongings into his trunk. The two had the awkward dance of figuring out where each could lay without touching each other. In the end Tom though he would have a horrid time sleeping beside another person, but for a reason beyond his tired mind he didn't mind the small boy, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

______  
Never before in his life has Tom slept in, he wanted to blame it on not being able to sleep with another beside him, or staying up to late, but he had stayed up way later in the past, and he knocked right out beside the other. Checking the time, Tom nearly fell out of the bed getting up, he realized his dorm mates would be awake in a matter of minutes, shoving Harry he woke the boy up. “Tom? What time is it?” Giving a hissed shush, he reached over through the curtains to his trunk, pulling Harry's bag of clothes out and shoving it at him. “They will be awake in 5 minutes, can you get out of here on your own?” Accepting the challenge, Harry nodded and started pulling off his pajamas to quickly change. Tom didn't have time to check that he got away safely as he had to clean himself and dress for breakfast.

As Tom walked up to his group of friends, a small hand gripped the back of his robes stopping him, he glanced back at Harry, who seemed to have ditched his clothing bag and now had one for class. He furrowed his eyes looking down at the boy. “Yes?” Harry peeked around him and noticed his other followers standing near by, with a gentle shove, Tom felt something push into his pocket and Harry spoke up loudly so all around them could hear, “Nothing, sorry thought you were someone else, didn't see the green!” The green eyed boy gave him a wink, before pulling on a disgusted face and ran off. 

When Tom had settled down at his desk waiting for class to start, he opened the small note and read the inside, ‘No one saw me. See you tonight at 12? I'll be hiding from peeves in the trophy room!” Tom smiled at the note, when he realized the expression on his face he changed it instantly.

_________  
For a week the two boys continued meeting late at night, than sneaking into the Slytherin dorm. Tom couldn't even bother to find it an annoyance as he was allowed to study the map and all its detailing. Tom woke that morning, and he found something was wrong. Looking down, hair tickled his nose, focusing harder, he felt small hot breaths hitting his chest. He shifted suddenly, his arms pulling away from where they were holding the small body closely to himself. When he noticed it, for the first time in his life he felt himself blush, he was hard, and it was rubbing with the equally hard buldge infront of it. Backing up to the edge of the bed, he watched tan hand find purchase on the sheets, pushing the owner up just enough to look around, emerald eyes met his own, and in the most human of ways, he gulped. “Tom? What's wrong? Let's go back to sleep.” 

Without a word in response, the tall boy stood, grabbing a towel and running to the showers. He had to calm down, he had to pretend that hadn't just happened. Tom nearly had it off his mind, or at least could pretend he did as he reached the common room. Loud voices caught his attention. 

“-Well, who was it!” Another voice laughed and added, “Yah, we need to congratulate the lucky boy, maybe move them to Gryffindor, since taking a lion to fuck in the slytherin dorm is pretty ballsy.” A squeak came followed by a voice he sadly recognized, “I didn't ‘fuck’ anyone, look I just got lost, I'll go now!” He heard another squeak as he was about to step out of the shadows, “C’mon, Potter right? If you enjoy snakes so much to risk coming here for a good shag, why don't you try me out?” Toms blood began to boil, he had enough when the next statement was made, “Damn, you're right, he is pretty cute, I wouldn't mind a go as well.” 

Full of unfounded rage, Tom glided into the room, all eyes turning to him. “What's going on here? Who is this Draco?” Tom looked over Harry like he didn't know him. The blonde turned, to look Tom in the eyes with his dull grey orbs. “This is Harry Potter, My L- Tom. He is my Mothers cousins godson. We caught him sneaking out of the Boys Dorm.” He stated the last part like an induendo. Harry jumped at that, “I just got lost, really! I must have sleepwalked or something!” Rolling his eyes at the purely pathetic excuse, Tom gripped Harry's wrist. “I'll take him to Severus than, all of you head to breakfast.” People began to voice their anger at Harry not being punished on the spot, but one glare from Tom as he left silenced the room.

Tom had a tight grip on Harry, not letting go till they had an empty classroom to themselves. “Well, I hope you know I won't be letting you back there now.” Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught. “Tom, I almost got away, please, I have no where else to go!” Tom wasn't in the mood to listening to begin, but when Harry caught his hands in his small grip he paid attention. “One more night, you can't just leave me, please!” The tears forming in Harry's waterline is what finally did it, Tom gave a simple nod, “one more night. After that-” Harry surged forward, he forced himself onto his tip toes and kissed Toms lips. Stunned, Tom didn't move as Harry thanked him and ran off.

The whole day Tom thought over the kiss, any time he lost focus he could find his fingers brushing his lips. At midnight, he felt himself become nervous, he had never felt it before and was angered by the pounding of pulse and the thoughts that wouldn't stop. When he reached the meeting place at midnight he was on the verge of slapping himself to stop the spinning of his head. Harry popped out of nowhere and didn't even give him his signature smile before he just walked quietly behind Toms stride. 

Thy reached Toms bed in complete silence, neither even mumbled goodnight as they got under the covers to sleep. Before he had finally fallen asleep he heard a whisper, “Tonight's the last, I promise, tomorrow I'll, I'll find something. I promise.” Tom assumed Harry thought he was already asleep and didn't think twice on the words.

His name brought him back to the world of the living. Tom had never been a deep sleeper besides when Harry was beside him, and hearing his name was enough to rouse him. He felt a movement from Harry's side of the bed and more light moans and pants. His name came again, and he felt himself fully focus. The movements held a pattern, and the sounds were distinct enough to recognize, Harry was touching himself. 

His eyes drifted open, he saw Harry's eyes closed, his body facing Tom, close enough to reach out and touch, though he didn't. Tom glanced at the time, 2:30. He looked back at Harry, and saw Green eyes flutter open in pleasure, Harry was staring directly at him. As their eyes connect, Harry seemed shocked, but let out the loudest moan so far, Tom could feel the small body convulse, the boy had come from their eyes meeting. Tom couldn't bring himself to stop staring, Harry's eyes filled with tears.

“Tom I-” Harry seemed to be against speaking and started crying harder, the tan body curled in on itself and was shaking with each sob. Listening closely, Tom could make out ‘Sorry’ with each cry. Reaching over slowly, like he was going to touch an injured animal, he laid a hand on the shivering shoulder. “Harry, what-” the boy jumped away, he moved to the end to go for the trunk to grab his bag. This wasn't suppose to happen, but the blue eyed boy wasn't going to let Harry get away, grabbing the thin arm he pulled Harry harshly back, the small body falling onto his own as they kissed. Like he had the past morning, tom felt himself get hard, he threw Harry onto the bed beside him and crawled over top. Even if the act was primal and utterly beyond human, but beastly, Tom started to grind his hips forward and kiss the life from the lips before him.

Harry cried out beneath their joined mouths, but Tom ignored it. He grabbed the boxers that were already slipping down the others hips and freed his body of the entirely, shoving them to his ankles. Hands pressed at his chest, but he ignored them in order to pull the shirt off the small chest. Their lips had to disconnect to get rid of the offending garment. Harry used this chance to speak. “I'm sorry, I won't do it again! But this is just cruel, why!” When Tom had the body naked he stopped to think over just that. Grabbing a struggling hand, he brought it over his clothed edition and rubbed it over, wincing at the teasing pleasure. “This is why, and you will do it again if I order you to!” This seemed to be what Harry needed to calm. The struggling pushes became desperate pulling, gripping Tom's shirt and going in for another kiss. Reaching his hand down, Tom went in to stretch the hole he knew was waiting, his hand was stopped and he looked up at flushed cheeks. “I already, when I was-” the boy coughed looking the other way, “I did that before.” 

Even if he didn't think it possibly, this caused him to harden more, looking down he gave a soft ‘oh’ before his grin turned feral and he attack back at Harry's mouth. Casting a silent spell he added more body oil into play. Pushing the small hips and thighs up he gave no chance for Harry to reject him as their lips were pushed tightly together. With small movements he let himself enter the omg of muscles. 

Noises fell from their pressed lips, and no matter how he would deny it later, Tom moaned as well. He loved the heat and the squeeze, and Harry loved the stretch and the harsh movements. When his whole cock had been pressed inside, Tom didn't give Harry a second of comfort, he knew the boy could take it, with rough movements he pulled out almost fully before diving back in, savoring the feeling of slick flesh pulling at him. He started moving faster, he had never had sex before but he knew he could now never go without it, without Harry. A scream left the boy when he angled differently. “There! Merlin yes Tom! Right there! Harder please!” There were no thoughts left in his head. He shoved back in the same way and more screams filled the air. He didn't even think about if he set a silencing Charm that night. Each time he hit the small nub inside, Harry squeezed him. 

He could die at this moment and he wouldn't mind, looking at the face before him, eyes closed and mind lost he knew Harry was the same. He wanted to look into those eyes though, he licked over the lid trying to entice them. “Harry, look at me.” Fluttering lashes made way for bright jewel eyes staring into his, this seemed to get the other even more worked up. “So perfect, yes, I love you. I love you Tom, don't stop please.” Tears filled those perfect eyes. He had never felt love before and any time someone confessed he just felt annoyed. And be it the blood rushing through him of the feeling of pleasure he loved but he didn't mind those words, he accepted them by kissing the other again. Tom felt himself coming close to his peak, he watched Harry grip his own member and jerk violently trying to time it with the thrusts.

“So close, I'm-nh coming! Ah-” with an arched back Harry let himself come for the second time that night. The convulsing muscles made it so Tom couldn't more more than shallow thrusts, the flesh surrounding him moving like a massage over him. Uncaring of the wants of the boy below him, Tom pushed in fully, allowing his sticky cum to cover the hot insides. He kissed Harry again in his blessed out state before lying back onto the bed.

Tom pulled Harry against his side, both were still panting and breathless from the activities. Tom smiled at the small body laid up against him. “So why are you scared of stairs?” A small hum followed green eyes looking into his. “It's a long story.” Tom smiled and reached a hand up to the clock behind him. “It's only, 4 in the morning, i doubt it will take two hours.” Emerald eyes shone in mirth as he wiggled in closer to Tom. “Okay. But it gets a little dark I guess.” Tom looked over at Harry and ran his hand through the even messier than normal, hair. “Well, hit me.” Harry buried his face into Tom's chest. 

“My dad, he had these three friends that did everything together when they were in school. They called themselves prankster, but to people like Professor Snape, they were bullies.” Tom settled in against a pillow at the name of his head of house. Harry continued, “Well, all these friends were really close, and though Sirius, the Black family heir, was my godfather, they were all like uncles to me. And so they would babysit me time to time.” Harry sat up, and situated himself laying across Tom's body, his chin resting on Tom's chest, looking up at him.

“One day they had me go to Petters house, while my Mom, Dad, Sirius and Remus went on a double date vacation for a week . I knew that Peter was always more of a coward, but I never thought he was all bad or anything.” Harry sighed, he reached up and kissed Tom's lips, getting closer still.

“But Peter didn't like all the pranks they pulled on him back in school, he decided he would get back at them through me. It was funny at first, well not really, but I could let it off as a joke, but when I was going down stairs for dinner he had put tripping jinx's on every step. I fell, got hurt pretty bad. But he kept making me go up and down the stairs every day, I kept falling and tripping. By the end of the week I had a bunch of broken bones and a concussion. After that I just can't do it, I know it's stupid, not all stairs are jinxed, I just can't.”

Tom reached and grabbed his cheeks drawing him in for a kiss. “So how do you get around at home?” Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Promise not to tell?” Tom nodded. “Well, my parents taught me how to apparate! It's not exactly legal, but it is the only way I can get around. But I can't do it here, so the map.” Tom kissed him again, deeper this time. “Well, aren't you full of surprises.” The small body wiggled on top of him, “I want to be full of other things as well.” Looking up at the clock, Tom smiled, “We have an hour.” Harry pulled himself back and rubbed himself against the other, getting himself ready. “Perfect!”

When the two boys woke that morning, a trunk with the letters , H.J.P was situated beside Tom’s at the end of the bed.


	17. Microphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Microphobia- Fear of small things.  
> ~Due to Harry's sucky potion skills, Tom is stuck being 5 inches tall until Slughorn can figure out what went wrong, but in the end Harry finds he prefers the small Tom Riddle, over the big one.
> 
> -Rating: Mature  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Harry In Tom’s Timeline, Potions, Captive, Kidnapping, Masturbation,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All italics are Tom's POV
> 
> Thought it looked nice than big breaks every other paragraph <3

_Tom wasn’t focused, he leaned forward, onto the desk in order to get a better look at the person next to him. He usually hated working with other houses, but the way this boy was made it bearable. Small delicate tan hands came over and picked up an ingredient, Tom’s thoughts gave an impatient gasp as the boy leaned forward. Whenever he went to stir, the green potion was reflected in his eyes. Small sweat drops from the heat made the boy look as if he had just gone through a vigorous activity, and Tom could think of many. He sighed, no thinking like this didn’t mean he had a ‘crush’ or any other pathetic emotion for the other, he was just a teenage boy lost in heated lust. He let himself focus as the other spoke up out of nowhere, and tried to brush his staring off as boredom._

It was perfect, the shade looked the exact way the book described, acid green. Harry applauded himself for his work, even with a Slytherin sitting at his table. His attention was brought back to Slughorn as the next part of the lesson began.

“Now my students, because we wish for this potion to be short lasting, and only work for up to a minute, please add one singular mayfly wing as it comes to its final boil.”

Reaching over to the laid out ingredients Harry didn't even look up as he grabbed the small silky texture and plopped it into his concoction. He turned to his Slytherin partner, a grimace on his face from being forced to work with the other. “Well, is it up to your oh, so perfect standards your majesty?” The words dropped with sarcasm. Long pale fingers reached over and scooped a small amount into a phial. “We will see.” The boy in green tipped the still hot liquid to his lips and consumed the entire contents. For a second his eyes flashed green, before the once tall and graceful body shrunk. Silk green robes fell to the floor around the tiny body, and small Tom Riddle nodded to Harry. 

They waited for Tom to change back, him not leaving his bundle of uniforms in case he changed suddenly. A minute passed, then two, and three. A small glare was directed at Harry, but he pretended to not notice as he rose his hand waiting for Slughorn. The fat man came over, fingers looped in his vest. 

“Well Mr.Potter, your potion seems to have worked wonderfully, I expect no less with Mr.Riddle as your partner. What is your question.”

Harry had the decency to look down and blush. He took a breath and looked back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, he's small and all, but what do I do if he won't change back?” Slughorn gave him a furrowed look. “Well my boy the mayfly wings does wonders, it should only take a minute.” With a stare at the ceiling as if trying to escape, Harry's voice got smaller. “Yeah, about that, what if it's been like five?” The joyous smile on the man's red face fell. “Well you did add the mayfly wings didn't you.” Harry nodded, he reached over and grabbed the silky objects, handing them over. Slughorn a jaw dropped. “Mr.Potter! This is skin from a Bow Headed whale! These look nothing like mayfly wings! How on earth did you confuse the creature with the shortest lifespan with the one with the longest! This is unacceptable.”

Harry stared, he had tears welling in his eyes from being yelled at, he didn't need to look down at Tom to know he had a face of hate. The fat man continued to murmur to himself before looking back at Harry. “This is reversible but I have to brew a enlargement potion, it will take neatly two weeks to finish. Never have I ever felt with such incompetence. With your Mother and Godfather being two of the best Potioneers I know this is just, well it's just pathetic.” Hearing himself being put to shame and the mention of his family made the tears start leaking down. Slughorn sighed at the tears.

“Well, this is your mess, you will be in charge of Mr.Riddle till I can fix this, I expect you to get him to each class on time and get him notes! Even doing his homework until this is fixed, come to my office for Tom's time table after lunch.” The old professor gave Harry no chance to speak out before he walked away. He finally let his gaze fall and looked at Tom, who was still buried in his clothes looking annoyed. With a swish of his wand, Harry shrunk Toms clothes, hoping it would cheer the other up a bit. A shaking hand pocketed Toms wand with his own, before reaching down a hand to collect the small body. A swift kick from Tom to him had Harry moving his hand away, he sighed knowing he deserved it, and put it out again to let Tom climb on. 

_How on earth had Tom not been paying attention enough to notice the boy had ruined the potion. Cursing his horny brain Tom crawled into the hand that was laid out for him. The punishment Horace had given was quite interesting. He now had an all inclusive pass to stare at Harry for as long as he wished. He was also happy to have a break from all his classes and work, though he was brilliant he still enjoyed time to himself. Tom scowled when he was placed in Harry’s pocket like a pen. Though, as he shifted he noticed that behind his knee was right where Harrys nippled was. He would be sure to make ‘accidents’ happen to be able to play with it a bit and watch the reaction._

With his head barely peeking out of Harry's pocket, the duo set out of the classroom, both people's bags on his shoulder. On the way to the great hall, harry watched a group of Slytherins point at him whispering, he knew that this wasn't a good idea, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. His path was blocked by a group of his housemates.

“Hey, you guys headed to the great hall too?” 

The redhead didn't seem amused with Harry's cause atmosphere, and tossed his nose up at him, “We heard that you are going to be spending more time with the snakes after a little accident, we want to know how it will affect your ability to play seeker.” With a friendly smile that he wasn't really feeling, he tried his best to give them the response they wanted. “Slughorn just says I need to watch him while he is getting better, it should only take two weeks and our game against hufflepuff isn't for a week. But really, their seeker is a Longbottom, I'm not really worried.” The head of Gryffindor team, Joe Wood came up in a fit of rage. “Two weeks! You can't take a two week break! It doesn't matter if you are a better seeker, if you get lazy you will definitely lose.” The nervous tick Harry had of rubbing his neck came back, “I know, but I can practice- ouch!” Pain came from where is right breast pocket was situated, he looked and saw Tom with a mound of Harry's flesh, covered in fabric, gripped in his hand. He understood the meaning. “Look guys, talk later yeah?” He didn't wait for a reply as he ran off. 

When he had reached the great hall, Harry was on track for his normal seat, when he felt another bite of pain. “Would you knock that off? Don't you know how to use your words?” Looking down he saw the small mouth move but was unable to hear at all, small hands pointed dramatically at the green lined table. “Oh hell no, I am not sitting with them.” Tom was adamant though and gripped his flesh again. “Ow, okay alright, just for today!” Letting the small pointing fingers lead him, he stood awkwardly behind Malfoy and Lestrange, they turned back giving him a look of disgust. “What do you want?” Their words were rude and haughty but the silenced instantly when Tom popped up over the pocket, making space for Harry.

The whole table was quiet, all eyes focused on him as he set Tom onto the wooden surface, he decided it would be best to explain. “So, there was this potions mix up that sorta happened ,” Tom crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. “Okay, okay, I kinda shrunk Tom and it will take two weeks to fix, Slughorn said I need to take care of him till then.” Being five inches tall, Tom couldn't get far, but soon he got his way over to Avery and stared until he was picked up. Avery gave a nod, and pointed his wand at Tom, than Tom seemed to be speaking into his ear, Avery humming his agreement all along. When Tom was set back down, he went back to Harry, pointing at a fork he wished to be shrunk.

_Simply moving from one side of the table to the other was a journey. Toms small body took its time but managed to get over to Avery without winding himself. His follower did as commanded, even silently and lifted him. Tom forced himself to shout at the top of his lungs into the ear half the size of his body to be heard. “Use a Sonorus!” He was obeyed immediately. Thankfully now he could talk at his regular volume and be heard like he normally would. “Avery, I have a mission for you. Get me an enlargement potion. I want it available immediately if I get bored. Until that point in time I will be using this time as a Holiday. I wish for you to take care of my pet, and to remind the house who their king is even in my absence. If you have anything important to share with me, it will wait till meal times, besides that, I wish to have a wide berth from all of you.” Avery replied with a quiet “Yes My Lord” and set Tom back down on the table so he could go back to Harry and get fed by hand if he so wished it. Tom smiled genuinely at the odd red clad boy knowing he wouldn’t be seen. Yes, this would be like a holiday, but he would be able to spend it with a boy he was attracted to fawning over him the whole time. A laugh left him causing him to stop dead in his tracks, he had just thought he had even enjoyed the boy’s rough language and angry pouting. This was going to be strange, but Tom was just getting more and more excited._

In order not to be late for his own classes, Harry had to start making mad dashes from one side of the castle to the other. That he could at least say caused him to stay in fit shape for quidditch, but the money he had to dish out to people in Tom's class for copies of notes had no upside. It was only the first day and he was exhausted.

With Tom in his pocket, he headed towards his bedroom to get some sleep after dinner. A pinch roused him from his drowsy state. “What now!” The small face huffed at him, than pointed towards his pants, Harry understood right away rushing them to the bathroom. He moved back and forth past stalls, deciding what to do when he decided to just summon a small toilet over the sink drain, this was just a small problem in a list of dozens he was having with Tom.

Harry was at his wits end when he had finally gotten into his bed and had Tom set up in a transfigured bed on the shelf above his head rest. He closed his eyes and felt a small tap on his cheek, looking over he saw Tom. 

“Oh my god, go to sleep! I'm so tired whatever you need I don't care. Why do I have to help you, you have your stupid followers don't you.” Tom simply huffed at him silently and Harry got the gist of, ‘excuse me I wasn't the one to add whale skin.’ He lifted Tom back up to his bed. “Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just so tired and my whole house hates me. Can whatever it is wait?” When the small body nodded Harry smiled, “okay, let me know in the morning.” As he laid back out in his covers he decided to add, “I really am sorry.” 

_A smile light up his face. He was truly going to only ask for something simple, a few heating charms or blankets. When Harry had sent him back to bed he was planning to just get under the blankets he had till they warmed. Now though, after hearing the angry boy actually apologize, he decided something different. The breathe of the large boy calmed and became even, signalling Tom that the other was finally asleep. Carefully, he grabbed his blankets and crept from his bed, sliding onto the pillow under the shelf he was currently residing on. With soft steps, he walked over to the boys face, his own face light up by how vulnerable the other was at that moment. Bringing himself closer he let his hands drift over the face. He leaned in and laid a kiss on the corner of pink lips. It was almost like nothing since that same mouth could swallow his current form whole. Tom laid out his covers beside the boy’s neck, taking the body heat willingly to warming his blankets. When he had enough of touching the other and his blankets were significantly hotter, he walked back to his bed and laid down to sleep._

It almost became normal for Harry, he didn't even notice as three days had passed since the accident. He could always be found running flush faced into a classroom and grabbing Tom and his mini supplies, than running to the next class, due to Tom's pinching and biting he was sitting at the slytherin table daily. The snakes weren't all bad though, Avery was actually quite nice and Lestrange knew all about Quidditch. 

With a smile he reached his dorm room, setting Tom on the bed. “Hey Tom, I smell horrific, all the sweat you know, I'm going to take a shower.” He normally left Tom to his studies while he showered, and the shrunken boy would shower in the sink in the morning, but now Tom stood as if he wanted to come along. “Do you need a shower to?” Tom gave a barely noticeable nod as he reached out to be picked up. With a sigh Harry took the tiny boy and headed in, setting Tom on the ledge of the sink as he turned and went to the shower across from it. “I won't be able to hear you, so just wait patiently till I'm done and don't die.” He laughed at the little scoff as he stripped and walked over to the tap, turning the water on scalding. After his time soaping up and getting clean he walked over to Tom, this time wrapped in a towel. He noticed the little face was bright red. “You okay Tom? Is it to hot in here?” Tom seemed to dislike what Harry had said and turned away from him. Gathering his clothes he carried Tom back to their beds.

_In the past three days, Tom had found himself going down to Harry’s bed at night and touching himself in on the others pillow, running his hand through soft hair. But besides quick bits while the other was changing, Tom never saw the boy’s body fully. He used Harry going to the shower for an excuse. Tom was set on the ledge of the sink, but besides putting his head underwater to look wet, he didn’t plan to shower. Pushing heavily he turned the sink faucet on. Tom undressed and took a place leaning against the metal knob. Harry stripped before his eyes. The water started and Tom felt himself harden from seeing the water start to cascade across the caramel skin. Tom began to touch himself when the boy began to run his hands down his body, the soap suds making a perfect contrast against his skin. With a hum Tom let himself cum before he jumped into the sink basin to get the look of just showering. Harry came over and handed him a towel, he ignored the comment from Harry, but yes, it was definitely to hot and it had nothing to do with the temperature or steam._

It hadn’t even been a week before Harry completely lost it. He looked down at the small boy. The teachers had just reprimanded him for doing Toms homework incorrectly. How was it Harry's fault, he didn’t even understand Runes. He knew the small boy was laughing at him, even if he couldn’t prove it. Harry had half the mind to throw Tom on the bed if he didn’t know it could kill the other. “Seriously! Why do I get in trouble! I have my own homework, and I can’t even go to practice because I’m taking care of you! Why do you even go to classes, you can’t even do anything.” Tom just crossed his arms and stare at the other. Harry just wanted to get away from Tom but he couldn’t. “Why me? Why is this happening to me! I mean really, is my luck that bad! I’m sure a dozen other people would take you. Who wouldn’t want you, the oh sexy perfect Slytherin.” Harry blushed as he realized his words. “Not that I find you sexy. I mean sure you’re attractive. I’m into girls though! I can notice that you’re hot, but that doesn’t mean I like you.” The tan body crouched on the floor as he kept digging himself a deeper hole, Tom smirked at him. Harry didn’t stop himself though, he looked up. “It’s perfectly natural for a teenage boy to fantasise about such things, it’s common really, and I mean we are just in close quarters so of course I- I mean, anyone would. But just because you have good looks, oh god.” Tom started to laugh again. Harry got onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows, seeking some form of escape. Tom came over and leaned against his pillow arms crossed. Covering his flushed face Harry tried again. “Look, one time, maybe two, just a few! That’s it okay. I’m not all obsessed with you or anything, I don’t even like you, you have a horrible needy personality. I mean really don’t have to explain myself to you.” Tom gave a small nod, but his grin was still there. Harry realized he wasn’t getting away from this topic and went for the next best thing. “Im taking a shower.” The small boy ran from the room, with a quick turn around he ran back and grabbed a towel. “You better forget everything I just said!” 

_At breakfast, Tom gave Avery the signal they had prepared. The other slytherin gave a nod. It was time, by the end of this meal he would be away from Potter, and back to his old life, well he had a few hours he could go unaccounted for to get everything situated first. Tom smiled again at the cute look on Harry’s face that night. Avery pocketed him and left the hall, Tom overheard Harry and the Potions Professor’s loud yelling, and laughed. Poor Harry was in more trouble than he could have predicted._

After breakfast Harry was in a panic. He searched everywhere, high and low. Tom was gone. He saw him go to speak to Avery and just went back to discussing Seeker rules with Lestrange. He nearly cried as Slughorn walked up to him.

“Professor! I can't find him! He's gone!” 

The fat faced professor stared like he didn't understand, he face suddenly bloated and turned horribly red. “YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF HIM MR.POTTER! IF YOU LOST HIM HE COULD BE DEAD! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO HIM!” The yells could be heard across the hall, Harry was in tears. 

_Avery had taken the day off of class, first helping Tom revert back, and than managing to show Tom everything he had missed. At lunch his Knights all gathered to report to him. He stood from the throne like chair he was sitting in when the topic of what punishment Potter should receive was circulating through the group. “Don’t worry about his punishment, everything is in place now, his entire life will be destroyed, he will have nothing let, no where to run, and then I will collect.” The group went quiet, some shivering in fear. “My Lord, I wish no insolence towards you, but what do you mean collect?” Tom ignored the shaking voice and turned to Lestrange. “I need a sample of his handwriting for a secondary plan in case Potter decides to be difficult, I believe I can rely on you to gather this.” The tall boy stood and bowed to his leader, heading from the room immediately to see to his task. “Dismissed.”_

The day went horribly for Harry, all day he was berated by people, his fellow Gryffindors congratulated him, making him feel worse and the slytherins all hexed him. Not a single person in the school was actually on his side. By dinner he almost walked out of the hall, that is until all talk stopped and every eye turned towards the door. Tom walked in regular size, live as could be, flocked on both sides by his pureblood friends. Slughorn ran to him immediately, “Tom my boy! You are alright!” With a graceful nod Tom smiled at him, “yes, no thanks to my helper,” he glanced at Harry, “I was left all on my own in the dungeons, for some reason, magic may have been involved somehow, when I grew hungry enough, my body just reverted back.” The whole hall was following on every word, Tom received pats on the back from his dorm mates that he shrugged off. He had lost Tom at breakfast, there was no way he could have possibly made it to the dungeons. Sending a glare at Tom he waited for Slughorn to turn to him. 

“Mr.Potter, you left, poor, defenseless Tom all alone in the dungeons. Who knows what could have happened. If he had not changed back, well, then he would have surely died from hunger. I am so disappointed in you, if I didn't already know the Headmaster would deny it, i would request your expulsion. So I will do what I can, I’m not a cruel man, but you risked a student's life. I am taking all the house points you currently have, as well as putting you in detention every saturday and sunday evening. Also your Hogsmeade pass has been revoked.” 

Harry felt tears roll down his face, and outpour of anger from his house was heard behind him, but one look at the grin Tom held and he knew. Tom had set him up. He had purposely left. He probably had Avery sneak him out at breakfast. Running quickly he heard Tom start to talk but didn’t want to hang around for the rest of it.

_Tom turned his smile feral at Harry for a moment, the raven picked it up instantly. He watched the boy run from the hall. This was better than he had expected. Harry was in tears, his house had just turned on him, his teachers now hated him and he had probably lost any friends he had, since Lions like to side with the group decision. He turned to Slughorn, “Harry tried his best, but he is just a silly boy, I do not blame him for his mistake, but you are correct with your punishments, my life was at risk.” Horace looked full of pride at that, he was proud to have a student congratulate him, pathetic. Everything was working well, but now Tom had to see how his prize was doing. He turned from the Hall, following the direction the other left. At one point Tom had to start relying on passing paintings to direct him, but finally, he reached the boy. He never thought victory would be so sweet, but seeing the small frame curled on the floor crying was better than anything he could have imagined._

The only quiet spot Harry could find was a small opening behind a tapestry. No one ever came to this hall, so he hoped he would be left alone. He was sure he couldn’t return to his dorm, and it would now be impossible for him to play seeker. Until he graduated his entire school career was ruined. The only solace he had was that maybe his Mom would understand and send him to Beauxbaton or even Durmstrang, he wasn’t going to be picky at this point. His racking sobs were interrupted by someone entering past the tapestry. He called out hoping he didn’t sound like he had been crying. “Go away! I was here first, I’m sure there is other places you can get off in asshole.” The voice that followed his insult was the last that he wanted to hear. “Yes, but those places don’t have a crying lion.” He sent deathly daggers to Tom, picking himself up off the dusty floor and pushing the other aside to leave. The older boy shoved him against the wall before he could get away. “Is that anyway to treat your friend, after all we have been through?” 

Shoving him but still not getting away, he just scowled. “Us friends, yah if the sun fucking implodes. What’s your bloody problem, you could have been big this whole time? Was that your plan? First make me take care of you for a week, walk you everywhere, get you notes, do your homework, then you go and destroy my life? I have nowhere to sleep now, I can’t even get to my trunk for clothes. The second I go into my dorm they will kill me. Im fucking trapped and all I want right now is to go to my bed.” Toms grin turned vicious. “Well, you can come to my bed, and my dorm would gladly accept you, after all you did take such good care of their king.” Fed up with Toms comments and wanting nothing more than to punch the boy he went for the next best thing. Gathering saliva in his mouth, he spit into Tom’s face. “You are not a fucking king, you are scum. I seriously hope you become small again so i can step on you. Never talk to me again! I cant beleive me screwing up one potion makes you feel you have the right to destroy everything. Go fucking die Tom Riddle!” With that he stomped away, hoping that he would never have to see those blue eyes again, and embarrassed that he was seen in such a pathetic state.

_It had been two days since Harry had spit on him, he had searched everywhere, only coming upon the boy a few times before running off again. He found that Harry had been skipping classes, and taking meals in the kitchens. Sadly he couldn’t stand around the fruit portrait at all time waiting on the other. When he did find Harry, it usually went the same way, Harry trying to leave, and Tom making some sexual comment that set the smaller boy off. Tom loved it, every time he saw those green eyes his blood pumped faster and his adrenaline went crazy. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted it constantly, not just twice a day. Something would have to change soon._

Harry finally found peace. Not a single soul was in the dorm since there was a game against slytherin, so Harry finally found the time to go grab his belongings. He had spent two days skipping classes and hiding out, resorting to showering in the locker room and cleaning his clothes with spells. With a glance at his bed he had an internal battle which lead to him whispering ‘five minutes’ to himself and laying down, the shrunken trunk still in his pocket. He hadn’t expected to sleep nearly two hours, but was awoken by the loud sound of his former roommates entering. “Potter, why are you here, you know you aren’t welcome here. Harry didn’t want to fight, he had just woken up after the first sleep in a real bed for days. “Yeah, sorry, i was just grabbing my trunk.” One of the Weasleys decided that wasn’t good enough. “Where are you staying than? In the kitchens with the elves? Don’t think anyone else would take you right now.” Harry brushed past the boys without a word, he didn’t want to think about how he had been sleeping on the cushions of window sills or tucked away on a chair in the library. A jolt went through him as he was hit with a spell, his feet locked, causing him to fall down the last five steps to the common room. All of the room began to laugh as he straightened himself. A girl’s voice cut through the crowed. “Let him alone, you’re all nothing but bullies and followers.” Harry nodded to Minerva, a girl who had full right to be angry at him, but seemed to be on his side. 

Not speaking another word, Harry left. Outside the dorm was the face he had never wanted to see. “I thought I told you to fuck off?” Blue eyes shined with excitement. “Well, I was lonely, how is your dorm situation? Rethinking my offer.” He glared at Tom before heading down the steps. It was no good to taunt the other boy. The best thing Harry could do is ignore him, but this seemed to annoy Tom. “Where are you staying? Did you find someone else who let you share their bed? Doubtful they are as attractive as me, though Diggory is quite fetching.” Green eyes looked back, but didn’t reply. Was Tom making all this comments because of what he said that time. He was hoping Tom had forgotten about that, but now it just seemed he was using it to mock Harry, it pissed him off. Tom continued anyway. “Has a cat got your tongue? Where is that Gryffindor pride?” Quickening his step, Harry walked away, he managed to lose Tom in the crowd of green that was heading to the Slytherin dorm after the match.

_Even two days after the blow up of Potter’s life, Tom couldn’t get enough. Harry attempted to avoid him, but always just ended up yelling at him. Poor Potter was so easy to goad into anger. His excitement soared when he came across Harry outside the Fat Lady painting. Yes, this was the change. Something was different now. He lost Harry before he could get a reply from the other, it bugged him, crawled at his skin, he needed to lock down that small body, make it so it had no choice but to stay by him and continue the angry bickering. Tom wouldn’t allow for his heart to beat so rapidly all on its own. His fingers tightened around the warm phial in his pocket, no, he had to do something._

The next day he saw Harry in class with a quick whisper to the teacher he was allowed to sit in the open seat beside him. He found ways to get Harry to sit with him at meals, and even followed the boy from a distance every night to see where he was going. Yes, his plan would work, he just had to wait for the proper moment. 

_After a week, Tom gripped the letter he carried with him everywhere. Yes, It was time._

Everyday Tom had bothered Harry, it had been a full week now since he lose his world. It was almost like he couldn’t turn a corner without the snake popping in to make some comment or try to rib him. It was even worse that Tom had all the teachers eating from his hand and managed a seat next to him in all shared classes. When a pale hand reached over and started to rub his thigh inappropriately he had enough, shouting as he stood up from his seat. “Will you just stop! I hate you! You ruined everything, because of you I have no friends, I have no house and I’m sleeping on a fucking crate. If you don’t have anything else you would like to destroy for me, than just leave me alone!” Storming from the class he heard Tom cover for himself with, “I have no clue Professor, I simply asked if I could see his notes.” He was so sick of Tom getting away with everything and leaving him screwed over. No, he was done, he wouldn’t let Tom bother him. He kept letting Tom get to him, even with ignoring him he still lost control from time to time, no, now he had to block him out completely, pretend he wasn’t even there.

As Harry walked to the old storage room he was using, he felt something like a presence behind him. Each time he turned though, no one was there. He convinced himself that one of the school ghosts was playing a trick on him as he turned into his makeshift bedroom. A hand gripped his shoulder and threw him against the wall. Looking into blue eyes, he just raised an eyebrow, giving no indication of Tom other than that. Dusting off his shoulder he moved around Tom to his bed, which was crates transfigured into a mattress. The other stepped forward and began to speak, “I don’t like being ignored you know.” Harry just opened his trunk to grab his P.J.’s. He wouldn’t change the normal way though, even while ignoring Tom, he still couldn’t allow the other boy to see him naked. A pale face got into his, the tall body bowing to be nose to nose, “I won’t let you ignore me anymore.” Simply reaching a hand up he grabbed his glasses from his face and set them on top of his now closed trunk. With a wave of his wand the P.j.s swapped places with his clothes. He set them on the floor to clean later and moved to sit on his bed, pulling out a book. 

Tom was furious at this point. “You aren’t afraid of me?” He was, oh yes Harry was terrified of this boy, but he wouldn’t let that reason allow Tom to boss him around and ruin his life. His fingers flipped the page in his book, but he screamed as the bed dipped. As was pinned he imagined the worst, but then he felt something hot trickle into his mouth and slide down his throat. Toms hand held his face and kept him from spitting it out. Soon he was surrounded in all black, when a hand the size of him lifted the clothing that had once fit him away he screamed. Tom just smiled and looked down at him, “Yes, well just try to ignore this. Your own concoction, don’t you like it?” Harry screamed again, this time the world went black as he passed out.

_Tom smiled as he looked at the small body in his palm. Harry had fainted, how sad. In place of the boy on the bed he placed the letter. It had taken time to achieve, but it was a perfect copy of Harry’s writing, informing the school and his family he was running away. Tom purposely had it seem open endedly as a suicide note. With a swish of his wand, all of Potters belongings were collected. After pocketing everything, he started to leave, his focus solely on the small naked body in his hand as he stroked a finger over the smooth flesh._

_Months had passed, Harry’s family came to the school, tears running down their face, imagining the worse. The whole time, Tom watched the small face in his pocket screaming for them to see him. Not a soul noticed the small boy, no one even wanted to. Soon enough it was like he had never even existed._

_It was his last day of class before he knew it. The tip of his finger ran through Harry’s hair before the other bite it. His face light up, the fight Harry had was the most important thing to him, he wished him to never lose it._

_Tom stood in the entryway of his manor. It was the Riddle family home, unused since his father had sadly perished. He had taken care of the man who watched over the place, and was just tidying up a bit in the hall when he heard a loud crash. He walked up to the master bedroom and took in the naked boy on the bed with a smile. “Harry, is there anything I can get you?” The other stared at him, he stood up from the bed, stopped by an invisible chain holding him to it. “No, but I can get you a lobotomy.” Tom smiled at the rude comment and walked over, sitting onto the bed beside the other. “I need to go out soon, do you need to use the bathroom or eat before hand?” The boys snarl dropped and he looked up at Tom with fearful eyes. “I’m sorry, please, can I stay here? You don’t need me there do you? I’ll be good I can’t even leave this bed please!” Tom carded a hand through the unruly hair. “Now, now, you know I like to have you by my side at all times. I would die before I go somewhere without you. Now when you're ready drink this.” Shaking hands gripped the small warm phial from Tom. Tom quieted any last complaints with a tug on Harry’s locks. Tears spilled from the boy’s eyes as he downed the liquid. Tom smirked and picked up the small struggling boy. This being was his, no one would ever see those green eyes except him, and though Harry could go outside and breath fresh air, he would never be able to run again. His lips kissed the small stomach as tiny arms pushed at his face, he placed the body in his shirt, leaving the room to grab his cloak._


	18. Staurophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staurophobia- Fear of crosses or the crucifix.   
> ~Tom kidnaps priests and kills them after his own childhood trauma, when he takes Harry he finds that not everything is the way he thought, and that not all priests are the same.
> 
> -Rating: Mature  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Violence, Murder, Serial Killer!Tom, Priest!Harry, Kidnapping, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of Pedophillia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning:
> 
> I tried my best to write this from the perspective of someone who truly believes in God. 
> 
> I am not religious, I am not Christian, I don't believe in any God or such, if I had to say I believe something it would be intelligent design, but even that I am not dead set on. So this story was a bit different because I ended up realized some of my own beliefs can actually make sense in catholic religion.  
> (situation and choices all lead us forward, and their are so many and they are all so changeable that you never truly know what is going to happen, who you are going to be or what you would actually do in a situation.)

'Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power and the glory, forever, Amen.’

The Lord's Prayer? It wasn't common at Harry's Church, no, they tried to discover new prayers and new ways to praise God, they didn't fall back on one that have lost meaning with overuse. 

It was strange, Harry could remember doing his normal before bed schedule, put out all the candles and organizing bibles for morning service, but he couldn't remember going to his bed, and he certainly wasn't there now. He not only wasn't in a bed, but something wasn't right, his body was sore and it was as if he wasn't laying down, he could stilips feel his glasses on his face, he would have definitely taken those off. The voice came again, clearer this time, he knew it was an actual person now, but he didn't recognize it.

“Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven.”

No, he wasn't at home, he wasn't at church, he was in danger. With force he opened his eyes to talke in his surroundings. His throat let out a sob, stopping the prayer and gaining the man's attention. He was standing, tied to what he couldn't see but could feel was a wooden cross. The room was dark, light only by candles, and from what the flickering light could allow, what looked like blood splattered the room.

“Ah, so you are finally awake Father?”

Harry finally took in the man speaking, tall, aristocratic, handsome. He was nothing like what Harry was expecting. “Where am I?” 

The man smiled and walked around Harry in a full circle, coming back to face him, trailing a hand down the stubble on Harry's face. “Well, Father, this is my home, to be more specific, my basement, and the place you will die.” Harry sucked in a sharp breath. He pulled at the restraints but found they were to tight, “Who are you!” 

Grey eyes flashed in amusement. “You haven't heard of me? On the news maybe? Well, never mind that, my name is Tom Riddle, but the society calls me ‘The Demon.’” Green eyes opened wide as the memory of his mother calling and warning him about this exact man came to him.

‘Harry, I just think you should be more careful, lock the doors when the last person leaves, maybe have Ron or Hermione stay late with you?’ 

‘Mom, really, you know as well as I the priests he took had ties with child abuse, I don't fit the profile.’

‘Harry at least promise me you will be safe?’

‘I promise Mom, I'll see you tonight.’

Harry stared at Tom in shock for a long moment before he could speak up again. “Why, why did you take me? I've never touched a child, I would never do something like that!” Tom just turned with a sigh and grabbed something behind him. “That's what they all say, it's all lies. Do you know what they did to me when I lied?” He didnt finish his sentence or give Harry time to reply. He turned with a whip in his hands.

The only noise Harry made for an hour was screams and sobs, Tom not relenting as Harry swore up and down he never even looked at a child that way. At the end, he looked down at his clothes, his cassock was ripped in places, showing blood dribbling from the showing cuts, even where rips couldn't be seen, he knew the skin would be covered in bruises.

Tom came up to him again, placing his glasses back on his face, one lense was broken, but he could see from the other. The handsome man took a seat before him, staring at him long before speaking. 

“As a child, I lived in a Orphanage. My mother was mentally ill, so the women who watched after us decided I was as well. Children learn from what they see, so soon I was this evil presence. I had done nothing, the way I was treated turned me to an outcast, and I found comfort in being alone, but that just proved to them I was ‘evil’ and they brought in a priest. Well, he was also a pedophile. He had them tie me down to do an exorcism, but that's not the only thing he did to me. For years- are you crying?”

Harry looked down at the man, tears running from his cheeks and his eyes puffy. “Yes, I am. No child should go through that. I became a priest to stop that from happening, I wanted to create a safe place, I wanted to protect children.” 

The tall man stood quickly, his chair falling behind him. His grey eyes flashed in anger as he grabbed the whip again, “Liar! I told you what would happen if you lie!” Harry straightened his back as much as he could attached to the wooden boards. “I'm not lying! Just listen please! Just 5 minutes!” With calculated movements Tom righted the chair and sat again, never setting down the leather weapon. His nod signaled Harry his time was running.

Green eyes looked at the floor, unsure if he wished to speak, but knowing he had to. “My father, he was pastor. He and his two friends were all the head of churches in the same district. But they were sick, I was the easiest target for them. From a young age they ‘trained’ me, kept me to silence. They did horrible things to me. I never spoke up because, these were three men that everyone I knew looked up to. I was a toy to them, a treat that they got to enjoy because they managed to keep their hands off the other children. I never had anyone to save me, no one would believe me. I had started to believe God wasn't real, if he was, why not send someone for me? But no, I realized, God was showing me that I had to do this myself, I had to find the strength within myself. I was 15, 12 years it took me to take these men down. 

Remus and Sirius, my dads friends, they lived alone together, so, they created a ‘playroom’ for me. I used my dads card and bought a bunch of stuff online, some things that disgust me to this day, but I also bought cameras. I went over there one day and told them I had a suprise, I said that I had to set up and would let them all in after an hour. I set all the cameras up, and I forced myself into the outfit, and all the gross things I bought, and I let them in. It took them hours to finish with me because of all the toys and how the outfit ‘excited them’ but in the end I had proof. I took the film to the police and they were arrested.

I almost left religion all together at that point, but I couldn't let them win, I couldn't let them take God from me. I went into school, and I became a priest, I set up my church as a way for children and family's to escape that, a way for them to feel safe and protected. I would never touch a child, I would never hurt a child, I would never put a child in a position where their lives feel like nothing but a pleasure object for another. I want children to know they are important, and to know they are loved. I'm not lying to you, I promise, what happened to you, I wish I could have been there, I pray everyday that I will be there to stop the next one. That priest failed you, and paid the price, please, let me go so I can continue to do my work, soI can continue to make others pay, and save those who have been lost.”

Tom looked at him wearily. Harry had spoken nothing but the truth, but Tom seemed to set in his ways to believe him. “Well, Harry, the good priest, I feel that my punishment for you isn't enough, I'll come back with something that will make you stop lying once and for all.” The tall man left Harry in silence, all alone in the dark.

____________

Tom rested on his couch. None of the ones he brought before had such an elaborate story, maybe- he stopped himself. All priests were sick, he wouldn't believe that man's lies, he wouldn't let those striking green eyes, or the soft tan skin distract him from what was right. He turned his tv on to look at the news, flipping through till he recognized bright green eyes. The women had red hair, he had been crying and seemed tired and weak. He turned the sound on to listen to her words.

‘Harry has been through so much, I failed him once when he was a child, and I allowed those men to hurt him, but he has powered through it, he saved himself and he protected himself, but Harry isn't like those other priests, he has never hurt a child and never would after his own childhood. Please let him go, let me not fail him this time.’ 

Tom didn't even take the time to turn off the Tv as he rushed to the basement. He found the seat before Harry and sat while panting. “It wasn't a lie.” It wasn't a question, and Harry didn't take it as one, he just nodded. Tom stood and began to pace the room. “I don't know what to do. I can't kill you, if I do, I- but I can't let you go, if you tell the police they will make me stop.” Harry didn't say a word and just stared. Grey eyes flashed dangerously and came to stand near the other man. “What do I do?”

Harry looked at him and gave a calm smile. “Tom, God is with you, inside you. You may have been wrong when you decided how to use your actions to kill, but you had good in your heart. You chose the wrong path, but life will never give you a dead end, there will always be a choice you can make, and that choice is yours, no one else can make it for you.”

Grey eyes left green and went to look at the moving chest before him. Silence reigned as Tom let his gaze wander the other, it may have been Minutes or hours, only God himself could be sure. “Harry, the reason I took you… I knew your church helped children, and I think I knew deep down you weren't like the others. But when I was passing by, I saw you through the window, you were in the chapel and I couldn't look away since you are so beautiful that I thought you were the embodiment of sin. I took you because, I felt what those men must have felt. Though you aren't a child, so I guess it would be different, but I still knew I didn't have a chance with you. I felt pure temptation, and I would have given anything to touch you, feel you, to be inside you. Maybe the one I meant to punish when I took you was myself.”

Harry just stared, his green eyes taking in the words Tom had spoken so honestly. He smiled and let his emotions show to Tom that he wasn't angry. He believed that God had lead him here, and it had to be for a reason, maybe it would be so he could save one last soul. “Tom, our lives are filled with billions of situations and even more choices. Both of ours lead us to where we are right now. I'm glad I met you, I'm glad I was able to speak with you, and if any of those situations had changed, you may have just become a shy timid boy, who walked away from the church after you saw me, instead of coming inside, we may never have met. I'm glad that our lives lead us to meet since it was God's plan. God is showing us, what we each could have become, he's showing us, how even with the same history we have both gone on to make different choices and that lead us to different situation. Tom, God isn't the one who failed us, others are, other people used their situations and choices to push us into a corner. Me and you, we are given the chance to see, we are given the chance to know, it is so rare and so unheard of, we can do nothing but accept it. You have your own trail to go through, when you reach heaven, but I will be there with you. I promise, I will not let you go through it alone. You will suffer, it will hurt, the guilt of taking a life will cause you great pain, but in the end, it's a choice like any other.”

A loud crash echoed upstairs, followed by loud voices and shouting, Tom grabbed a small handgun and hid by Harry's side. Long pale fingers held the gun to Harry's temple, his lips came forward in order to whisper. 

“Do you promise? We will meet again? And maybe, in heaven, we can live the life that was never possible here?”

Harry was shivering, he feared death, but he needed to be strong. “Tom, if you fight, if you find the will to make the right choices before God, I swear to you, I will stay by your side.” 

The voice cracked with sobs left hot puffs past Harry's ear. “Will you cherish me? Can we be something? I will take the pain as long as their is a promise of something better with you.”

Harry gave a nod as the door burst forward, a row of men holding guns entered and yelled at Tom. With a kiss to wild black hair, the gun clicked, and a shot rang through the room, followed by a barrage of bullets from the uninvited guests.

Green eyes opened beside grey as they both took in the sight of a pristine golden gate, light surrounded them. Harry felt a cold hand grip his own and looked to find Tom smiling at him. “I'm ready.” Harry nodded and lead the other up to their fate.


	19. Gamophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamophobia- Fear of marriage.  
> ~It was time for their marriage, they were both happy and excited, but their families were what they should have known would be the biggest source of stress.
> 
> -Rating: General Audience  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Crack Fic, Wedding, Chaos

Our story begins on a beautiful summer day in mid July. Two men, deeply and passionately in love are separated by only a wall as they prepare for the rest of their lives. 

Our hero of the story, a short but well built man stands before a mirror, he has fixed his tie more times than he can count, and is still shaking where he stands. The hero's green eyes sparkle as they match with the jeweled pin on his tie. He was filled with nerves and about to be a jumbled mess of tears, but the thought of the love of his life being beside him soon kept him strong.

The hero’s love was staring at a small sheet of paper, he had memorized it days ago, but the words didn't feel perfect the way he thought they should. He looked in the mirror before him, his red eyes took in his tall form. Looking behind him he could imagine the shivering form of Harry nearly in tears because of all his emotions. Tom stood and looked at himself, he would make this day one no one forget. He would show his love through his words so he needed to rewrite the vows again.

Both men were so focused on thoughts of each other and the lives they were going to step into today, that they didn't even have a thought towards what was going on beyond their doors. A war was raging outside in the garden where lights and lace was strung up creating a magical place where the two would soon be joined for eternity. Two completely different groups of people, each member with different motives and views, were battling out of view of the lovers.

Let's begin with the largest family of both groups, a redheaded horde that was covering the whole area. Ron, the youngest boy of the family was at the outside dining table, food and snacks had been laid out for people to enjoy. His red freckled face was drenched in sauces and crumbs as he dug his way through the massive pile of appetizers and sweets. His older twin brothers had maniacal grins plastered onto their faces as they watched their carefully placed whoopy cushions go off, and the firecrackers they had charmed to activate at certain phrases scare the crowd senseless.

The youngest Weasley, Ginny was in what could only be called a cat fight with a bushy haired girl by the name of Hermione, both were wearing atrocious dresses, and seemed to have their minds both set on being maid of honor even if it landed the other in the hospital. A blonde girl with a dazed look in her eye was calming both girls, she tried to explain calmly that Harry had chosen her for the Maid of Honor, but both girls turned their anger on her screaming, ‘Luna you bitch!’ and racing after her with sharp nails prepared to strike.

A small skidding boy bumped into his grumpy professor and looked into his eyes with fear. “Sorry to bother Professor Snape, but have you seen my Toad?” The grumpy man leaned forward, the smell of hard liquor on his lips, “Mister Longbottom, for what reason did you bring a Toad to a wedding, 70 points from Gryffindor. And to those in the horrid red family, 90 points!” He was ignored as the boy ran off. The man grabbed a flask and took another swig mumbling, ‘I have to watch those eyes smile happily again, and not have them looking at me. 700 points for choosing another again Lily.’

Two separate couples stood holding each other in the back, both for different reasons, Harry's school friends, Seamus and Dean were perhaps practicing for their own wedding, or from the ferocity, their wedding night.

But The rest of Harry's last real family were holding each other tightly, trying to give comfort. Sirius couldn't stop his terrible mood swings, causing him to cry, and turn around feeling angry about his godson growing up. He wasn't helping his lover any as the wolf inside the calm man was going up and down the emotional roller coaster with the other. Remus found himself kissing his lover to try and slow the onslaught of feelings they were sharing. Neither noticed a mousy boy bumping into them on his search.

Two tall blondes looked over the scene disgusted, they were currently being berated by a giant man who was going on and on blubbering about story after story involving our hero. Narcissa looked at her husband with a roll of her eye, Lucius understood and stepped forward, “Hagrid, it is nice you like the Potter brat, but you are keeping us from the rest of this horribly tacky gathering.” At those words warm brown eyes narrowed at the blondes. The redheaded mother stormed over in a fit of rage, her oldest sons trying to hold her back from violence as they approached, the giant taking his crying and sniffling elsewhere. 

Short and fat, The ex Minister, Fudge was trying to take the place as the orchestrator of the ceremony from Dumbledore, who simply sat and smiled at the man's musings of why he should be the one to run the wedding. Twinkling blue eyes pretended to listen as he ignored the idiotic rambling.

Yelling caught some of the people's attention as they looked back, they saw a muggle family cowering in the corner. The family was made up of two fat men, and a skinny women. The thing that had set them off was a tall skinny lady with long curly wild hair, threatening them. She had gone to everyone there, asking for a fight, trying to taunt people into battle. Bellatrix had finally found the response she was looking for in the Dursleys, but sadly the fight wouldn't be as epic as she hoped.

Music signaled the group to calm down. Everyone found a seat and the blondes wrangled in their wayward son. “No, Father! I still haven't found Harry, he is making a mistake, he needs to be with me, I have to find him! I have to tell him.” The older man pushed his son into a seat and tried to hold him down.

The two men straightened themselves. They were ready. Harry held out his arm and a snowy white owl came over. It nipped lovingly at black locks to try and pull the white veil forward. Tom looked at his vows, throwing them to the side, he decided to speak from the heart instead. A small rat like man entered the room groveling at Tom's feet with praises of ‘Master this and Master that.’ 

The tall man enters the ceremony area and took in the disheveled audience. Some looking like they had been in a fist fight with ripped clothes and bruised faces. His focus for the strange crowd died when he took in the sight of his lover walking down the aisle with his crying Godfather leading him. His breath stopped when Sirius gave Harry a small peck on the cheek and green eyes met with his on the alter. Dumbledore pushed Fudge out of the way and stood between them. The ceremony was beautiful. Tom nearly felt his heart stop when the veil lifted and he saw green eyes sparkling with tears staring at him. Nothing would destroy this day, he knew it. He would have to speak to the Malfoy family later about punishments, since their son had stood and screamed ‘Harry, you are meant for me, just one time, let me fuck you and you will see we were made for eachother.’ The giant was forced to carry the boy from the property since he wouldn't be silenced.

Everything was leading to this, and Tom grabbed Harry up in his arms and gave him a kiss that the two would never forget. He heard the fat muggle family take their leave with some rude comments, but he didn't break the kiss. Tom was set on showing Harry what their future held with this kiss, what their feelings were and how fate created them for no other.

_____________

Green and Red eyes opened with a start. The two lovers looked at each other in shock. Before they even had a moment to process the dream they both yelled at the same time. “Let's just Elope!”  
As they both nodded the left their warm bed and quickly got dressed both packing a bag. Their wedding was the next day but they hoped their loved ones would understand as Tom booked plane tickets and Harry locked the door behind them


	20. Ataxophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness.  
> ~Tom liked everything being in its place, but with his new roommate that didn't seem to be possible.
> 
> -Rating: Mature  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Violence, Dub Con, Murder, Threats, Blackmail, Bullying, Harry in 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this one...

Harry POV:

When he let himself fall back onto his bed he was in heaven. The feeling on soft silk sheets touching his skin left him in a dreamy state, he looked back over the room. The amount of space he could call his own was almost terrifying. His side of the room had a desk big enough to sleep on and even a wardrobe that he could hide away in, he only had enough clothes to fill half of one drawer on the bottom, but he didn't let it bug him.

The roommate he was suppose to have had yet to come greet him, but he knew it was since classes were in session. He almost didn't get to go to Hogwarts, it was his first year, and school was already a month in. His family didn't care much for his inherited abilities, and refused to let him go at all for the first three years, all until an accident where he accidentally made their rationed food disappear. When the Dursleys realized they could at least get him away from them, he was on the next train to Hogsmeade.

He rolled across the floor like a child, he never thought he could call all of this his own. Until that day, the most he could call a room was a cupboard, and his desk was a piece of cardboard. The thought of his new roommate excited him, the student was allowed his own room due to an uneven amount of students, Harry just hoped he wouldn't be upset by the sudden change. The door clicked, and quick as he could harry straightened his clothes and stood casually.

“Hi there, would you be my roommate then?”

The boy stepped fully inside, Harry only saw a flash of a scowl before a smile that topped any he had seen before appeared.

“Yes, I'm Tom Riddle. I see you have found your bed already?”

With a nod he watched the tall skinny boy cross the room gracefully.

“I can be a bit overwhelming. I always wake at 5:45 exactly, and go to sleep at precisely 11, unless I have prefect duty. what year are you, I am a sixth year.”

He smiled back, he was worried when he was first put in slytherin, he had heard they were all cruel. The ones he had seen so far were nothing like him, all seemed as pompous. He also knew it was uncommon for different years to room together, but the rest of the dorms were at capacity. He had heard parents sent their children here because it was known as the safest place in all of Great Britain. 

“I should technically be in about fourth year, but my family is muggle and wouldn't allow me to attend, I don't know anything about magic so I'm starting from the bottom, hopefully if I study hard I can catch up.” 

Toms entire attitude changed in an instant. Harry almost didn't hear the word muggle leave Tom in such a harsh way. Tom gave a jerky nod and started towards the door.

“Well, breakfast is served at 7, and classes start at 8. Do not lose our house any points.”

With a slam of the door Tom had left. Quite concerned at how Tom seemed to dislike him for something he said, he turned to finish unpacking.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
A month into his stay at Hogwarts, Harry had only spoken to Tom the one time. Even Tom's friends and the rest of slytherin seemed to have something against him. But despite their rude behavior towards him, he wouldn't let it get to him, he had a lifetime worth of hatred and abuse at the Dursleys and he wasn't go to deal with it here as well.

Harry didn't find himself alone though. He managed to find students who all accepted him even though he was in an opposing house, together they seemed to be a wonderful friend group. After he said goodnight to his closest of his friends, a gryffindor and a hufflepuff muggleborn, he headed back to his dorm. When he stepped into his room, he was greeted by a fuming Tom sitting on his bed.

“This isn't acceptable. Do you see my side of the room? I allowed this to go on to long since I didn't wish to have to speak to you.”

Harry looked at Tom questioningly and went to stand closer, closing the door.

“Is there a problem, Tom?”

The angry look on Toms face seemed to multiply.

“Yes, you Mudblood are my problem. You are a disgrace to this house, as well as having those idiotic friends, and you cannot even keep your side of a dorm room clean.”

It was Harry's turn to be angry. He was the first to admit his side of the dorm was a disaster, he had his little amount of clothes lying about, books on the floor and all over his desk, as well as papers strewn everywhere. The use of that word though, and having it said on only the second time he had spoken to Tom. 

“Do not say that word!” 

Tom stared at him as if shocked he could speak back to him. But before Tom could comment on it Harry started again.

“You know nothing about me. Is that why you and everyone else treat me like I'm not there? I am not a muggle born, I'm a half blood, and my best friends are muggleborns. I'm sorry my room is messy, but I can simply fix it with a spell if asked. But seeing as you want me to do it, and you're such a prejudice asshole, I will work with all my might to make my side of the room worse than the owlery!”

Harry turned and stomped from the room unsure of where he was going, but refusing to stay there that night.

After sleeping in an uncomfortable dusty window sill all night, Harry found himself in a horrid mood the next morning. He had told his friends what had happened and all of them were shocked to hear the perfect slytherin prefect was actually so judgemental.

“I always thought he was kind to everyone, like muggleborn or not you could go to him for anything.”

Harry smiled at his hufflepuff friend.

“Yeah, I did to, but the first time we talked I mentioned my family to him, and he never spoke to me since.” 

His group of friends were all eating merrily in the sun away from their tables. His gryffindor friends screamed first, when he turned to look he felt it himself, itching powder was falling like snow over the group, all of them started writhing on the floor attempting to itch every part of their body. The school nurse ran out at the sound of their agony and hurriedly got the group together in order to levitate them to her office. On his way, he noticed green robes running down the hallway and some giggling, he knew them, they were Tom's friends.

After they were through with the overzealous nurse, they all returned to their dorms to sleep. Harry however had plans of revenge on his mind. When he arrived he checked to make sure Tom was gone before he went over to his desk. Quietly, he cast a spell he had learned from a ravenclaw. He muttered the spell over each of Tom's books and giggled to himself before going to his bed for the perfect watching point.

It took Tom two hours to come back, Harry had fallen into a nap, but awoke when he heard Tom yelp. As quick as he could, Harry peeked out from behind his curtains and looked at Tom. Across his face were the letters from the page of the book, when he flipped open the next book in anger, again the words shot from the page and attached to his skin. Tom of course noticed Harry's uncontrollable laughter and ripped his bed curtains open. With a fit of energy, Harry took off. He left the room laughing, Tom hot on his tail, he turned and saw Tom looking horribly upset. When they reached the common room Harry decided to nag him a bit more. Still running he turned and looked at Tom, he stuck his tongue out and waved his hands by his face.

“Such a slowpoke, you can't even catch little old me!”

Before Tom could get close enough to grab him, he pushed two students aside and ran into the school hallway. Tom followed after him as he ran up stairs and down corridors. When Harry dared to look back he saw a smile on Tom's face. That smile made harry feel light. He laughed and called out to Tom again.

“Awe is baby Tom angry, is his feelings all hurt?”

A laugh followed and it nearly shocked Harry enough to trip. He just had to taunt him for it.

“Is Tommy bear having fun for the first time in his life?”

Tom nearly caught him, he felt the press of fingers on his back, but he hadn't outrun Dudley for years for nothing. He heard Tom laugh again as Harry sped up, and saw a genuine smile light up Toms face entirely. On the way up the moving staircase Harry saw his gryffindor friends entering their common room. 

“Hey Weasley! Hold the door for a mate!”

He saw the redhead two flights up nod. Quickly he ran through the door to the red common room followed by Tom. He heard yells from around the room, but ignored them to make a getaway into his friends dorms. He slammed the door shut, taking one last look at Tom's smile beforehand.

“Harry open this door!”

Leaning his whole weight against it he didn't budge.

“Nah, I'm quite comfortable here with my friends.” He looked up and laughed when he saw some of his other friends figure out what was going on and coming closer.

“Harry open this door now!”

He found his new favorite thing was tormenting Tom, so why limit himself.

“Okay, I'll open it, if you give me a big, wet, kiss!”

His friends all giggled at him and he heard Tom try some spells on the door that he knew wouldn't work.

“Fine! Open the door and I'll do as you wish.”

Everyone stop giggling. Harry looked up, his friends grabbed him and opened the door.  
“We know your slytherin Harry, but we gryffindor are all about bravery, you chose the wrong dorm to hide out in.”

Harry squealed and kicked as they let Tom in. He came over to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him back the way out of gryffindor tower. Harry heard his friends trotting behind them.

“Hey Tom, where is Harry's kiss.”

Blushing ear to ear Harry looked back at them.

“I was joking about that you jerks!”

Tom sighed and stopped in the center of gryffindor common room.

“I did agree to his terms, and you lions won't let me live it down.”

In a second, Harry was in Tom's arms being kissed on the lips, he pushed Tom away and touched a hand to his mouth. With a simple eyebrow raise he watched Harry. The messy haired boy looked up, tears lining his eyes.

“That was my, That was my first kiss you snot head!”

With a slap to Tom's cheek Harry ran out the portrait hole and down back to the dungeons, Tom followed slowly behind thinking what had happened over. When Harry calmed down enough the next day he realized that Tom seemed to be actually enjoying himself chasing him. The kiss was a misunderstanding but Harry wouldn't let it stop a potential alliance, and even getting his house to stop treating him cruelty would benefit him since he wouldn't have to watch his back.

Looking out from his bed he could see Tom's curtains open, it had to be almost 7 which meant Tom had been gone for an hour. Making up his mind to do his best to get tom to like him, Harry waved his wand, a few simple spells later and the room was spotless.

On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Tom was standing to the side of the hall with his friends talking, Harry decided this was a good enough time as any to try and show he was trying to be friendly. When Tom caught his eye, he smiled and waved. The people standing around Tom looked confused and annoyed at Harry, but Tom didn't scowl, he gave a curt nod and went back to his people. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the shocked look on the slytherins faces at Tom acknowledging the house ‘mudblood’. 

Deciding to wait for Tom and him to be alone to talk he didn't try to initiate anything throughout the whole day. When Tom arrived at their dorm late that night he sat up and looked over to Tom.

“Hey, you're back late, did you have a lot of prefect duties to take care of?”

Tom didn't even spare a glance his way.

“If I did it is none of your concern.”

That wasn't what Harry had expected as an answer but he had to work with it.

“I am your roommate. We should at least try to get along, anyway having someone as cute as me as a friend wouldn't be so bad.”

He watched Tom look back shocked for a moment, some red coloring his face before he looked away.

“I have so many problems with what you have just said, I don't even know where to begin. We have no need to get along, we haven't the whole time you have been here, I have no friends in the first place, and you aren't, ‘cute’.”

Harry let himself look downcast for only a moment.

“Well than, if you have no friends you should maybe try with me and see how it goes. I thought I was cute, you know, the big green eyes, messy hair and my face isn't half bad, you are making me all self conscious now.”

He could feel Tom's unease from where he was.

“How on earth did you become a slytherin? You have none of the traits, and you are not pure blood.”

Harry smile fell, he had wondered himself a few times.

“Did you ever stop to think, the way I act on the outside is a way to trick all those around me? I mean even you do it, the whole, perfect slytherin, handsome,kind, trustworthy. You play all the teachers and students with being attractive and helpful, why do you not think I'm just playing everyone, even my own house?”

With a laugh Tom just ignored him. Before Tom got into bed though he said on last thing.

“From now on, I don't wish to have anything to do with you. You are a stain to this house, and I don't wish for it to transfer to me.”

Harry knew when he wasn't wanted, and that would be it. He stood from his bed, threw on his slippers and left the dorm. He had nearly completed a full lap around the school when he saw someone come out from a shadow down the hall. Before he could hide he was seen.

“Hey, slytherin, it's a bit late to be walking around in the dark.”

He breathed out in relief that it wasn't a teacher, but was still on edge of if this prefect hated slytherin, how many points they would take.

“I could be saying the same thing to you. I'm on my way back now, so can you please not take any points, I'm already hated enough.” 

The boy came closer and stopped before Harry.

“Potter right? My names Jax Lupin. It's my responsibility to take points, but I have a way to forget you were ever here if you're up for it.”

With a nod, Harry watch Jax’ face light up.

“Great, I have been watching you for a while, you were quite cute running through our dorm the other night and I'm single now, how about, if you agree to date me, I won't get you into any trouble?”

Not even having to think it over, Harry agreed. He had never dated anyone before, and though he didn't know Lupin, the guy seemed nice, and it would be useful befriending a prefect. If he wasn't going to be able to get Tom on his side than he would get the next best thing. He reached his hand out to shake, but lupin pulled him in and gave him a kiss. 

The whole way back to his dorm room, Harry was in a daze over how sweet the sandy blonde was, he was kissed goodnight again as Lupin left him to say the password alone.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Tom POV:

Tom woke at the same time he did every day, he followed the exact same routine of talking to his followers and getting his work for classes prepared. The argument he had with Harry still bothered him, but he could only hope that the boy would listen and stay away from him. Every time he saw the messy haired boy he got more and more annoyed. The fact that he found himself smiling and even laughing in his presence was unforgivable. He had gone his whole life without experiencing these feelings for another and he would go on the rest of his life without them even if he had to kill Harry to achieve it. 

As he was leaving his common room Abraxas poked his shoulder for his attention.

“What do you think that gryffindor is doing waiting outside our dorm?”

Tom glanced over and saw the Gryffindor prefect Lupin standing and waiting in the hall across from their entrance. With a shrug he ignored it and walked quickly, he was hoping to go to the library before heading to breakfast.

It bothered Tom that when he sat down at the slytherins table his eyes immediately went to scan for messy black hair. He shook his head and focused on eating till a loud ruckus took over the hall, it was mostly coming from the lions table, but a few snakes were whispering amongst themselves as well. Not one to ignore his surroundings, Tom lifted his head gracefully and looked towards the commotion. Lupin was standing surrounded by lions, all seeming to be arguing with him, when a few stormed off, he noticed a set of green eyes curiously watching beside the sandy blonde. The fork in his hand clattered as he saw what was going on, Harry's hand was held by Lupins and the two were smiling and talking to the group that surrounds them. Before Tom could get upset, Harry was grabbed into the man's arms and kissed, he leaned into it and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. The bench scraped as he stood furiously. He wouldn't allow this, just because he didn't accept his feelings did not mean Harry was allowed to go elsewhere for them.

Abraxas put his hand on Tom's arm to calm him. “You alright there Tom? I know it's disgusting, but we knew from the start that the mudblood was a disgrace. This shouldn't be a surprise.”

With a sharp slap Tom knocked the hand away, “This is unacceptable, take care of them. Make it hurt.” With the order, Tom stepped over the bench and left the hall, he only spared a single glance to see Harry at the red table in the other boys lap. He wouldn't allow Harry to smile like that for long.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Tom didn't check in at all with his followers that day. He had given an order and he simply trusted it would be taken care of. When curfew had hit, Tom headed to the prefects bathroom to take a shower before his rounds. He stepped inside and heard people talking, he kept out of view to listen before making himself known. Any information he could gain even through eavesdropping was welcomed. 

“Ow, fuck-”

“Sorry Jax, you should really tell a teacher, this looks pretty bad.”

Tom heard a deep laugh and a small gasp as the people further in shuffled.

“When I have such a cute nurse to patch me up I don't mind a few cuts and bruises.” The other laughed and Tom knew the sound instantly.

“We have only been dating for a day, not even, and you are already hurt, I mean how am I even worth it, what do you even know about me?”

The knowledge of what was going on upset Tom. A soft gasp had Tom jerk suddenly.

“I know that you make the best noise when I kiss your neck. I know your hair is so soft though it looks like a mess. I know that your eyes draw me in and leave me breathless. I know you fascinate me.”

Tom gaged on how simply cheesey that whole little speech was, but Harry seemed different.

“But you don't know my personality. I'm a slytherin, what if I'm just using you?”

That made Tom smile, it would make him happy for that to be fact.

“Well, then use away. I really don't mind as long as I can call someone like you mine.”

That's when Tom realized it. It doesn't matter if Harry actually likes the kid or not. The idea of him belonging to someone else was what made Tom realize he was jealous. When he heard the sound of kissing he stepped in. 

“You are not supposed to bring lower years into this bathroom Lupin.”

The two boys stopped and parted as Tom entered the main area. Lupin smiled and stood, his face was purple in areas with small bandaids littering his chin and cheekbones.

“Sorry Riddle. Harry was just patching me up. We will head out now, its curfew so I need to walk him back.”

Gritting his teeth Tom stopped the pair.

“No, you don't have any duties tonight and it's in the other direction from your dorm. I can take him back.”

Before Lupin could argue, Tom grabbed Harry's arm and walked him out. The first few flights of stairs Harry's struggled behind him before he gave up and just let Tom lead.

“You didn't even let us kiss goodnight. I mean what does it have to do with you? He's my boyfriend.”

A growl vibrated low in his throat. He still didn't understand why he was so jealous. He had o reply so harry spoke for him.

“Geez why are you acting all jealous, are you in love with me or something?”

Tom stopped short. Was that it? Did he love Harry? He knew he felt something for him, but all he got when he thought it over was just being happy. He had to use this chance to his advantage, he need to get Harry close to him and away from Jax Lupin.

“No, but you are still my roommate, and if you get hurt I'll have to listen to you cry all night.”

Harry stepped closer.

“What do you mean ‘if you get hurt’?”

Holding in his grin, Tom put on a straight face.

“Lupin is known as a player around here. He dates anyone who says yes, and throws them out when he's bored.”

The laugh startled Tom.

“I've known the guy for a day and you think I'm head over heels for him? He's just like a friend who gives kisses. I mean I only agreed because having a prefect as a boyfriend lets me use the big bathtub back there, but beside him being nice I don't know him at all.”

The look Tom gave hid the actual cheering he had inside, Harry was just using Lupin. Harry took his look another way though.

“What I like kissing is that so bad?”

Tom stopped himself from going to parseltongue, he had forgotten that Harry had allowed another to kiss him. With calming breaths he let his charming smile show.

“No, of course not, kissing is nice. But, as long as you know what he is like it's fine. I just want you to be happy.”

He watched Harry stare at him.

“Tom do you have mood swings? You are sending me in circles. One day you are ignoring me, than you are laughing and kissing me, than you yell at me to leave you alone, and now you want me to be happy? I don't know how to feel about all of this. But thanks for telling me, I'm still going to give Lupin a chance, but if he cheats on me I won't just sit back.”

Sighing Tom realized his unsureness had screwed him over. He let a plan fully form before he answered.

“I'm sorry I've been spinning you around harry. The reason I've been so mean, it's that I've never had any real friends, and I saw potential in you and it scared me.”

Harry put a hand on Tom's shoulder to comfort him.

“That's not true, you have so many friends, all of slytherin loves you.”

Tom nodded and continued.

“But they don't actually care about me, just my family line and abilities. You Harry, actually care about others and I was jealous. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cruel.”

A smile lite up Harry's face and Tom saw his hand reach out to him.

“My name is Harry Potter, would you like to be my friend?”

Tom stared at the hand, Harry was trying to start things over between them. He thanked Harry internally for making his job easier. He grabbed the hand and gave a strong shake.

“I would really like that Harry, I'm Tom Riddle.”

With another nod harry laughed and Tom let himself laugh along side.  
_______________  
It didn't take to long for the boys to become inseparable. It became impossible to see one without the other. Even when Jax was there with his boyfriend, Tom wasn't to far to be found with a book in his hands.

Harry began to share every worry with Tom, every fear and concern. They would talk for hours about nothing and everything. Tom could tell that Lupin was jealous, he thrived on it. He would purposely sit extra close, or whisper into Harry's ear things that could be said out loud. His plan was taking shape, Harry trusted no one as much as he did him. 

The one thing Tom couldn't stand was hearing of Jax and Harry's relationship. The night Harry didn't come back to their room was the night he sat in fear of what he would hear the following day. He wasn't one to fear, so this lead him to anger. Tom cursed many of the slytherins in anger, and took out his fury on anyone who dare speak out. He was right when he guessed Harry would tell him all. 

He listened, he cared, he waited. Telling Harry Jax was no good, Jax was a cheater, Jax was nothing. He could say all he wanted since it was under the guise of a caring friend.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
It took till a few days before winter break for Tom's full plan to come into effect. He had been Harry's friend, and whispering things in his ear for a while. Now was finally the time to let his plan take place. His most attractive Follower knew the plan, and didn't ask questions. His jealousy still was uncontrollable as he watch Harry and Jax get closer and more intimate. He had expected Jax to throw Harry away, but sadly Jax just seemed more attached.

He went to Harry and asked him to come with him to the library, Harry who would take any excuse to get away from his studies, even a walk to go and study more jumped at the chance. Tom felt his heart beat quickly as the first part of his plan was successful, followed by the second. He let Harry notice the sound first, then the slightly open door, he didn't even need to look himself to know what Harry had seen. The door opened wide and both groaning men looked up, noticing Harry. Orion Black played his part perfectly.

“Jax, ignore the brat, you already said I feel better than he did.”

The comment caused Tom to shudder. When he had found that Harry had fully given himself to Lupin, he had puked up everything in his stomach. Looking over he saw a tear roll down Harry's face, and grinned when Orion continued.

“C'mon baby, don't stop, you are already inside so move.” 

Harry turned and bolted from the room, with one shared smirk from Orion he followed after. He heard the shout of ‘Jax.’ And knew he had to reach Harry first. The small boy had stopped and was crying in the middle of the hall, Tom rushed over, putting his arm around him. Harry turned crying into his arms.

“You were right, Merlin I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I listen to you Tom?”

Before Tom could reply Jax ran up to the two.

“Harry, it's a lie, I swear it's not true.”

Harry stood in anger but still held onto Tom's hand for comfort.

“A lie? I saw you, I walked in and you had your- you know, in him!”

Jax took a step closer but stopped when Harry moved back into Tom's chest.

“It was Tom. He set me up, he is jealous of us. Harry, Tom is evil.”

For second Tom was worried. If Harry listened to Jax everything is over. The hand in his tightened.

“So Tom unzipped your pants than? Did he also lube you up? Did he line you up and shove you in too? Maybe he sucked you first to make you hard? Oh wait he was with me. You are just a pathetic wimp who can't take responsibility for your own actions.”

Harry turned and pulled Tom along beside him. He stopped and looked back.

“Remember those secrets you told me about your dorm mates and house team? I do.”

With a harsh pull Tom let Harry pull him away. He knew Harry was a slytherin for a reason. The kind face, and friendly aura made people open up to him, but he didn't let it go to waste. When the two boys reached their dorm room, they sat together on Harry's bed.

“It shouldn't have shocked me. You warned me at the beginning. I mean, why should I be upset, there's plenty of fish in the sea, right?”

Toms thoughts contradicted his nod. He finally got Harry away from Lupin, he wouldn't allow him to be anyone again.

Christmas rolled around, Harry promised Tom, that since he had no money he would tell Tom about his life as a present. It was perfect since Tom had been asking for weeks. Harry sat Tom down Christmas morning before he could even look at the small stack on his trunk. Tom listened as a story similar to his own played out, afraid muggles, cruelty to magical children, years of abuse and ignorance. He held Harry in his arms after, leading the boy back to his bed to open presents. Harry got trinkets from each of his little friends and a package which held a Gryffindor scarf, Tom opened the card, it was an apology from Lupin, asking Harry to wear the scarf if he wanted him back. He grabbed the scarf and chucked it into the fire, when Harry asked he simply bit out ‘Lupin’ and the discussion was over.

Tom waited till that night to give his present, one of his followers had picked it up for him when he asked. Though it looked like a simple serpent ring, it held a spell which would at all times allow Tom to find him. 

“Harry, I got you a present as well.”

Harry stood from his bed and came closer.

“You didn't have to Tom, I know you don't have much money either.”

With shaky hands Tom grabbed Harry's and slid the ring onto a finger.

“It simply reminded me of you. Promise to wear it?”

Awestruck Harry stared at the ring.

“How much was-” 

Tom smiled and pushed Harry into bed. 

“Go to sleep, and don't take it off.”

Waiting till Harry went to sleep, Tom charmed the ring to never come off the finger, he needed to be sure Harry kept it on him.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
For a full month after Harry left Lupin, Tom watched as different boys tried their luck getting close to Harry. He wasn't worried as he scared them away in the end, but Harry seemed to notice something was wrong a week before valentines.

“Tom, I've had a few boys try to talk to me, but then I never see them again. Do you think I'm doing something to scare them away?”

Laughing Tom smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

“No, they probably just see that they are not good enough for you.”

Harry hummed in thought.

“Do you think anyone good enough will send me a valentines? I miss kissing and stuff, it was nice you know?”

Anger boiled in him thinking over Lupin touching what was his.

“I doubt it. This school doesn't have much to offer.”

Harry stopped where they were walking from the common room to their bedroom.

“What do you mean?”

Not filtering himself Tom couldn't stop his comment.

“It's best if you stay single. You shouldn't be with anyone.”

He was caught off guard by the slap.

“I deserve to be with someone too! I shouldn't have to be alone!”

Tom watch Harry runoff. Harry wasn't alone, he had Tom and that should be enough. He went to his room and waited, when Harry didn't come back he looked at a clock and realized the time, Tom ran out after him. 

It only took a few minutes for Harry to be located due to the ring. With a thud Tom punched the wall, gaining the attention of those before him. Harry looked unconcerned at Tom as the hufflepuff separated from him. He noticed the pink just kissed shine on Harry's lips and stepped forward grabbing the small hand.

“Thank you for watching after Harry for me Diggory, but it is after curfew.”

He saw Harry give the other boy a small wave and smile before he let Tom pull him along. Not a word was spoken till Harry stopped him.

“Tom, I'm sorry we fought. I was upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

Tom remembered the plan he made months ago to be Harry's friend and gave a charming smile.

“It's okay Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you. I got so worried when you didn't come back.

The laugh filled Tom's heart as Harry let a smile grow.

“I don't know what it is, but Prefects seem to have a thing for me. Maybe I'm just a bad boy?”

He was happy to have Harry joking around again, he needed to keep them as friends.

“I thought Diggory was engaged to a Weasley?”

Shrugging Harry followed along side him holding his hand.

“I'm not sure but he's a great kisser, it's so nice kissing tall boys, it's like they are surrounding me, you know?”

Tom shook his head and laughed, Harry wasn't making this easy on him. He would need to think of another plan. Something would have to be done to make Harry belong to him alone, and it would have to happen soon.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Valentines set the stage for Tom's final plan. He decided on it when he noticed the pile of letters, chocolates and sweets on Harry's bed. He was glad he had beaten Harry back from class, since it gave him the time he needed. Acting quickly he grabbed the pile and brought them to his bed, he didn't even look at his own pile. Tearing at envelopes as though they had done some wrong, he read each letter. Most disgusted him, being some form of sexual story of what they would do to his Harry, and some went into Harry's assets. The ones he was the most angered by was Lupins, which came with flowers, again asking forgiveness, and diggory's, knowing he had touched harry. 

Without hesitation he went to his desk and scrawled a note before setting it under his roommate's pillow gently. He hid Harry's letters in his bag and got to going through his own letters so Harry wouldn't be suspicious. The green eyed boy entered an hour later, he had lipstick smudges on his cheeks and heart shaped candies underarm. The boy sulked when he reached his bed.

“I didn't get any letters or flowers?”

Tom smiled and looked over at him. 

“The night is still young hmm?”

With a sigh Harry came and sat beside Tom. He grabbed a letter and opened it.

“I guess, why do you have so many admirers? Most of these are girls too, lucky!”

Tom looked over as Harry had his face in the note reading.

“What do you mean?”

Harry sighed.

“I had guys stopping me all day to confess, none of them were really my type. But, I mean I'm not really into girls I guess, but it still would have been nice.”

Angered by the thought of people confessing to what was his he pointed to his cheek, harry just grinned.

“My friend was putting on lipstick and gave me some kisses, she said it was festive.”

Tom nodded in agreement. The two spent an hour together before Harry went to his own bed. Tom watched Harry light up as he found the letter. Green eyes read quickly before Harry ran from the room. Tom stood slowly, picked the letter up, burning it before grabbing his bag and heading out after the other boy. 

Tom got to the girls bathroom as he heard harry sigh. The other must have thought he was late, Tom stepped inside surprising Harry.

“Tom? Why are you here? I got a letter from someone who wanted to talk alone, weird place though right?”

With one last glance to check that the hall was clear he stepped inside. Going to the sink he spoke in parseltongue opening the entrance.

“Harry, I wish to show you something.”

When he held out his hand, Harry grabbed it, trusting his friend as they went down the stairs.

“Tom what is this place? The person might be back soon, will this take long?”

The amount of trust Harry put in him was pathetic for a slytherin. He didn't speak a word as they reached the bottom and the entranced closed. They walked in silence to a large opening. Tom whispered in parseltongue and watched Harry's shock as the basilisk rose its head from the depths of water.

“Tom, what is that!”

Tom dumped his bag and the letters fell to the damp stones. He looked to the basilisk and hissed it an order, when he looked back at Harry he saw green eyes transfixed on the snakes large body leaving. He reached and grabbed a pile of letters.

“Weasley, Zabini, Lupin, Longbottom, Diggory, sound familiar? 18 letters, 18 names.”

Harry sucked in a breath. Tom stepped closer.

“Harry Potter, you belong to me, I own you, from now on you will not speak to another man or woman, unless you wish for their death. If you try to leave me, you will find I'll be able to find you. There is no escape. If you think you can simply tell someone, you are wrong, if anyone tries to save you, the basilisk knows every one of these 18 names and will hunt them or their future descendants down. Your place is beside me doing as I ask, and if you are a slytherin, you will realize that fact as true.”

Harry couldn't breath, everything he thought about Tom was a lie. Jax told the truth and now Harry was trapped. He never spoke a word as Tom took him back to bed and let him sleep.  
_________________

Harry Potter: POV

When Harry woke Tom was over him watching. He jumped up suddenly.

“A dream?”

Tom shook his head grinning, Harry started again less confident. 

“A joke?”

Tom again shook his head, he leaned over and kissed Harry's neck. With a choked sob Harry couldn't think.

“Tom-”

The laugh scared Harry, he looked on terrified.

“Your fate is sealed. Your hufflepuff is dead, and you are mine. From now on you call me Marvolo, and until I decide it, you belong to me.”

Toms long pale fingers reached forward and gripped Harry's chin. A long pink tongue was dragged over his tan flesh, tasting and marking. Harry tried to get away, pushing and shoving. But Tom was to excited, he waited to long to be denied now. 

The hand that once held Harry's as a friend, as a confidant, now pushed him back, sinking the small body back onto the mattress and pillows. He heard a small sob and crawled over top of the other. 

“Tom, you're my friend, why would you want this?”

The grin covering his face was terrifying. Harry tried to turn away, but fingers left bruises on his cheeks, holding him still.

“Because, I want you. Does there need to be any other reason. I didn't want you with those others, so I waited patiently, I played the good friend, I listened to your problems, and now I'm taking my reward.” 

Green eyes shone with tears, “I'm a human being, not a prize. Please, I won't tell anyone about the chamber, but you have to let me go.”

Tom squeezed tighter, his free hand undressing his prey, “Let you go? Well, you being a Slytherin should know better than anyone that isn't an option. Maybe if you bore me in the future, but till than, you belong to me. If that is for eternity, then so be it. Your life and death is in my hands.”

Sobs left the small boy as the hands moved at their own will, uncaring for the body beneath them besides the search for their own pleasure. But Harry was a Slytherin, and the snakes knew how to bide their time, to survive until they can bite back.

______________

Harry laughed as he thought of his past ideas. The way he thought he would stand any chance at fighting back. No matter how long Harry plotted, no matter how long he waited, Tom was right. Harry had to accept the fact that he had to rely on self preservation to survive. After Tom forced him to create a Horcrux, his life was forfeit. 

He looked around the room, all the masks and hooded figures bowed before them, before Tom. At first it had been discouraging to some, seeing a beautiful boy like Harry sitting naked besides the most powerful dark lord who has ever existed. Harry felt the hand comb through his hair, as it gripped he knew his job at the signal. He crawled onto Tom's lap and prepared for what was to come. At this action the whole room cleared.

Tom grinned into his neck. “I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not, but Jax Lupin died. Funnily enough, he ran into one of my werewolf followers while out with his son. Don't worry, the child lived, but is now cursed. See what betraying me does my love? I'm glad you learned your lesson long ago.” Harry let him slid down onto the other and move his hips as Tom laughed at him.

If he had listened to Jax, listened and realized what a monster this man was. But you couldn't go back in time. You pay the piper with every choice you make, and you have to suffer if you choose wrong


	21. Oneirogmophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneirogmophobia- Fear of wet dreams.  
> ~The first time Voldemort and Harry shared this type of dream, they were sure it was a mistake, now meeting in the real world they aren't as sure.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Canon Universe, Sexual Content, Voldemort Wins, Blow Jobs

A tan hand snapped out, grabbing glasses from the night stand before the owners eyes could even open. Harry looked over himself as he placed his glasses on his face. His whole body was covered in sweat, and his pants were tented from the pulsing erection that would not go down easily.

The dream he had was a shock, but at the same time the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He never could have imagined Voldemort that way on his own, but even with the villain creating the imagery he had just had, he should not be this affected. He closed his eyes to rub them, but the thought of sharp nails cascading down his sides, and the hissing voice praising him for his body's ‘talents’ through gasps did nothing to sedate his horny mind. 

Harry stood to go to the shower whispering to himself that it was simply a mistake.

Over the next week the dreams continued. Not allowing Harry a single peaceful night. His friends all assumed nightmares and a first he would have agreed with them. But he wasn't as sure now. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Slowly over the past week, every time he woke from a dream he was less disgusted. His constant thought of ‘simply a mistake’ wasn't covering it. It may be true, that this is just a mistake, that Voldemort isn't sending these dreams on purpose, but the problem is Harry was starting to enjoy it. The few times he woke after the dream and decided to touch himself instead of will his hard on away, his thoughts were of red eyes and sharp teeth working down his body.

He couldn't have these thoughts though, it was betrayal to everyone, even just being confused was a destruction of their trust. Harry nodded to himself, ‘it's simply a mistake.’

When his dreams of sexual desire were interupted by a nightmare of note, he realized his meeting with the villain of his dreams was near. He got his team together, the people he could trust, and set out to the Ministy of Magic.

As he found himself facing Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix surrounding his one side, his friends the other, he couldn't see a monster standing there even with the horde of Death Eaters behind the tall white form. 

Harry stepped forward, his allies taking it as a sign of defiance towards the snake like man, and a show of being on the offense. Even as those he saw as his family and friends stopped confused behind him, he continued walking, his stride leading him directly towards the towering monster. His only thoughts when looking at those dangerous eyes, were the whispered praises and pleasure that this body had given him. His short frame wasn't effective for his plan, but he needed to try anyway, he threw his wand to the floor by his side, and stepping up on his tiptoes, he gripped the bald head, pulling it down as to meet in a kiss with him. Voldemort started to pull away, but Harry growled, “I need to make sure.” And pulled the other back in.

Green eyes opened in surprise for a moment as the other went against expectations and deepened the kiss. Long pale fingers pulled off Harry's glasses, and a slit tongue plundered his mouth. Harry could feel the taller man starting to push his hips against the small body in his hold. A smile and flush covered his face as he realized Voldemort was hard from a simple kiss. A soft whimper left Harry as the monster pulled away, he was about to complain when he felt strong hands on his shoulders pushing him down. 

It wasn't till that moment that Harry realized the yelling and shouting happening around him. His friends and family were screaming at him, and had drawn some Death Eaters into battle with different hexes and curses they were throwing at the beast that was currently seducing their savior. Harry only gave it a quick glance, watching one side full of emotions, unable to keep itself together and fall because of their own riled up actions. 

His knees hit the floor with a thud, but it wasn't forced or unwilling. He glanced up at the dilated red eyes that were taking him in. Tan hands reached up and parted black robes. His body was shaking, but not with fear, he felt excitement and lust pumping through his veins. When he freed the hard member from its fabric prison he had to take a moment to study it in all its glory. 

His dreams had glanced over the size, the power, the smell, he now had the opportunity to see all of it, feel all of it. His fingers grazed over the top, the body above him shook and gasped. Not being able to wait any longer, he reached forward, dipping his tongue out to be able to taste the drops that were resting at the peak. Fingers twisted into his hair and tightened. Shuffling to be as close as possible, Harry blocked out all the background noise as he let the hard shaft slip between his lips. He could only take it about half way at first, but he did his best to lick at it with his tongue and suck. He heard a hissed moan, and some swearing in parseltongue, he decided he wanted more of those sounds even if he had to injure himself to get it. Relaxing his throats and letting his hands twist and rub the showing cock, Harry tried his best to push the pale hot flesh in further. He actions were amazing to the other as Voldemort responded with tensing his fingers and thrusting his hips. Harry tried to stay still and let the bony hips allow the pace. 

A groan was his only signal as the cock buried itself fully inside his mouth, his eyes rolled back with the pain of the forced opening, and the lack of air. He could feel hot liquid slip down into his stomach. Harry fell to the floor coughing and wheezing as he was let go. Skeleton like fingers reached down and helped him up, that was the only time Harry realized he must have come, since inside his pants were wet and sticky. Green eyes looked unfocused into red.

‘Yah, it wasn't a mistake, i'm positive now.’

The whole room burst with roars, some screaming ‘traitor’ and ‘brainwashed’ and the others in black robes yelled about how it was a ‘trap’ or a ‘trick.’ 

Harry didn't mind them, he just focused on the one he seemed to be head over heels for. Soft words came out beside a chuckle.

“Let's go home, I have a few more things we can try.”

Before anyone could fight them, Voldemort turned them, and they both disappeared, only reappearing again when they reached the monsters green and silver room.


	22. Cyberphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyberphobia- Fear of computers or working on a computer.   
> ~Tom is a businessman who hates computers, Harry is the IT guy. Tom needs help with his computer, and Harry is the one who takes the call.
> 
> -Rating: Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Sexual Content, Computers, C.E.O!Tom, Modern Setting AU, I.T. Crowd Au

Another day in the office. Tom Marvolo Riddle, head of Riddle industry. He looked out his top floor window, the whole world was at his feet. The newest in a line of secretary’s stepped in. Mrs.Granger had yet to file any form of complaint against Tom, and her future was looking bright. 

“Mr.Riddle, the businessman from Japan would like to do a video call with you.” 

Tom nodded to the beautiful girl and turned to his screen. “On.” Nothing happened. “Turn on.” The blasted thing wouldn't start. Tom had no time for useless things. He was a brilliant man, genius buissness owner, but he couldn't figure out electronics for the life of him. “Mrs.Granger, Call IT. Have them send someone up.” He heard the affirmation and continued to gaze out at his view as he waited.

It took nearly twenty minutes for a worker to finally show up. The IT worker had no manners, he walked in with his disheveled clothing, untamed hair, and annoyed looking green eyes. Without even a ‘Hello’ the man spoke in a deep accent while heading to the computer, “Have you tried turning it off and on again.” 

Tom had no words even if he tried. He continued to stare, the longer he did the more attractive he found this man. Tom took a deep breath in as the man kneeled before him with a sigh, he didn't know what this man was planning but it was exciting him. Pale fingers twitched, Tom was about to reach out and lace his fingers through a nest of raven hair when the computer technician turned to look under his desk. 

Tom held in a groan of what he was expecting being taken away. He watched intently, his pants tented tightly, the small body kneeling under his desk had the most perfect round ass that was shifting with the bodies movements. Green eyes met him as the man came back up. “This is a brief case. Do you have an actual computer here?” Perfect chocolate curls shook as Tom was forced not to speak.

The green eyes trailed down to see what had his boss so quiet. The perfect pink mouth gaped as the owner noticed the erection Tom was sporting. A moan finally left him at the sight of that perfect tongue, those eyes hidden by glasses continued to stare at his groin intently. With broken movements atom let his legs fall open, putting the bump up for full inspection. The two men's eyes met in a snap.

The small body moved quickly, standing and nearly making it to the door before Toms long strides caught up and gripped his arm. Tom captured soft pink lips in his, wrapping his long arms around the other, he pulled back for a moment. “What's your name?” The small mans flushed face looked at him breathless, “Harry.” Tom pecked the pink cheek and smiled, “You are really cute Harry.”

What happened wasn't something that Tom could have planned for. “Cute! I'm cute, I knew it, I knew this was to good to be true, you Tom Riddle are a jerk! You planned this, is this a prank, it's cruel and harsh, and I will file a complaint!” Grey eyes couldn't even focus on what the other was yelling about, he could only think about how cute the beet red face was when it was scrunched up in anger, he didn't think he could forget those narrowed eyes. Tom removed ten hideous glasses and just kissed the other again. 

Harry pushed at Tom and moved his mouth away again. “Don't you find this disgusting. Going this far for a joke! You know I've been in love with you for years don't you. That's why your doing this!” The taller man stopped and stared unblinkingly at the other. “You have?” That only seemed to upset Harry, and Harry started to pound on Toms chest with his fists, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “You know this, you are the reason I came to work there, I was in love with you, but now you are just playing around with me!”

Tom managed to wrangle both fists into his hands as he reached forward to kiss the other, missing and only catching his cheek. “I had no clue, and honestly did you think I could manage a boner simply to make fun of you? I need stimuli for such things, and you are the perfect stimulus.”

Harry looked dumbfounded, he couldn't manage a single argument accept, “But, you, I'm a man!” Tom kissed the silly nest of hair again and licked a stripe up the others cheek. “I like both, men and women work equally well for me.” 

Green eyes looked stunned as Tom pushed Harry onto the leather couch in the corner. The tall body laid out on top of him, pulsing its hips to get needed friction. The movement didn't go unappreciated by Harry, as he let out a moan. Tom let the kiss break again as Harry pushed away. “Are you sure this isn't a joke?” Tom laughed and kissed him again, accentuating it with a deep thrust. Fumbling hands all tangled together as both men tried furiously to strip the other. When Tom managed to lift the thin legs around his hips, he realized he didn't ring the condoms from his desk, but luckily he was always prepared.

Long fingers reached into the cushions of the couch and extracted a small bottle, pouring the contents on to the puckered hole that was waiting for him. Harry gasped at the cold feeling. “Are you sure you want to do this with me? I'm in love with you, what if I can't let go?” Tom growled and pushed the concerned thoughts from Harry's mind with a kiss, “Than don't. Here, hold you legs up.”

Raven hair fanned out around the flushed face, Harry had his legs gripped tightly to his torso, offering himself up willingly to Tom. Massaging the small opening, Tom let his finger slip inside. He paid close attention to all of Harry's gasps and groans, waiting till he was sure to add another. A near scream rang through the office when Tom discovered the others ‘pleasure spot.’ Continuing to attack it with his fingers, and the tan neck with his mouth, he was drowning Harry in exctasy.

“Do you think you can take me now?”

Green eyes opened and the arms holding Harry's legs released in order to pull Tom into a deep kiss. Without breaking it, Tom took the kiss as a yes and pressed himself inside. If only Tom had a camera at this moment, Harry's head thrown back, eyes wide and unseeing, that perfect tongue was showing from where the lips were wide open in moans. To get more of the pleasures looks on the others face, Tom pushed in deeper, filling the other completely. “Dear God, Tom, move! Please, feels so full- now!” 

Who was Tom, CEO of Riddle industry to ignore such glorious pleas. With long drawn out movements, he pulled his hips back, and plunged back inside the heat that was calling to him. Harry cried with the movement, bringing his face up to hide in the crook of Tom's neck. Trying his best to hold on while Tom let himself go with punishing quick thrust, Harry tried his best to breath through his moans. 

It wasn't long until them were both hitting climax with a deep kiss, Harry hadn't even needed to touch himself for his cum to be dripping in between the two. Tom groaned into the kiss, “You keep getting tighter. We need to do this more, oh god!” Harry didn't even mind that Tom had still been inside him when he released, he found he much enjoyed the feeling actually. Tom pulled out and sat back on the couch. “Who knew IT had such an amazing catch, where is your office even located.” Harry was rubbing at his hips as he sat up, “The basement. Oh your computer, I'll have a new one sent up right away.” 

Tom pushed Harry back against the couch seat, “Make sure you come back up with it, I have a dinner proposal for you.” With a deep kiss, Tom let Harry get dressed and do an awkward walk from his office to IT. Hermione came in a few minutes later after Tom had dressed himself as well. “Well, you seem more chipper now.” Tom nodded and motioned to the forgotten boxers on the armrest. “I haven't felt this excited in a long time. Hermione, do try and see if there is some open office space up here to move the IT department to, otherwise I'd like an office setup downstairs.” 

Hermione didn't even question it as she nodded and left the penthouse office


	23. Samhainophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samhainophobia: Fear of Halloween.  
> ~Harry didn’t like Halloween, or the children in masks or the adults partying. He hid out at home, hoping for it to end soon. Tom didn't expect anyone to be home.
> 
> -Rating: Teens & Up  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Robbery, Debt, Break In, Halloween, Cuties

Halloween was everything Harry hated, people in masks, people covered in blood, children laughing and being loud. 

Maybe if life had been different he could have enjoyed it, could have found it to be fun and exciting. But now, it only helped dredge up the past and remind him of bad memories. He glanced at his alarm clock, the worst of it would be over, all the children who had come and ring his doorbell, even with all his lights off and curtains closed, would be home and in bed. Harry was safe until around 3am when all the party goers would be stumbling home drunk. His laptop blinked informing him of its soon death, so quietly as to not show to anyone outside, he ran from the closet he was hiding in and grabbed a cord. With jittery movements Harry went back to his hiding place, he couldn't risk someone seeing the light from his electronics. 

With headphones in and some silly movie playing, Harry never noticed the back door window being smashed, or the door itself creaking open. He had no clue anything was amiss even as footsteps echoed through his home. Green eyes began to droop as he stopped paying attention to his screen. It could have been so normal, he would have fallen asleep, cozy and cuddled up in his fort of blankets and pillows in the closet. But nothing ever went right for Harry on Halloween. 

The closet door opened, and Harry was wide on alert, the bugler noticed him right away, and they both dived for each other. Harry screwed up, he forgot to think about all the blankets wrapped around his feet, and the stranger had the jump on him, smashing his over the head with the nearest object. Everything darkened even before emerald eyes fully closed.

Shaking his mop of messy black hair, Harry woke to being tied to his own kitchen chair. He looked down and saw his own work ties holding him down, he could feel another in his mouth to keep him from talking. The glasses on his face was Harry's only solace. Looking over to the moving figure, he saw his kettle on and warming water for tea. Grey eyes turned to look at him, “Would you like some tea?” Harry shook his head furiously.

Harry growled the best he could when his assailant took the seat across for him and poured his own drink. The boy had a smooth voice as he talked. “I can't let you go. I really don't know what I can do with you. I can removed the gag, but you can't scream.” Harry nodded and waited for the boy to take the ties away.

“Look kid, I won't tell anyone you were here, just leave and we can be done.” 

The curly brown hair was tossed back as a laugh rang through the room. “You think I'm dumb enough to believe that? This is my third strike, I'm 18 in two months, if you tell, than they will send me to prison. You don't know what it's like I just need money to get food and a place to sleep, and they want to punish me for it.”

Harry looked at the kid in pity, he knew what it was like just trying to survive on the streets, the fear, the hurt at seeing others so happy. “I do know.”

Those words angered the boy. “You know! You know! You and your big house, and all your electronics, you don't know! I was beaten every day in that home. No one ever came to take me away, I watched child after child leave happily as I just sat there in pain! Don't say you know when you don't know anything!”

Green eyes opened wide, he was expecting an outburst, and he expected the kids past, but he didn't think Halloween would bring him so close to his own childhood. “My parents were murdered on Halloween. I was only one, I was sent to my aunt and uncle, every day was a new hell with them. Today is the one day a year I have to sit and remember my past, that Halloween took the only family that loved me and left me in a world of abuse. Kid, the world is shit, but you need to make something of yourself, no one else will ever help you. We are all selfish creatures. So all I can say is do the right thing. On the second floor, behind the portrait of my parents. The code is 10-31. If you take it you have to promise that I will never see you again.”

The grey eyes stared at him in confusion before running up and opening Harry's safe. The boy came back and held the large bag of cash out towards him. “Why?”

Harry smiled and motioned towards the money. “It was my escape fund, I scraped and saved and learned the stock market to get it. I never could get myself to use it, so it's yours. Use it to escape. This is the one time. Never again in your life will someone help you, and I guess my reasons are selfish, I don't want any memories of that time.”

The boy just stared and didn't move. Harry just wanted to go back to sleep in his closet. “Look, I'm not going to even remember this in a few months, it's not important to me, and I try to forget Halloween anyway.” The boy came over and kissed him. Chapped lips didn't move away for a full minute, Harry wasn't sure how to act, but the boy pulled away and took the money as he ran out the door. 

Harry looked at his wrists. Damn kid didn't untie him.

~O⚡O~

True to his word, Harry forgot the entire incident. Not once in six years did it register to him. Even when he met the boy who had grown since than did he notice. Hermione had dragged him to a party for investors of the newest political, Malfoy something or other. Harry could care less, but this man had better ideas and values than all the other idiots out there. 

Hermione lead him up to the blonde haired man, he looked stuck up and annoying, but he had some good policies in place. “Harry Potter, CEO and founder of Patronus Industries.” The blonde seemed to look at him in a new light as he announced his title. “Yes, Mr.Potter, you gave a generous donation, I couldn't ignore it after I saw the note attached asking I look into a better system for Orphans and Homeless youth.” 

Green eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure if the man was mocking him or not. “Yes, it goes back to my own past and childhood, no politician seems to care, all to focused on being cruel to eachother.” The blonde man nodded, “I agree, I actually have a friend who shares your views, he has helped me come up with a plan for that issue. Well here he is now, Tom!” Malfoy called over a tall brown haired man. Tom seemed to freeze as he took in Harry, but nodded and walked over, to the group. “Draco, you need me for something?” Malfoy turned back to Harry. “Yes, Tom, this is Harry Potter, he is big on the plan for our troubled youths. Would you mind explaining our proposal?” Malfoy didn't say another word as he left the two.

Grey eyes looked over Harry carefully. “It's been a while has it not?” Harry just stared at the man and tried to think, “Sorry, but have we met?” Tom laughed, and it seemed to remind Harry of something. Grey locked on green. “You told me you would forget and I guess you are true to your word.” There was nothing he could do but nod at the strange man. 

“I'm sorry, how stupid of me, I need to introduce myself. My name is Tom Riddle, I own Voldemort Loan Offices.” He put out a hand to shake. Harry accepted it and listened for the next two hours to the man speak about their youth proposal as well as a variety of other things. It wasn't that Harry minded talking to the handsome man, quite the opposite actually, but he realized he had to find his friends before they left without him. He said his goodbyes and went to search the hall. 

Harry could feel grey eyes on him at all times, even when he put his coat on to head out. Something felt familiar about the man he had spoken to, but he couldn't place where or how.

~O⚡O~

For the third time that morning, Harry yawned into his coffee. He smiled at his secretary Ginny as he headed into his office. Without notice he sat in his comfortable chair that sat before a wide open window that took in all of London. The coffee nearly spilled as a voice came from the guest chairs. “Good morning Harry.” 

With a deep swallow he drank the coffee he nearly spit. “Tom, I wasn't expecting you. And I guess Ginny wanted to scare me, really shouldn't have hired her, even if it was for Ron.”

Tom stood and set a brief case on Harry's desk. “For you.”

He narrowed his eyes at the case, if this was a buy off, he wasn't going to accept it, he opened the latches and looked at the money. “Mr.Riddle, I'm sorry, but whatever you are trying to buy, I'm not selling.” Tom smiled and came around to stand beside him. “I'm not buying anything, I'm paying off a debt in full.” 

He looked at the money again, when on earth had he lent anyone this much money. “I never lent anyone this much money. You just have me mistaken for someone.” 

Tom leaned down and spoke so his breath ghosted by the carmel colored ear. “You did say you never wanted to see it again, but I wanted to see you. Do you truly not remember, second floor, behind a portrait, 10-31.”

Harry gasped as it came flooding back, Tom was the thief that had attacked him. “You, but, how?” 

Tom smiled and nuzzled the side of Harry's neck, the other staying still in shock. “I took what you said to heart. No one would help me, everyone is just selfish, I took that money and started my company, and from there kept growing. And you, I never could forget my first love now could I?”

Turning quickly, Harry came to stand at full height before Tom, only reaching to bellow the others chin. “That was six years ago. I'm glad you are better off now, but I don't see what it has to do with me, I won't accept this money.”

Tom grinned, and reached down, kissing Harry passionately. His lips were soft this time, he pulled away with Harry still in his arms.

“Even so, you still owe me a different debt, making me fall for you.” He pressed his lips to the other, this time deepening the kiss with his tongue. With a flushed face, Harry pulled away, Tom kissed his nose. “You owe me for six years you know. I'm not letting you get away again.”

Harry smirked at the man, “You know you were the one to run away last time.”

Grey eyes crinkled with a smile and Harry felt himself getting picked up. “Well we better start right away than.” Harry couldn't say a word against it as he was carried from his office.


	24. Chorophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chorophobia- Fear of dancing.  
> ~Harry snuck away from the Dursleys to attend the Prince's Ball, but when the prince asked for a dance he wasn't sure he could keep himself calm, being angry wouldn't help him much right now.
> 
> -Rating: Teens and Up  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Cinderella AU, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, crack

Harry looked out his dusty window. Though his job in life was to clean everything he set eyes on all day, he never had it in himself to clean his own room. He could hear the bashing and stomping of the Dursleys below him, that family wouldn't know calm if it came up and spat on their shoes, Oh but they would notice the spit and have Harry clean it.

The Dursleys were going to a ball, The Prince’s ball to be exact. Though their pig like son was no prince, the girls there would be all dressed up and the ones the prince didn't choose would get stuck with good old Dudley. He heard a scream and decided it was time to show himself. Harry wasn't very excited for them to try and shove his lack of invitation in his face. It wasn't that he wanted to go, it was just that their voices annoyed him. 

A mop of black hair showed from around the corner, setting Petunia off. Harry rolled his eyes as he straightened his apron.

“You disgraceful boy, I told you to iron my dress, but not the ruffles, and look at them, they are all flat!” 

Harry took some calming breaths, oh this was just the start, more would come soon. “If I remember your exact words Aunt Petunia, you said ‘I want this dress spotless, I want it ironed so smooth I could sleep on it!’ Don't you remember?”

That was the wrong thing to say as Vernon came storming out, he could sense Harry’s back talk from a continent away. 

“Boy! Fix your Aunt's dress and come right Dudleys tie this instant!”

So tempted to ask which Vernon wanted done first, but knowing it would only cause more trouble he sent his Aunt to change and went to go fight a strip of fabric onto his cousins thick neck.

\----------

It was done. The horrific family was dressed and settled into their carriage, heading for the castle. Harry found a nice spot on his balcony and sighed as he watched the light show above the beautiful structure in the distance. 

He was about to turn and get some sleep before the family returned and demanded this or that, when a voice scared him into tripping.

“Harry, Harry Potter?”

With a nod Harry turned to the voice and nearly screamed. Before him was a man, he was wearing a large blue dress, covered head to toe in glitter and holding a wand. That isn't the most terrifying part though, the man was floating in mid air, small sparking wings flapping quickly to keep him aloft. 

“How!? What!? Who!?” All the oxygen in the world couldn't keep up to his quick breathing. The man smiled. 

“Harry, my name is Sirius, I'm your Fairy Godfather.”

The man was smiling wide and happily and it just creeped Harry out. “Okay.” No other words could leave Harry, and the man seemed to accept this and move on.

“Well Harry, fate kinda fucked up, no worries, she got a pay decrease. Anyway, we need to get you to that ball, like now.”

Sirius waved his wand, Harry stood confused as glitter and shimmer passed over his eyes. Expecting a nice dress suit he nearly screeched at the sight of a dress. He looked at Sirius for a hard moment as the other nodded in approval. 

“Well, a carriage is waiting for you out front, have fun at the ball.”

Without a word Harry turned and walked into his room, closing and locking the balcony door before he laid on his bed. Sirius came and rapped on the window. “Harry, the carriage is waiting, this is no time for a nap.” Harry turned over and locked eyes with the creep. 

“I'm not going.”

Sirius only knocked harder. “Why not, you have to go! Do you not like the dress?” 

Harry took a deep breath before standing and opening the door to glare at the man. “I AM A BOY!”

With a shrug Sirius only replied, “so?”

His jaw dropped and Harry turned, intent on closing the door. Sirius stopped it with his foot. 

“Com’on kid, if you don't go, I'll lose my job! You look amazing, no one will recognize you I swear, so just go for a few hours and I'll never bug you again otherwise I will bug you all night!”

Harry thought it over, it couldn't hurt to go for an hour, take a look around and then come back and sleep, there might even be some good food. Turning and walking to the door to the house Harry nodded. “Fine, one hour and then you're gone.”

Sirius cheered.

\---------

Harry was starting to regret it as the horses pulled up to the castle. His hair was hurting from the decorative green and gold pins in it stabbing him, he was having just as much fun with the jeweled gold wire wrapping around his ears and the gold necklace with a green locket around his neck. He sighed as the green corset tightened around his thin waist, for as beautiful the velvet floral pattern was on it, he hated wearing it. Kicking up his feet Harry admired the horribly uncomfortable glass shoes with gold flakes melted in and a small green butterfly on the tip of each. 

He hated it, but if he had to, he could admit he looked… beautiful. Probably resembling a fairy princess with all the gold flake accents and floral embroidery. Reaching up to rub his eye he remembered the layers of makeup that transformed his already feminine face. Sighing, Harry tried to summon all his grace and dignity as he stepped out and walked into the castle.

As Harry hit the indoor lighting, he caught all available eyes. Within seconds of entering the ballroom, he was surrounded, dozens of suitors asking his name and way too many other personal questions. A tall, beautiful, silver blonde man took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He followed along, stumbling slightly in his heels and the man turned and grabbed his waist, beginning to lead him around the floor of couples in a beautiful dance. Harry nearly puked after the fifth man took him in their arms and spun him a countless amount of times. 

Harry was back with the blonde boy for the next dance, and as it came to a close, the man dipped down and got an inch away from placing his lips on Harry's. The raven was a second away from beating this guy shitless, as he felt the blonde's breath on his skin. He was saved as a deep voice called “And now presenting, Your Majesty the Prince, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir to the Slytherin Kingdom, Son of-” Harry ignored it as he slid out of the distracted blondes arms.

Deciding after such a close call that it was about time for him to skedaddle, Harry headed for the door. A quick turn of his head, had him spotting the Dursleys, he knew than that he was right, he had to get out of there fast.

As he reached the door a guard stopped him. “The prince has been announced, no one leaves or enters while he is in attendance.”

Harry refused to accept that. “Look, knight dude, I'm seriously just going to sneak out and go home to sleep.” The guard didn't answered though, he just ignored Harry. With a deep sigh, Harry slid over to a corner he hoped no one would bother him at. He watched the crowd part to allow the price access to greet everyone. Harry was to short to see the man, but the man was sure making an impact on the gossiping old ladies. That meant one of two things, he was drop dead gorgeous, or hideously ugly.

Harry's hope was dashed when the suitors found him again. They all started to talk at once, trying to gain his attention, and he had to guess they were trying to keep him away from the Prince for some reason or another, as they blocked his view no matter where he turned. The blonde was back again, Harry felt a shiver run through him as the man started to run his hand along Harry's side as he attempted to get closer. Oh if he wasn't wearing a dress that could possibly flash the other pervs, than he would so be giving this guy a crotch full of his knee. The blonde tucked his nose into the crook of Harry's neck and began to whisper words that Harry was sure we're supposed to woo a girl into his arms. The pale hands got a bit more friendly as the other suitors left and Harry was pressed against a wall. 

This couldn't go on for much longer, because one of two things was about to happen, the blonde would discover something quite shocking that wasn't supposed to be there, or Harry would become a wanted criminal. Before anything could go farther a hand reached out, pulling the blonde away. Harry gave a grateful sigh as he looked up upon the most handsome face he had ever seen. The blonde blanched at the sight.

“My lord, is there something I can help you with? I was just becoming acquainted with this fine lady, and hoping to ask her to my manor.”

The blonde sent Harry a look saying that the raven would have no way of refusing his ‘dashingly good looks’ but Harry couldn't take his eyes off the grey ones before him, and the grey ones were just as locked on. The Prince held out his hand, and Harry knew it was The Prince, because who else could this be. Harry accepted the appendage and was lead into the dance floor, why had he accepted? Was it this man's powerful air and all demanding aura? Harry had to drop his train of thought as he was lead into a waltz. He let himself relax into the hold and felt he was just drifting with how well he was lead around. 

As the song ended the prince brought Harry to the open terrace to look out over the kingdom. Harry was to dazed to even really notice but Tom began to speak.

“As far as the eye can see and farther still, it all belongs to me. I was against my family's urges to marry, they wish for me to share it all with someone, and I had felt that no one would be good enough. But I saw you, a shimmer of the gold caught my eye, so beautiful even as Malfoy was feeling you up, your eyes just drew me in. I felt possessive and jealous before even hearing your voice, is that insane? Is it strange that I wouldn't mind sharing all of this if it was with you? That I wouldn't mind marriage if you could be my princess? I don't think I could survive without one at my side after meeting you.”

Harry blinked away his daze as he started really hearing the words. By the end he was scowling. With all the strength his body could muster, Harry brought his heeled foot down on Tom's toes.

“I'm a man you jerk wad! It's pretty fucking obvious!” With a sharp movement Harry ripped the silk of his dress so he could actually move in the damn thing, he pulled off the shoes, throwing them at Tom. With a quick move, he climbed up onto the railing and jumped into the soft grass below. The prince ran to see if he had landed safely as Harry picked himself up off the ground, he was fine since it hadn't been to far of a fall. He turned and pointed a rather rude finger Gesture at the man before he ran off towards his waiting carriage.

\-------

A week passed and Harry thought he was done with that whole night's events, but when he walked into town to get the Dursleys groceries, he noticed sign after sign with his portrait, marking him as wanted by the royal family. Though he looked like a girl in the photo, the description listed him as male, with all of his details right below. It wouldn't be long for the Dursleys to figure out it was Harry and turn him over for a reward. Without getting what he had come for Harry ran home to pack his minuscule amount of belongings before heading out.

Harry made it to the edge of town when he saw guards blocking the path in and out. He walked around to all exits and found he was trapped, there was no way for him to go anywhere without him being apprehended.

If there was one thing Harry hated, it was feeling trapped. With a renewed anger he stomped the full way up to the castle to give this prince a few choice words. He expected a duel with a few guards, or maybe at least someone yelling at him, but he was simply ushered inside and lead up to a room that he was pushed inside of. 

When the prince turned Harry felt his anger boil over. 

“You, you, asshole! You self centered, egotistical, jerk faced piece of shit! How dare you trap me here! A road block? The signs? I told you I'm a boy, why go to all this trouble! Or was it because you were embarrassed that you danced with me, that you said those things? Maybe you should just let things go, okay!”

Tom smiled and walked over, grabbing up Harry's waist. “I know, and I don't mind.” Tom leaned down and kissed Harry, shocking the smaller boy. “I was wrong the other night, I don't need a princess, a consort will work just as well.” Harry could have argued, but then again, he saw no real problem with this


	25. Bibliophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibliophobia- Fear of books  
> Hermione's love of books doesn't always rub off on those around her, Harry was the only person she had that could protect her from the unwanted advances of other Library attendees. When Harry starts harboring feelings for the other frequent bookworm, Hermione has to use her cunningness to keep Harry in regular attendance.
> 
> -Rating: Mature - Explicit  
> -Relationships: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Slight Sexual Content, Mixed Timelines, Library, Hermione Granger, One Sided, Slight sexual content, Voyer, Voyerism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two stories two days and I'm going for a third tonight.
> 
> Raise your hand if you have no life!
> 
> Also, snakes are amazing wonderful creatures.

Hermione sat alone in the library again, and though it was normal and most people did it, she had the annoyance of boys trying to speak to her while she studied. She had grown more confident and into her own skin as the years progressed, and most boys her age noticed. As the third boy that morning came to speak to her, she glanced over to the other full time book work, Tom Riddle. He was never bothered because of his hostile aura, and most girls gave him a wide berth even though they dreamed of sitting beside him. A Hufflepuff seventh year attempted to gain her attention with a hand on her thigh, that's it! Hermione slammed her book and stomped from the hall with a loud shush from the librarian.

The raven hair caught her eye and Hermione walked over to the sleeping boy, grabbing his wrist. “Milne? What's up, you headed to breakfast?”

Shaking her curls Hermione looked him in the eyes with determination, and with a voice demanding and harsh she spoke quickly. “Ron refuses to go with, and none of the other girls like reading, and would probably only make it worse. From this point on you will go to the Library with me and you will sit with me till I'm finished, to keep those boys away.” 

Hermione knew Harry knew she was in no mood to argue. He nodded drowsily and walked with her to breakfast. Hermione smirked as her Library trips would now be peaceful.

\-----

Harry watched as the bright witch grabbed her sixth book off the pile. He glanced over at the boys looking her up and down a table away, to afraid to get closer with a Gryffindor boy so close to her. Harry yawned, it was nearly time for the Library to close, and for them to go to bed and he was ecstatic for that prospect. 

A booming ‘no’ in the silent library caught Harry's attention. He glanced over to the seventh year Slytherin who was glaring up at a third year Gryffindor. The girl had tears in her eyes, and as Harry moved to go tell the boy off for hurting her, Hermione gripped his wrist and shook her head. With a sigh he watched the girl runoff and Hermione closed her book signaling it was time to go to sleep.

\-----

It took a full week for Harry to hate books, but only took him three days to be unable to take his eyes off the Slytherin prefect. Hermione had noticed and asked him if he was still bored, he simply stated he didn't trust the boy in green and knew he was up to something. He didn't really know why he couldn't stop staring, but it had to be a reason like that right?

\----

Two weeks and his first wet dream and Harry knew why he was actually staring. He wasn't able to look in the other boys direction all day. He was embarrassed even though he knew Tom didn't know. He sat up straight when he caught Tom's eye on a quick room scan, “Mione, I don't think I can come here anymore.” 

Hermione glanced up from her tome and noticed his flush. “Is it because of Tom?” She didn't need an answer from the way Harry flinched, she smiled into her book. “Harry, do you like him?”

With a hand rubbing his neck Harry couldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't meet a single eye in this room, he really needed to leave. Hermione reach forward and grabbed his hand. “Harry, liking boys is okay, it's okay to crush on someone, we all know what it's like to have feelings, you don't have to hide it or feel ashamed. It's your heart, and you, a Gryffindor, know how important that is.”

Harry nodded and gave his a friend a smile. It made sense, why should he be ashamed of having a heart? Sure he was nervous, but that doesn't mean he should hide away in his room, Mione needed him here so he would suck it up.

\------  
Hermione sighed as they walked into the library, Tom had beaten them here again, she glanced over to her green eyes friend who had spotted him within seconds of entering. Hermione walked confidently towards her normal table and passed it to sit one closer to Tom. She could see the thankful look on Harry's face and smiled.

She had told him not to hide his feeling and to be confident, but she only meant it so much. She was glad Harry figured out he liked boys, but she couldn't have him confessing to Tom and getting rejected, when that happens he will refuse to ever come again. Hermione glanced at the boy, he had taken up his stance of staring with his head on his arm. He looked like a love struck girl and more like he should belong at the table of swooning girls next to Tom. 

Hermione heard a door slam, she glanced up, Harry was looking in the direction of the noise. She glanced at Tom, his eyes were glued to Harry's black mop of hair, his eyes didn't stop scanning her small friend until Harry looked back towards the Slytherin. It was so fast she thought she almost imagined it as Tom went back to his book.

\------  
It took a full four days for them to be sitting at the table beside Tom. Hermione knew she was being risky with this, and Harry seemed excitable today to. She tried to calm her friend as he stood from his seat and walked over to Tom's table. Hermione sucked in a breath, this was it, if Tom said no she would have a swarm of boys on her anytime she was here again.

She and the rest of the room went deathly still when Tom reached up, pulling Harry forward by his tie and kissed him infront of everyone. Hermione’s smile was cut short as a boy took the opening to come try and hit on her. At least from now on she would have two boys to stay protect her rather than one. 

She closed her book and left the room as she watched her friend settle in beside his new boyfriend. Hermione sighed, she would have to be thoroughly invested in this relationship from now on.

\-------

She was cutting it close. Hermione skidded into the library, she noticed the librarians absence but assumed it was to use the bathroom or some such activity. She had ten minutes before the library closed for the night. 

With a quick step she hurried to the shelf she needed. Her ears picked up at some noise from the other side of the bookcase and she leaned forward to hear better.

“Tom, God Tom, we only have- not there!”

A deep chuckle resonated through the shelves. “Harry, I am going to take as much time as I please, I'm a prefect I'll just walk you back later. Now turn.”

Hermione heard shuffling and had to duck out of the way when Harry's face appeared between the open hole where books were missing. She hadn't been seen. Hermione couldn't tell you why she was still listening, call it some strange whim. 

Harry's voice filled the space. “Tom, can we go slow today, and not all at- ONCE! Tom!” A moan left her friend and Tom grunted at the same time. She heard slaps of skin on skin and gasps, the rhythmic thumping of Harry against the shelves. With a smile she grabbed the book she needed and sat down to read with the sounds behind her. It was rather calming, and proved to her that these two wouldn't need such a close eye as she at first thought. A loud cry echoed behind her as Harry must have come, the slapping sound didn't stop though and Hermione chuckled to herself, they wouldn't need such a close ear either.

The other boy groaned was muffled by Harry's skin presumably as the thrusting died. Hermione stayed seated as the two laid on the ground feet from her. She smiled and tucked a stray hair away as she turned the page to the soft sounds of evened out breathing.


	26. Alektorophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens  
> ~The twins prank goes horribly wrong and leads Harry into Voldemort's arms.
> 
> -Rating: Teens and Up  
> -Relationship: Voldemort/Harry Potter  
> -Warning/Tags: Weasley Twins, Pranks, Voldemort Wins, Crack Fic, Canon Universe AU, Slight Violence, Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in a crack fic mood if you can't tell.
> 
> I went through all my fear prompts looking for the most crack ones.

Hagrid smiled cheerily as he carried a resisting birds in his arms. Harry nearly jumped from his skin at the sight of the creature, hiding under the Gryffindor table for safety. Hermione dipped her dead below the table, meeting Ron’s eye as he did the same on the other side, the red head spoke first.

“Mate, did you drop something?”

Harry didn't look up, his head between his knees as he hid. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, what's wrong? Come out, they are about to serve your favorite dessert.”

Harry still didn't speak as the creature he first hid from made a loud squawking noise. Harry shivered. Slowly, Hermione and Ron slid under the table next to him. Both friends placed a calm hand on his shoulder. “Please tell us, we are you best friends Harry.” Hermione a voice was calm and trusting.

Lifting his head slightly, showing the tears, Harry regarded his friends. “You won't laugh?” His friends shook their heads. “You won't judge me?” Ron gripped his shoulder and said a sturdy “Never.” Harry nodded and lifted his face to face them. “I'm afraid of… chickens-” before he could continue Ron snorted. Hermione punched his shoulder and rubbed Harry's arm. Harry glared at his ginger friend and continued. “The Dursleys took me to a farm, and Dudley pushed me into a coop, I landed on some of the eggs and the chickens went nuts. They pecked me and scratched, it was horrible!”

Hermione cooed him sweet words softly and tried to hold in her own laughter. This obviously was serious to her friend, but it was still funny. 

The group of friends didn't notice the two identical redheads giggling from where they were eavesdropping. 

\-------

Harry went to bed with a light heart as he finally got what he was hiding from his friends off his chest. He didn't feel the need to set any spells on his bunk since he was so tired and simply rolled over into a deep sleep.

At quarter to two, the door to Harry's dorm cracked open, bringing with it a sliver of light that went unnoticed. Harry didn't wake as two grinning boys sneaked up to his bed and slid open the curtains. The only movement Harry gave as a drop of potion was dripped into both his eyes was a scrunch of his nose as he turned over undisturbed. 

\------

The morning was the same as any of the others that Harry had since starting Hogwarts. He pulled on clean clothes and leaned against Ron as the sleepy duo followed the rest of their roommates to the common room. 

As Harry his the last step he looked up, his face paled immediately. He couldn't find his voice until a screech left him, startling the rest of the room. Two twins broke into outright laughter as Harry spinned in circles taking in the rooms inhabitants with fearfully wide eyes. Hermione voice came to him, but she was nowhere to be seen. He continued to turn, taking in the dozen or so girl bodies with chicken heads adorning their shoulders. Harry screamed as one came and touched him, their beak getting worryingly close to his face.

With a mad dash he ditched his belongings in order to run faster and bolted from the room. Harry cried and screamed at each girl body he passed, he tried to keep his eyes down to avoid the dead eye stare the bird heads were giving him. But he continued to bump into people, his worst fear continuing to jump up in his line of sight. With a loud yell of ‘GET AWAY, STAY AWAY!’ Harry left the school and ran across the grounds to the forest. He kept telling himself he would be safe there.

There was no one counting how long he ran, it could have been minutes or hours, he could care less about spiders or centaurs, he could deal with them. After a while he just let the small worn trails take him. He briefly wondered when he would hit the other side of the forest and where it would lead as his whole body smashed against something. 

Arms gripped his shoulders, and Harry looked at the chest before him. He was frozen in fear, but this chest didn't look like a girls, he glanced up slowly and saw a strange twist between a snake and a man before his eyes. With a sigh he stepped back the man's eyes on him wide. “I have some shitty luck don't I? Well at least your not a chicken.”

Voldemort stared at his enemy with an arched brow, or what should have been if he had hair. He wasn't sure, but he thinks the boy had finally snapped and was officially on another planet. “I agree with that statement, but I'm rather confused by the other.”

Trying to calm himself from his adrenaline filled run and now facing someone who wanted him dead Harry put a hand on his chest to calm his beating heart. “I don't like chickens.”

There was nothing else he could do. Voldemort nodded and watched the boy in complete confusion. If he killed the child, would he even notice? And what's the point in beating his enemy if his enemy isn't… all there? Harry looked at the basket on Voldemort's arm. “Bringing some treats to your granny?” 

Red eyes glanced at the basket and then back to lense covered green, he continued slowly and with confusion. “No, I killed my grandmother, I am collecting samples for some new potions. Potter why aren't you fighting or trying to run?”

For the first time Harry looked somewhat shocked like he just realized he was just standing here having a chat with the dark lord. The boy pondered his own thoughts for a moment. 

“I think facing my biggest fear made it so all my other fears are kinda… separate? Not real? I'm not sure but you're not as scary right now, give me an hour though.”

Voldemort was a bit angry to hear he wasn't the boy's biggest fear, but he was still not away from the train of thought that this boy had gone mad. He glanced over the sweaty disheveled boy for a moment. “You look tired.” Harry gave a ‘no duh’ look and sat on the ground. Voldemort sighed and lifted the boy up. “Well, let's get you home to rest.” Before Harry could complain he was sucked up and compressed into nothing before he opened his eyes on the most luxurious room he had ever seen.

The ghostly white man carried him into a separate room and set him beside a bath before heading out. Harry didn't want to think over what was going on, this was all some terrible dream anyway, there was no way he could face two fears in one night, and that one would take him home. 

After getting squeaky clean and putting on the clean clothes that were sitting out for him, Harry walked back into the bedroom and got into the bed to sleep. He glanced up from the covers as his enemy entered the room, he left the door open and a busty ladies body with a chicken head was in view, Harry screeched and hid under the covers. Voldemort waved his wand, slamming the door as he sat beside the boy who was cuddled under layers of sheets and a down comforter.

Getting comfortable against the headboard, Harry, still under all the blankets leaned against him and began his story from Hagrid entering the great hall. 

After an hour of shaky sobs and tears, Voldemort pulled the blanket away to look at his new belonging. He reached down and gave the small boy a kiss, shocking the green eyes enough to stop their tears.

“I promise Harry, you will never have to see another chicken again. From now on I will protect you. I will keep you safe from all… feathered creatures.”

Harry looked up with shining, trust filled eyes. “You promise? Forever?”

Voldemort nodded and kissed the boy again. “Forever.”

\-------

The snake like man left his bedroom, he couldn't help bursting out in laughter as he reached the great hall of his manor and summoned his dark army.

One after another the robed figures appeared. He was sure they were shocked to see him smiling and giggling like a school boy. He pressed his lips together to stop his laughing but couldn't as his voice rang out in between laughs. 

“The boy who lives- ahaha - is no more- HAHAH- because- oh gosh, hah- because of Chickens.”

The whole room stared at him as if he was playing an aprils fools joke in early October. Voldemort cleared his throat and tried to calm himself.

“Harry Potter ran into my arms, because he has a horrifically hilarious fear of chicken. Truly, how on earth could I make something as ridiculous as this up.”

The crowd looked from one to another and all landed on Snape who just nodded, confirming Voldemort's story, causing the whole room to fall into laughter


End file.
